Chimera
by JZero
Summary: Bulma is an assasin and there's a giant tiger and a million characters and OMJESUS i updated after 5 years. cool.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Idol days filled Capsule Corp. as of late. Bulma had left the lab early this afternoon and was now lazing away on a lawn chair in her bikini, absorbing UV's and reading a Cosmo. Life was good if one liked endless calm.  
  
"Come on you ass, just try and get me!"   
A streak of orange and a shade of blue, intersecting and pulling away. The odd lightning illuminated the afternoon atmosphere with crackling energy.  
"Aww c'mon Vegeta, I'm really hungry. Can't we break for the day?" A pause and the orange streak was now a human, standing prone in the air holding his rumbling stomach.  
"Not yet, I haven't even broken a sweat. This is no good if I don't gain something!" The blue shade was now another man, who floated a bit higher in the air.  
"You won't gain anything by beating me on an empty stomach! C'mon just some fried Ramen noodles, please please please?"  
"Dammit, stop begging Kakarott!"  
"But.."  
"We'll eat ok?" With that the orange figure ascended rapidly.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, food food food!" He disappeared into the horizon, leaving the blue form to shake his head in disapproval and then reluctantly follow.  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting. Hey mom, it says here that when you kiss a guy if you suck on his tongue he'll go nuts. Must make them think you're sucking on something else!"  
"That sounds nice dear!" Said the blonde beauty who was absently watering her flowers.  
"Gee Vegeta, has she ever done that to you? ChiChi's never done that to me…"  
"Kakarott, will you be quiet?!"  
Bulma turned around in her lawn chair and dismissed her magazine.   
"No Goku, she hasn't done that to him…yet," Bulma said with a smirk as she stood up. Vegeta hmphed and crossed his arms with an air of indifference. Goku smiled.  
"Wow Bulma, you sure have toned down since Bra! I thought you'd have that big stomach forever!"  
"Well ChiChi didn't keep her stomach after Goten."  
"Well yeah, but her abs don't look like..that…"   
"Must be high metabolism," she said.  
"Oh..Well enough about me..tahgbo..li..sism we're hungry!"  
"Correction," Vegeta said. "You're hungry." Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
"And you aren't? That's a first."  
"Well, I'm not dying, but it doesn't mean I couldn't use a little…" Bulma smiled.  
"C'mon boys, Mom just made lunch and there's plenty for leftovers." She walked into Capsule Corp. followed by two hungry men.  
  
Perhaps it was the promise of food for Goku or maybe Bulma in a bathing suit for Vegeta, but something at that moment held the warrior's attention so completely that when the ship entered Chikyuu's atmosphere, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Is is ood, ewy ood ulma!" Goku mumbled through the enormous rice ball he had crammed into his mouth without a second thought.  
"Kakarott! I was going to eat that!" Too late, into the endless pit that was Goku's mouth. Innocent eyes look at the Saiyan prince.  
"I'm sorry!" Vegeta could only growl and Bulma could only laugh. Vegeta looked up at her quickly.  
"What's so funny?" He demanded, standing up abruptly, chop sticks in hand.  
"Oh," Bulma said, trying to calm down. "Oh nothing…at…all!" Vegeta accidentally broke his chopsticks, and the control Bulma had contained was now broken. She was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.   
"That does it woman!" He charged forward and Bulma shrieked through her laughter. She pranced out of the kitchen and into the living room, hurtling over the couch and out the door. Vegeta was not far behind, but instead of jumping over the couch, he knocked it down and broke the door off its hinges before he could think to use the handle. It was at times like this when his instincts took over and he had very little control of his actions.  
  
"Mmm.. Bulma this is soooo good," Goku said, continuing to devour the plethora that Mrs. Briefs had made.  
  
Bulma let out a yelp when she felt his arms around her. She kicked her legs as they lifted off the ground. He turned her around in midair, his fiery black eyes consuming her face.  
"Oh I'm sorry Vegeta, did I make you mad?" She said, still giggling. Sensuous lips came into contact with her own rosy petals and passion took control.   
Vegeta loved the way she tasted, there being no way to describe he simply thought of it as good. For Bulma, it was more then just the taste it was the feel. The knowledge that she was in his arms, those strong arms save from all the world. She melted to him in bliss with no other thought but him.  
  
"Mmm… Bulma this is just so good," Goku stated.  
"Oh Goku dearest, you're still here!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "Oh my goodness dear, you look so hungry!" She was granted a reply through a mouthful of food.  
"I ahm Messes Bweefs…vewy hungwy..mmm this is soo…ood."  
"Ooh you like it! Well in that case let me make you something else. Do you like chicken?" He could only shake his head vigorously as he continued to inhale the meal before him.  
  
"Will this do? I mean, how can we know such a pathetic planet as this could hold a perfect being… they're so rare these days you know."   
"This is the place, I have quite a few matches. These two are the prime choices."  
"Hmm… they look all most identical.."  
"Mother and daughter."  
"Ah, I see, well. The daughters only 5 or so. Let's look at the mother, she's a rather young mother I'm guessing. Looks to be in her early twenties, must have had birth to the girl in her teens!"  
"Actually sir, she's nearly 50."  
"Oh my, well isn't that a lovely surprise, what's this symbol for?"  
"It stands for any alterations made to the creature. This one was granted back her youth. She should live well past 200 years. A good thing to, she's married to a Saiyan."  
"I thought those damn apes were extinct, well… no matter, it's not him we're after. Tell me, what's her name?"  
"Bulma Briefs sir, owner of Capsule Corporation, wife of Vegeta, mother of Trunks and Bra, best friend to Goku."  
"Goku, well that's a name I haven't heard it a long time. I want the creature extracted by midnight."  
"The Saiyan might make this a difficult mission."  
"True, he's quite a worthy adversary. Try and get around him, all right?"  
"Yes sir!" A salute and retreating footsteps. A flash of white teeth in the shadows that bend into a smile.  
"Bulma, what a...wonderful name." Large fingers brush over her picture, trembling with lust.  
  
  



	2. Taken

__

"I sometimes wonder if I can forgive. At another time I would have granted it gladly with not a second thought. But then again, that was yesterday and this is now."

She smiled so perfectly it nearly killed him. Knowing she wasin his arms was such an unspeakable relief to him. It was strange sometimes how he'd almost have difficulty breathing around her. Perhaps it was the little things. Her crystal blue eyes, so deep that he could drown in them. Or maybe her pale skin, so clear and pure it looked like milk. Then again it could have been her soft blue hair, so wonderfully smooth, his fingers never tangled in it. And there was also her scent, so fragrant, so tantalizing it made him dizzy. 

Now that she slept he could really look at her. Every time he observed the details he found something new. He noticed that when she slept in his arms, her lips curved up with the slightest hint of a smile, more like one of contentment and trust. 

Trust. Now there was a word, and one he didn't hear often for that matter. Being who he was, that word usually didn't apply to him. But she trusted him, and that was something.

Morning spilled through the window and Vegeta found the urge to groan. With the day came the time where he had to leave the bed, and leave her. So little he told her about his true feelings, and yet so much she knew of him. It was an odd arrangement, this marriage. Even the word marriage was foreign to him and yet he had done it. Why, he couldn't say, but he had. Regret? Never. Perhaps only boredom as of late. No one to fight, no one to kill. Nothing to be done. So he was trapped in paradise. With this idea, he smiled. Who would have thought? With a sigh, he allowed the morning sun to bathe the room and stayed put. Today he'd remain a little longer with her, and make sure he was awake the entire time. Life was good if one liked blue hair.

"Well, are we ready for it yet?" 

"Yes sir!" 

"Good, let's go in then and execute the extraction. I'm counting on you and your team for complete accuracy in your mission."

"Understood sir. You can rely on us!"

"Bring her back safely, and make sure you have something… appeasing for her to wear. After all she must look pleasing for it to want to bond." A slight fidget, perhaps a tremble, always the more noticeable when something uncomfortable is mentioned. And then a wavering reply.

"Yes…sir."

"I'll kill you today Kakarott!"

"All right Vegeta, after all today I have a full stomach!" Screams and blasts, punches, kicks, the exchange of confident smirks and competent blocks. All in the midst of a minute. Then retreating from each other, sweating and gasping for breath.

"Whew, what a work out, that one was heavy!" Vegeta smirked and looked up, catching his breath.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Kakarott!" Goku matched his smirk.

"So am I." And then the energy crackled once more and the frenzy of a good-spirited battle was underway.

"Oh yuck!" Bulma picked up a week old banana peel that had been dismissed under the couch cushion. "Look for a remote control and get rewarded with Goku's left over snacks." She threw it behind her and it was almost immediately retrieved by a robot. She turned around and plopped down on the couch. "I'm so bored!" Griping never got her anywhere, but it gave her something to do. After serious consideration, she decided to use her personal quiet time to an advantage. And so, like she always did when she had nothing else in mind, her thoughts turned to Vegeta, and their unusual morning.

First she had woken up late and in his arms no less. She could hardly believe he had stayed in bed holding her all morning, it was nearly ten when she woke. The first thing her eyes had caught were those intense black pupils. The second thing she noticed was that they were directly focused on her. She sighed and nuzzled his chest slightly, wanting him to know she liked this new change. Finally she could no longer resist.

"What's on your mind?" He didn't look surprised when she finally spoke, but almost as if he had been waiting for her to ask him.

"I'm not sure what it is," he replied, and absently ran a hand through her hair. She liked that and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I can help you out if you need," she offered. Usually coy remarks such as this put fire in his eyes and pleasure would follow. Not this morning though. 

"Do you think you could?" This was a question seriously asked, and with it Bulma was taken aback. There was something more then what usually was portrayed on those handsome features. He seemed to be uncertain of something.

"What's wrong?" It was a simple question, frank and to the point. Vegeta liked those and Bulma didn't relish in beating around the bush. They had always been compatible in conversation.

"Bulma…" He'd said her name, that was something new. "I've…never felt anything before about…" Ah, Vegeta was caught in new territory and he was lost.

"It's all right, go on." Perhaps by urging him on she could get whatever confession he was about to make out of him a lot sooner.

"Well… I don't know why but I think I know what love is," he said. That one threw her through a loop. Vegeta had assertively articulated the L word. Time must have stopped. Eyes wide, Bulma considered.

"What do you think…love is?" He sighed and looked down at her, searching her face, perhaps trying to read her mind. It was times like this when Bulma wondered if Saiyans could read minds. She shook that thought away quickly. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it quickly as if he couldn't find the words. Bulma had always been an impatient person. "Vegeta, you know very well you can tell me anything. We've known each other too long. No secrets, remember? I told you that, now trust me." As soon as she said 'trust me' he looked right into her eyes took a deep breath and…

"I'll tell you one day, but not today. I… I'm just not ready." He looked down, almost as if he was ashamed of himself. Bulma smiled and pulled herself to him.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'll wait for you, always." Vegeta flashed her a genuine smile and kissed her on the forehead. Then, detaching himself from her, got out of bed. "Where are you going?" He turned around in annoyance.

"Since when do you care?" He fired back. Now this was the Vegeta she knew.

"Since I said YES at our wedding!" With out another word, the pillow was in the air and he caught it quite easily. 

"I'll be back late, and you'd better be ready for me when I come, woman!" 

"Oh yeah, well you'd better be ready for me!" With that she was out of the bed and in the bathroom, slamming the door and starting the shower. She remembered as she felt the hot water roll over her back, hearing his hesitant footsteps as he tried to decide whether to pursue her or leave the room. Slowly he left, but not before he turned the faucet on hot and let her enjoy a cold shower. 

At this thought Bulma repeated her vow. He was really going to get it for that little stunt. She smiled at the thought of 'giving it to him'. It was going to be a great night. The 'love' conversation had been odd, but Bulma was finding that she learned more about her Saiyan partner each day. She could wait for him to tell her what love was. She could only hope that she was in that definition, somewhere.

Perhaps she was so deep in reverie that when the door to Capsule Corp. was knocked off its hinges, she had a delayed reaction. Or maybe she was still in a stupor from waking up so late in the morning. Either way, when they entered they caught her quite by surprise. 

"Bulma Briefs?" It's really strange how people react sometimes to different scenarios. The figures were so imposing and so sudden that Bulma was terrified. However, when she tried to produce a good scream, she couldn't even gain the willpower to open her mouth. They didn't ask anymore questions, only nodded to one another in silent finality. 

Perhaps she couldn't make any sound but that didn't stop her from fighting back. She punched with her fists, tore with her nails, gnashed her teeth and kicked with all the might her slim figure possessed. All futile and all in vain, of course. 

The sharp jab to the back of her head was sudden. She gasped, and that was it. Blackness, peaceful and calm. Full of despair.

"Vegeta."


	3. The Hunt

__

"Why do you look at me this way? Did you ever once ask me why? Did you ever really even care? How ironic...I thought my heart was safe with you. Trust, that's what I had. You didn't."

Silence is an uncommon sound in the Briefs residence. One who's inhabited the place long enough can understand this theory. And so, when Vegeta entered Capsule Corp. through his bedroom balcony, the monotonous quiet made him wonder. He observed the room, and found it was the same as he had left it. Everything seemed to be in order. Bulma's nightgown had been carelessly discarded on the floor, but besides that, no clutter, no problem. But there was a problem, he couldn't hear anything.

There wasn't the usual clamor that came when Bulma was tinkering around in her lab. No sudden explosions, no stream of curse words, no anything. Just calm. It was driving him absolutely insane. He quickly exited the room and made his way down the hallway. Perhaps Bulma had gone shopping. That idea in itself was crazy, seeing as how it was close to midnight. She had said she'd wait up for him. Usually around this time, she'd be in her lab, or in the bedroom. Finally he was at the lab door, putting his head in the room he quickly took a look around. Nothing. Right now he wished that her ki was stronger. It was so damn hard to find that woman sometimes.

The living room offered the same conclusion. No one, anywhere. Vegeta made a mental check list. Trunks was with that idiot Goten, Bra was at a friend's for some stupid slumber party, and the Briefs were at one of their consistent Science Conventions. Bulma, now there was a problem. Bulma was supposed to be HERE. She wasn't, something was wrong. 

In deep reverie, it sometimes helps to allow one's instincts to take over. While Vegeta was in thought, he suddenly realized that something on the exterior was annoying him. Coming out of contemplation he found what it was. The front door was open.

After closer inspection, he soon found it was much more then that. The door was gone. In fact, part of it seemed to be protruding from one of Mrs. Brief's immaculately manicured shrubs. He swiveled around and re-entered the living room. The couch, it felt right. He allowed the wisdom of his roots to guide him. Suddenly it seemed quite clear what had happened. All on the couch too. Scratch marks, ever so slightly, laced the wall.

There wasn't any blood on it, she was alive when they took her. Who? That couldn't be figured quite yet. However, she was gone and she had been taken, against her will. He growled and exited Capsule Corp. Instincts, he needed them right now. 

Eyes closed, he searched, deep within. Ah, there it was, her slight warmth. It was slowly magnified, until he saw her. Or at least he saw her ki and that was enough. 

Thunder is relentless, but Vegeta was lightning. Seconds after finding her, he was gone and away. The only evidence he had been there was a slight ki trail, remaining from the amount of power he had used.

Pray for the captors, with all your heart.


	4. Prelude to a Nightmare

__

"Do not concern yourself with this. You are me, but I am not you. You complete me but I do not complete you. He does, and for that, I will always despise him."

Drip, drip drip. Footsteps, barely audible, heavy. They echoed in the tunnel. Why was it so damn dark? She could barely see, and her head ached. They had done a good job when they knocked her out. Soon the footsteps drew closer. She sighed and with quite a lot of effort, lifted her weary head. They were back. Drip, drip, drip. They'd put her in a fucking dungeon, and it was leaking! The shackles that held her to the wall laced her wrists with icy confinement. The door swung open and for one glorious second there was light. Then it closed, with a clamorous trembling as it shut tightly. The figure approached, walking ever so slowly. No wait, there were two of them. 

"It's here, right next to the new one. I wonder why they've got her way down here, after all, isn't she to be prepared for..."

The door opened again. A bulkier figure, far more muscular, and quite imposing. It took long strides with firm resolve, and did not close the door.

"They are ready to move the prisoner," it proclaimed with a deep guttural voice."Which one?" The other asked. 

Bulma shook her head. Had she heard that correctly? The light from the door had been blinding, but now she could make out things. She already knew what They looked like, but, turning her head to the right, she saw it. That was something new. She screamed.

Drip, drip, drip. The "other" prisoner hung from the wall, only a foot away. What had been a being, of what race she could not tell was now a bloody mass of tissue and bones. The dripping sound had been its life fluid, hitting the floor. The other figure noticed it.

"Oh, I see. It seems there is only one now. IT must have gotten to it."

Bulma did not want to know just who IT was.

The big one turned to her.

"Hmm... she's not in good shape. Unchain her and take her up. She is to be readied." Finally, with strengthened resolve, she uttered:

"Readied for what?" 

The big one turned around and contemplated for a moment. His eyes moved over the contours of her body, as if he dissected her, mentally, piece by piece. Suddenly he came out of his trance-like state and turned to the other beings.

"Yes she will do indeed." Then he turned back to her and casually answered, "You, my dear, are to be prepared for Chimera." Then he was gone and the others were unlocking her shackles.

Chimera, she didn't like it. All she wanted right then was to be arguing with Vegeta, that's who she needed. To be with him, anywhere. Where in the hell was he? Why was it that this new name, which she had only just become aware of, horrified her so. What could this thing be? Why was she to be made ready for it? What was this, Chimera?


	5. Introductions

__

"By destroying him by yourself what do you hope to accomplish? You must know that by now there will be nothing good to come of this. Allow assistance and forget the past! I beg of you, don't do this alone."

It felt right, so he paused to consider. Yes this was the place, now where were they. Vegeta set himself down on the ground and searched his surroundings. He felt her HERE, but she wasn't. All that surrounded him were trees and... trees. This was fucking insane, why couldn't he see her? 

Sometimes, something is so obvious that a person misses it completely. Vegeta was folly to this very thing. Finally after looking all around him, he had only one other direction to look. Up.

"Oh, that's why." 

It was quite a big spaceship, and it hovered just below the clouds. Which explained why he hadn't seen it in his flight. The clouds had hidden it. He was actually quite lucky he hadn't flown into the damn thing. So, as any normal person does when they find what they're looking for, they wonder what the hell they'll do with it. Vegeta was at an impasse. The ship could have some type of force field that surrounded it. Or maybe it wasn't even the right ship. All right that idea was just stupid, but he had to consider every possibility. He paced to and fro, thinking about what he would do. Finally he decided and floated up. If there was a force field, he would break it, and if it was the wrong ship, then fuck them for being there in the first place.

Now that he was beside it, he noticed two things: One, being that there was NO force field, and Two being that there was no anything that could be considered as a defense mechanism. The ship just sat in the sky, almost as if it was sleeping. It was huge, and ironically shaped much like the Capsule Corporation space ships, except for the fact that it was far more larger. In fact it was enormous, a monstrosity if you will. He sighed and observed. He had one problem, there was no door. How in the hell would he get in this thing. 

It's strange how you get lucky sometimes. Vegeta was teleported into the ship faster then he could blink.

***

"Why do I have to wear this? This is slut wear, and it's COLD!" Bulma wasn't a very willing participant as of late.

"I do apologize human, but we could not find anything suitable in your house. There was a promising outfit but it had to be discarded, not appealing enough." The servant uttered.

Suspense is a wonderful thing, but I do believe by now that the audience should be aware of who They are, and their race, considering Bulma is going to be conversing with them for quite sometime. 

The creatures that Bulma first witnessed breaking into her living room were no doubt, aliens. She could tell this from their blue skin and powder white hair. Her first thoughts upon seeing them were that three MALES had come to collect her. She was accurate in this assumption as she was informed later on. There was a distinction between the male and female genders in this race as in humans. The men wore their hair short cropped and spiky, while the females, whom so far had only been the servant, wore their's in long flowing braids. They all wore a single silver-colored hoop earring in their left ears. This alone reminded Bulma of the all too familiar androids. These blue-skinned beings were Effians, and the reader shall learn the rest as Bulma does.

"Well can't I at least be given a blanket? It's pretty damn cold you know!" 

"Of course," the servant replied. She exited the room quietly and Bulma looked around. This was a change. First she had been locked away in the dungeon, lurking with IT, whatever the hell that was, and now she was in a penthouse. The room was quite spacious, though the walls were domed. She'd never in her life seen so many pillows. There were sofas and rugs, and the floors and walls were all carpeted in contrasting colors. Bright oranges and soft blues, fuschia, violet, and champagne. The room was practically drenched in color. If Bulma hadn't been placed here against her will, she would have adored it. However, the clothing wasn't too tasteful. Black vinyl. She hated vinyl, it was so... squeechy. It creaked when she moved. She liked leather, that made her feel strong. Vinyl made her feel vulnerable, and so she was. Never had she seen such an outfit, if you could even call such a scant piece an outfit. Skinny straps came down her front, expanding just barely over her nipples and joining at the crotch like a V, with just enough material to cover her lower half. What really infuriated her was that the damn thing was a thong, and she despised thongs more then vinyl. Her hair had been let down and curled, cascading down her back. At this time, she was thanking Dende that she had allowed it to grow so long. It was the only thing that truly covered anything on her. Unfortunately she was still tied up, but this time her chains were of gold, and they had a soft material on the inside that didn't damage her wrists. The two men who had been in the dungeon at the time had laid her out on the green sofa and chained her there accordingly. However, she had enough slack so that she could move around on the couch comfortably. At least they had the decency to allow a female to dress her. 

The door slid open and the servant entered once more, carrying a bright blue blanket. She handed it to Bulma who immediately wrapped it around herself. 

"Does the human desire anything else?"

"Yeah, let me go." At this the servant looked up with a worried expression. 

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I know that! I was joking! You're the evil capturer person, so you're supposed to understand! I'm supposed to say 'let me go, please!' and then you say, 'Mwahaha, you'd like that wouldn't you human?' You aren't supposed to look at me and APOLOGIZE!! What kind of abduction is this anyway?" With this outburst, the servant looked quite taken aback.

"What is the human asking?" She said after some time of consideration.

"The human's name is Bulma!" 

"Oh I see, I was not aware. Would the human wish me to refer to her as that?"

"YES the HUMAN would!"

"Very well Bulma, what is it that you would like to know?" 

At this, Bulma smiled. Information, willing information, that's what she really craved.

"Who are you?"

"I am Saliya, your aid." Bulma sat up.

"Where am I?"

Saliya took a seat upon a pillow, realizing there was going to be quite an interrogation.

"You are upon the starship Eckesphere, which is at the time hovering directly above the Earth's crust." 

"Why am I here?"

"That I do not know."

"What are you people? Where do you come from?"

"We are Effians from the planet Kurash, in the Fathom 5 galaxy." 

"Great, I'm on a Star Trek episode, what do I do now?!" The servant looked at her confused.

"Was that a question?" Bulma sighed.

"No it wasn't. Listen, tell me why you're here."

"We are here for you."

"Why?"  
  
"Because you are perfect." Bulma didn't understand, and Saliya upon seeing her face could tell. "Humans do know of perfection do they not?" Bulma nodded. "Then that is all, you are perfect!"

"How am I perfect? What type of perfection?"   


With this question the aid took a moment. Then she finally answered.

"Perfection, truefully, can be many things. It's a purity that many strive for. You have physical perfection, you no doubt are aware of. Flawless skin, no birth marks, moles, freckles. You have no history of acne, or blemishes. You were born with perfect teeth, long eyelashes, hair that never accumulates split-ends or grease. Your pores are impossible to see and your eyes are a perfect blue. Your body is shaped like an hourglass and your proportion is anatomically correct to the very fraction of a millimeter. Tell me Bulma, have you ever been troubled by a cavity, callused hands, bad breath, or even a period that lasted longer then one day?" 

She was dumbstruck after hearing all that the woman had to say. In fact her shock was so complete that all she could do was shake her head. She'd never considered, never examined, but it was all too true. She'd just come to except these factors as normal.

"O..k.. so what if my hair doesn't have split ends or I don't fucking sweat a lot! What does that have to do with perfection? A lot of women are just like me!"

"No Bulma, only one woman is just like you, or should I say, young girl. Your daughter. That is the only other being of true perfection on this planet, in the female category that is. There were quite a few potentials of course, such as the human woman ChiChi who was a close second, but none other come even close. Besides, you also have a perfect mind. You're quite brilliant you know, and yes I believe you are aware of that."

"Well yeah," Bulma agreed. "But I never thought of it as... well I mean..."   
  
Saliya gave her a comforting smile, arching her silver lips.

"Do not be ashamed, feel honored. Perfection is a rarity these days. You are one of the elite few." Bulma didn't know what to say, and so she said nothing. After awhile however, her curiosity was once more hungry for information.

"So if I'm the perfect female, who's the perfect male?" The aid considered.

"There are a good many males on this planet who have achieved perfection, some beyond. All of them you know. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, do you need the rest?"

"No," Bulma replied. "I think I understand."

"Anything else?" Saliya offered.

"What's Chimera?" Bulma finally asked. The aid frowned at this question.

"I cannot tell you this now, but you will know what and who Chimera is quite soon enough." Bulma nodded.

"How about your leader, at least tell me who that is."

"Our leader is Galvan Marquish, Lord and Experior." 

"Lord and Experior huh? So have I met this Galvan?" Saliya smiled.

"Yes, he was the rather large gentleman who came for you in the lower holds. He's quite taken with you I dare presume." Bulma sighed.

"If Mr. Marquish is so taken with me, then why in hell is he getting me prepared for Chimera?" 

"Because Bulma," Saliya said. "Your interests with Chimera are far more greater then his lust. They offer much more then sexual gratification. I'm afraid he must sacrifice his liking for you to the greater cause. It is the Effians he serves, not himself." Bulma lifted an eyebrow.

"Should I be relieved?" The aid blushed, in her own alien way. Light clouds of white lined her cheeks.

"Many, many Effianesses would do anything for a chance to be with his Lordship. He's quite desirable you know." Bulma thought about it. True, he did have a handsome face. Straight white teeth, straight nose, sparkling blue eyes. However, there was the problem with him having blue skin, silver lips and white hair, but she could see how he'd be quite good looking if she was an Effian. 

"Do you desire him Saliya?" At this the servant gasped.

"Bulma, please do not ask such things of me," she giggled lightly. Then after some time added. "Who wouldn't." Bulma smiled. Saliya wasn't unattractive. In fact she was quite beautiful. She wore silver boots that cut off just at the knee line and a short silver skirt that hugged her body to the very curve. Effians kept in wonderful shape, so it seemed. Bulma had not yet witnesses an overweight one. She had also noticed a tattoo on Saliya's left arm, near the shoulder. It looked like a crescent moon with a K in the center, and was the size of a silver dollar. It was also silver, much like the rest of Saliya's attire.

"What does that stand for?" She finally asked, indicating the tattoo. 

"Oh, this is my social standing. You see, the Effians have a caste system much like the Indians of your Earth. This crescent shape is the symbol for our race, and this figure here is our caste." She said, pointing to the K. "There are five castes, ranked H O D K C. I'm in the K caste, which stands for the Calists, or the upper servants. However, if I someday am bonded to a C caste Effian, then I shall be able to change my symbol." 

"Well," Bulma said. "That sounds...great." Saliya smiled.

"I guess it does sound a bit complicated, but..." The door slid open before she could finish and Bulma knew who it was before she turned around.

Galvan Marquish, Lord and Emperior stood regally in the entrance.

"Saliya, have you been good to our guest?" He asked, walking in. Saliya abruptly stood up and bowed her head.

"Yes my Lord, I have been helpful in assisting her to the best of my abilities." Galvan smiled.

"My thanks Calist, be off now." Saliya bowed and exited. Bulma wished she had stayed. The Lord strode up to her couch and bent over, grabbing her chains. With a swift movement, they were broken. "Mrs. Briefs," he said, allowing her to sit up more comfortably. "It is time, Chimera awaits." 

Author's notes:

Hello!! Just wanted to answer a few questions. First of all I apologize for the long and boring conversation between Saliya and Bulma, but it will help in the long run.   
I was asked about the quotes on top and I do believe that after 4 chapters you should be aware of where I'm getting them from. They're actually quotes from chapters yet to come. Soon enough, you'll find out who's saying what and why. Until then, a bit of foreshadowing never hurt anyone, now did it? Heheh, enjoy the story, eat your broccoli, review, review, and luv to everyone! That is all ~JZero


	6. Anticipation

__

"Sometimes I think about him, and I fight back my tears. It exhausts me to be strong and yet I must. I'll win this... don't think I can't."

This was just completely pissing him off. Why couldn't he fucking move? Looking around, Vegeta tried to assess the situation. What he saw was darkness, and what he heard was a nasty dripping sound. He struggled against his chains to no avail. How could they contain him? He was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and he couldn't break a pair of simple chains! 

Footsteps approached and he looked up. The door opened, displaying light that caressed the figure standing in the door frame. It paused to consider him.

"You're a clever one Vegeta," it finally uttered. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" Slowly the being's appearance began to form as Vegeta's sense of vision cleared and got used to the light. It was a giant man, muscles bulging. White hair, silver lips, silver outfit, blue skin. The being smiled displaying blinding white teeth and Vegeta returned that smile with a growl that displayed his own. The large figure cocked his head to one side as he observed Vegeta.

"I know your name as many do. Simply by your reputation. I'm sure you're wondering how those chains can hold you. It's a little trick we picked up from some extinct race, I forget their name. The energy that you excrete in attempts to break the chains is merely absorbed into them. With that, they use their absorbed energy to block your own. It's awfully amusing to watch one of the strongest men in the universe struggle against his own shackles."

"Come closer and we'll see who will struggle!" Vegeta spat, knowing it was an empty threat. The man shook his head.

"So harsh and cold, all of what I've heard, and yet I've not introduced myself. I'm Galvan Marquish, Lord and Emperior of the Effian race."

"And I don't give a shit! Now where is she?" Galvan took a moment to consider.

"If the she you're referring to is Mrs. Bulma Briefs, then she is being sent to Chimera. In fact I'm about to go and witness the proceedings. I'd just love if you attended the ritual with me. After all I do hold you in the highest respects."

"Do I really have a choice?" With this question Galvan smiled.

"No I guess that you do not."

****

She didn't like it. But then again, when had she. They had moved her here and it made her nervous. It was a spacious place that reminded her of a planetarium. It had to be at least 100 ft. squared except for the fact that it was a circular room. The walls ran up 20 ft. before they stopped and then a plastic like covering continued to the top. It was like she was sitting in a globe. At first she didn't know why the walls stopped and there were transparent walls the rest of the way until she saw the people. They sat behind those clear circular walls and watched her. It was a good thousand or so. All blue-skinned Effians, all eyes on her. They sat behind the glass coverings in the stadium-like room and waited. 

The reason she saw it as a planetarium was the fact that there was plant life everywhere. The ground had a thick layer of real grass on it and what surrounded her were trees, vines, and the like. It was a beautiful place and she would have felt quite calm in it had there not been so many people watching from all around. She felt so naked with her skimpy little outfit on. It made her sick. 

Suddenly a man stood up from behind the glass. From so far away Bulma could not tell who it was but when she heard his voice she knew it was Galvan Marquish.

"We are hear today to witness the bonding of Chimera!" With his words, there was a deafening cheer and then silence. "With this eternal bond shall come power, power to grasp for all of our people! We shall harness this new found power and use it for the betterment of all Effians, forever!" One more great cheer. "Let it begin now! Enter Chimera!"

Bulma gasped when she heard a low growl come from deep within the plant life. She heard the movement as it approached, slowly, silently. The lights around the room dimmed to near darkness and she could no longer see the people. She sighed and sat there and waited. As the thing approached she thought of Vegeta, wishing he was there.

Author's Notes: I'm just so cruel aren't I? Ah well, if you review you'll find out who Chimera is! Love to all, remember to drink 8 glasses of water a day! That is all ~ JZero


	7. The End Justifies the Means

Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual content that some people might have a hard time reading about. There is no actual intercourse, but there is a suggestion of it. Viewer discretion is advised.

__

"It's been a long time... I must say I've missed your presence. Now, however, I shall reclaim what was taken from me! You act so brave and confident. I pity you. But, then again, I love shattering dreams."

There it was, and it towered before her. A tiger, it was a tiger, Bulma couldn't believe it. Chimera was an enormous tiger! It prowled forth with blazing orange stripes and exposed glistening fangs. Bulma's breathing increased as her heart beat thundered in her chest. Slowly it stalked out of the plants, considering her. It harnessed a set of piercing blue eyes that gazed into her's with a wisdom acquired from ages. 

Suddenly Bulma wasn't scared anymore. She felt so calm and peaceful looking into those oceanic eyes. That was when the invasion began. She felt her body tingle ever so slightly and while maintaining the gaze with the great beast she heard him speak.

'So they've brought you to me at last.' Bulma's eyes widened. He hadn't spoken, but instead the words had been heard in her mind. Chimera was telepathic.

'What will you do to me?' She begged in thought. Chimera smiled, or at least attempted to with what resulted as a snarl.

'I would wish no harm on to you Bulma, but I'm afraid in order to ensure your freedom...we must partake in an un-likable circumstance.'

'Un-likable circumstance?' Bulma didn't like the sound of that.

'The Effians expect us to bond. Join heart, mind and body. I will not force this upon you, but that doesn't mean that we shall not make them think we bond.'

'What are you suggesting? How does a being bond?' Bulma didn't understand this too clearly.

'Let me explain thoroughly, if I may. I am Chimera, you have doubtlessly been made aware of that. You are a creature of perfection, and so you are candidate to be bonded to myself. These Effians have a harness on my powers that they will release when we bond. Once brought together, I must give yourself and mine to those who have need of our power. However, if we only pretend to bond...'

'They dislocate your harness and you're free.' Bulma nodded with understanding.

'Both of us are free. Once able I can take you and myself to where ever we need to go. Do you trust me with that?'

'For some reason I do.' And she did trust him, she trusted him with all her heart and couldn't think of why that feeling in itself could be wrong. It felt so natural to converse with Chimera and she felt like she had known him for a long time.

'However, there is a conflict in the bonding procedures. They're...sexual. You must only please the eye, there need be no...penetration. Do you understand what you'll need to do Bulma?' She nodded sadly. 'Forgive me for putting you in an awkward situation.' She sighed and shook her head.

'It's not your fault Chimera, you're a prisoner just like me. Besides, it was those damn Effians who put me in this disgusting outfit.'

'Yes, it's quite degrading apparel. Do they believe that by wearing that I will be physically attracted to you? I cherish a thing by its mind, not its body.' Bulma smiled at his comment.

'Chimera, you almost have me wishing you were a man!' 

'Are you ready to go through with this?' Chimera questioned, his big blue eyes staring deep into her own. She nodded with firm resolve and they began.

****

"Ah Vegeta, it seems like they have began," Galvan said in a sinister whisper. Vegeta didn't know how to feel. The scene below was too painful to watch and yet too unbelievable to look away from. His mate, his Bulma was with that enormous mammal. He shook all over, his eyes wide.

Galvan seemed to be relishing the situation. He chuckled as they began to move together and then looked to Vegeta.

"Don't feel betrayed my friend. All women are this way. They're all whores. People like her jump for any chance of sexual pleasure. Look how she smiles in delight, they are bonding Vegeta, and that power shall be mine!" Vegeta couldn't even shake his head, his mind kept telling him that this wasn't happening, it couldn't be. She wouldn't.

****

'Are they buying it?' Bulma questioned, rocking back against Chimera faster. True the whole idea of doing this physically sickened her, but at the time she'd do anything for freedom. 

'Bulma you're not smiling!' Bulma plastered on a fake smile.

'This is so awful Chimera! What's wrong with these people?' 

'Ask me later and I'll give you the list.' Bulma giggled. 'We're almost done, act like you love me!' Bulma tried to keep sadness out of her eyes, but it didn't work. Her smile never reached her eyes, it stopped at her mouth, and so she closed them.

'I only love one man, thank Kami he's not here to see this!' 

****

Galvan squeezed the arms of his chair once they were finished. His mouth was open and he ran a blue tongue over his silver lips. His breathing slowly calmed and he looked to Vegeta again. Never would another see a person filled with so much emptiness, so much sorrow. However, Galvan was not good at reading humans and so he took Vegeta's pained expression as simple shock.

"Wasn't that delightful?" He asked. Vegeta did not reply, he seemed to be frozen at the time. Galvan cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "You aren't any fun when it comes to these matters! No need, I'm sending you home now Vegeta! It was lovely while it lasted, but I'm afraid I have no more use for you. I hope you enjoy your life, it might be minus a whore but I think you'll manage." Galvan nodded to a nearby servant who was standing next to a control panel. The servant entered a few commands into the panel and Vegeta felt light. The last thing he saw before he materialized was Galvan's slender smile. However, Vegeta didn't really take that into consideration due to his extreme unhappiness.

****

Bulma held Chimera to her and tried to act enthralled with the idea of being bonded to him, even though they weren't. 

'How much longer?' She begged, hoping it would only be a short while more. She dearly wanted to be home with her family, and Vegeta.

'I will know. I assure you I've held the heavy weight of their harness for so long that I will notice the difference.' They sat in silence for a time until Chimera suddenly inhaled deeply and made a low growling sound. 'There it is done. Hold onto me tightly and close your eyes. I will take you home.' Bulma nodded and did as told. 

Suddenly she felt a slight jolt, but continued to clasp onto Chimera's flank with her eyes closed as instructed. She kept concentrating on home and seeing Vegeta and not wearing any more vinyl. It all seemed so wonderful. Then she felt another jolt.

'We are here.' Chimera thought to her. She opened up her eyes and there she was, in her own bedroom again. She gasped and looked at Chimera.

'Oh thank you so much!' Chimera laid himself down, and Bulma suddenly noticed how big he really was. He was a massive creature, nearly four times the size of her. He rivaled the bed. 'Let me change!' With that she was gone, and only seconds into the closet before out she came again. She now wore blue jeans and a tee-shirt, far more presentable then her recent ensemble. Chimera nodded his approval.

'You look quite appealing now Bulma. I believe I'm going to find a lake nearby and clean myself. I smell of Effians and it makes me sick. If you have need of me, just tell me, our thoughts will not waver through distance.' Bulma smiled and watched in amazement as Chimera disappeared before her eyes. She sighed and turned around, not sure what to do now.

Where could she begin? She needed to find Vegeta and talk to him about this. Speak of the devil, suddenly there was a splintering sound and the entire door was now completely gone. Standing in the empty doorframe was a raging Vegeta, fists clenched, teeth gritted, and eyes ablaze. When he saw her there was a look in his face that Bulma had never seen before. It was hatred. A feeling of hatred magnified towards her, it was utter madness!

"You!" He bellowed in seething fury. Bulma's face softened and not caring that he looked so angry she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Vegeta, thank Kami, I needed you so much! I was abducted by aliens and they put me in this black vinyl thing and I had to..."

"Fuck a tiger, yeah I SAW YOU!!! You fucking whore!" Bulma released Vegeta in horror and took a step back. Finally she overcame her surprise and smiled.

"Vegeta, you've gotten it all wrong! It only looked like we..."

"I don't want to speak to you, I don't want to look at you! There I was, trying to save your worthless ass, and you screw an animal! Don't give me this shit, I saw you smile. You even fucking liked it!"

"Vegeta, NO!!!"

"Don't talk to me whore! Don't even look at me! Do you understand?" Bulma looked up at Vegeta in sadness.

"Why won't you listen to me?" She begged, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"I only listen to those that are worthy of my time! Not low class scum like you!" She shook her head.

"Vegeta please..." 

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME YOU BITCH!" Then he did the unthinkable. His hand whirred through the air and collided with her jaw. The result of the impact had her sprawled on the ground. She put a shaky hand to her stinging cheek, amazed it wasn't broken. Bulma shut her eyes tightly, praying to Kami that this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She opened her eyes once more to again stare upon a raging Vegeta. She felt her heart was going to break with the hurt she felt inside.

"I want you to get the hell out of here you bitch! We don't allow whores to live here!"

"Is that what you want Vegeta?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes you slut, that's exactly what you want."

'Chimera...' She softly begged in her mind. 

'Bulma?' 

'Chimera, take me away from this place, it hurts too much.' 

She knew he'd be there soon. Before he arrived to take her away she had enough time to say her final words.

"I hope you're happy forever Vegeta. Be proud, you broke my heart. I'm dead now, tell them all that. I'm dead." With that, Chimera was beside her. She closed her eyes and allowed the tingling feeling to flood through her limbs. She welcomed the sudden jolt and sighed as Chimera took her. 

It was time to be born again. It was time for a new life. The dark shadow of her love lay in her the back of her mind. She only prayed she could destroy it. 

Vegeta, she thought of the name one last time. And then, she let it be no more.

Author's notes: Heheh, this was one heck of a dark chapter I know, but don't worry it doesn't last like this forever! Or maybe it does... heheheh... you'll find out! I find that out of severe conflict comes quite interesting conclusions. Stay tuned everyone. Love to all and eat your asparagus! That is all~JZero


	8. Metamorphosis

Author's Note: This may seem weird at first, and even possibly a little boring, but hey, if anyone ever saw the Exorcist they would know that it doesn't get very interesting until the little girl's head starts spinning around! Like I like to say: Patience is a virtue, be virtuous.

The span of time can prove to create a metamorphosis of character. Perhaps a person becomes weaker as they age. Or by chance they become stronger. However, let the reader know, that two years have passed.

****

Honto kept a good bar. Every planet in the galaxy knew this. It was clean, had good music and the beverages were first class. Positioned on Adria, a planet of the Aura galaxy, Honto also had good business. There was heavy commerce from the Greden galaxy that passed through Adria in order to get to Freda, Adria's neighboring planet. They traded in chromium, selica and mitochron. Life was good for a man like Honto. Traders could get rowdy, that was true, but never dangerous. 

So he now he stood behind the counter, finding he didn't like the idea of Corinths in his bar. There were two of them, sitting in the far corner of the place, away from the music and everyone else. Corinths had a heavy reputation for trouble, and they were drinking heavy amounts of Gentura. 

Honto shook his head and nodded to Botts. The big Adrian stepped up to the bar. Honto had hired Botts for two things. His size and his ability to fight. 

"Yeah boss?" Honto nodded ever so slightly to the Corinths.

"Keep an eye on those two, will ya? I don't need problems tonight, we've got a big transport coming in from Han and I want this place to be in one piece." Botts turned slowly and looked around, long enough to see the Corinths. He turned back to Honto and a smirk lit up his green face.

"Don't worry Honto, they won't be a problem. They try to pull something... and I'll pull something!" The two Adrians chuckled and Honto nodded Botts away. 

It was then that the door opened, and she entered. Honto turned to look upon her and found he'd been struck breathless. She was a picture, that was for sure. Knee high black boots, red body suit that revealed enough cleavage for Honto to drool. Around her waist was a black utility belt that held a blaster. She wore a black hooded cloak, but as of now, the hood wasn't on her head. A glorious head she had, that was for sure. Blue hair that draped down her back in layer upon layer of cascading locks. Her body rivaled that of a goddess and Honto found himself leaning on the counter, staring right at her without a care. That was before he shrunk back, after seeing what followed her. 

It was enormous! What a beast, if he'd ever seen one! A blazing orange creature with white fangs and huge paws. It strode in behind the woman without a qualm. The woman strode up to the bar and sat at the counter. Honto stepped over to her, trying not to tremble.

"Uh, listen lady, no animals." With that the monstrosity standing beside her growled its protest.

"I think you could make an exception," she offered. Honto looked to the beast and back to her. He found that before he could do anything, his head was shaking a yes in reply. The woman smiled, revealing a set of blinding white teeth.

"Um, what will it be?" 

"Chimera wants water, put it in a bowl please. I'll have Kryo." Honto nodded with a smile. Kryo meant she had money. He could use a high paying customer. 

"It'll be 13," he said. She nodded and turned to Chimera, stroking his head. "Um, lady," Honto added. She turned around to him again, crystal blue eyes drowning him. "You gotta pay first, for Kryo that is."

"Oh," she said. She slipped a hand into a pocket of her belt and pulled out the amount. "Forgive me." She said, grinning. She handed him the money and his hand brushed against her own as he took it.

"But of course," he said, returning her grin. 

'Ugh, what scum,' she thought to Chimera.

'Yes well, he's nothing to worry about. The two Corinths are in the corner and they've got their eye on you.'

'Well I've got my eye on them. Two is no problem, they'll be easy.'

'Drinks are here.'

Honto handed her the bowl of water which she placed on the floor for Chimera. Then he gave her the Kryo.   
  
Bulma sat at the bar, finally relieved of the annoying bartender, who had stepped off to the side. He was now chatting with his bouncer, and both were obviously discussing her. Bulma shook her head and looked to Chimera who had finished his water. She down the Kryo and smiled.

'Funny thing, that bastard actually serves good drinks.' Chimera nodded.

'They've finished their drinks. I do believe they are approaching you.'

'Let them come.' Bulma said, sitting up. She could feel their presence. Their stench was suffocating, but then again, as of late her senses had become heightened by Chimera.

"You boys need something?" She said coyly, turned around slowly. They were big Corinths, each adorned with the trademarked three-nostrilled nose. 

'Is there anything beautiful in all this ugliness Chimera?'

'I believe you're the only thing as of now that comes to mind.'

The taller one snorted through all three nostrils and turned his head to the side, spitting out blue mucus. Bulma couldn't have been more repulsed.

"Yeah bitch, we need something." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. The shorter one grinned displaying a set of yellow fangs that dripped with saliva.

"Yeah, that something we need is you baby!" They both chuckled together. Bulma's face did not hint of any emotion. 

"Hey, what the fuck are you guys trying to do? Harassing a customer? I think you two had better leave." Botts had strode up and had now set a firm hand on the taller Corinth's shoulder. Bulma sighed.

'Big mistake buddy.'

'Hopefully they won't kill him.'

'He really can't help his ignorance Chimera. Why don't we stop this. His bravado will not save his life.'

'As you wish.' With that Bulma stood up.

"I advise you move out of the way," she said calmly to Botts. The bouncer's eyes went wide with confusion.

"Listen sweetheart, these two could give you some problems. Just lemme get rid of them."

"Please just..." Too late. The tall one had gingerly knocked Botts across the room and the big Adrian was now lying against the wall in pain. Bulma growled, that really pissed her off. She took off her cloak and stepped forward.

"You boys don't know when to stop do you?" She said. The Corinths grinned.

"What bitch? Think that your little pet can save you from us?" 

"No," she said. "I'll save myself." 

'Ready Chimera?'

'Of course.' 

A white ball of energy formed between her palms. The Corinths looked at it in surprise. She raised the small object above her head and let it down. Instead of exploding at her feet it leveled out and went in between the too antagonists. Then, it split in two and impacted both of the awe struck Corinths in the side. They slowly disintegrated each with pain filled expressions as they watched their bodies turn to dust and then they were no more. 

Bulma sighed and turned to the bartender. She nodded to Botts.

"Will he be all right?" Honto could only nod. "Very well then. Sorry about that, here's 10 for the mess." She handed him the money and then picked up her cloak. Putting it on she turned to leave.

"Hey wait a sec," Honto said, finally finding his voice. "Who are you?" Bulma paused and slowly turned around.

'Should I tell him?'

'Why shouldn't you?'

'Very well.'

"I'm Bulma Briefs and this is Chimera. That is all you need to know." 

'Let us go to Freda, Chimera, Gangus should be there waiting.' Bulma kneeled down and put her hand on Chimera's enormous head. 

Every creature who sat in the bar watched on in amazement as she and the beautiful beast quickly faded away and were gone. Seconds afterwards, the transport from Han filed in, and Honto had too much to think about to worry over Bulma. However, those that had been there could only sit in deep contemplation. Botts, who finally recovered, rubbing his sore jaw walked up to Honto. All he could say was:

"What a woman!"

****

They appeared in his office suddenly and he suppressed a surprised gasp. The blue-haired beauty and the orange beast stood before him in all their glory. Gangus smiled in welcome.

"Glad to see you've returned Bulma."

"Payment in full Gangus, they're dead."

"Yes, so my censors tell me, you did very well my dear. The sum was?"

"20 K," she replied.

"Very well," he said. With that he pressed a few numbers into the console that served as his desk. A slot emitted the amount given and Gangus handed it to Bulma. "I look forward to doing more business with you Bulma. You and Chimera are good employees."

"I don't work for you, Gangus. I work for myself."

"Oh please do forgive me Bulma, I meant nothing by it, you know that!" Gangus found himself quite nervous whenever she got angry. He wouldn't want to tangle with her, or that giant cat.

"Contact me in one week Bulma, and I'll have a new target for you."

"All right. Anything else Gangus?" He looked up in confusion and then added with a smile:

"Be careful." She grinned and touched Chimera. Gangus watched in astonishment as the two disappeared in front of his eyes.

"I wish I knew how they do that!" He said, leaning back in his seat.

****

Home, they were finally home! Or at least, Bulma's new home. It hadn't taken Chimera very long to find a suitable place. It was a beautiful little planet, just outside of the Milky Way galaxy. It was called Remina and there wasn't much on it. All of the creatures that inhabited it had limited intelligence, much like the animals of Earth. With Chimera's help, Bulma soon constructed a workable home. Then, as they discovered more and more of space and Bulma started making money, they had added on. Soon, their makeshift hut became close to a palace. Remina was under the Condor protection policy. This meant that it was neutral planet and so there weren't many visitors. Who ever did decide to conquer it usually came face to face with Bulma and they soon left, whether it be running away, or as was usual, in a body bag.

Chimera had taken them straight to her bedroom. She sighed and once more removed her cloak. Then she fell onto the bed. Chimera jumped up onto it as well. Bulma had made her bed humongous, to fit her enormous friend. She stroked his head and opened her mind. She loved conversation with Chimera, it never exhausted her like talking did.

'Can I trust Gangus?'

'Yes, very much. You frighten him, he shall not try and meddle with you.'

'That's good.'

'Do you want to wait a week for the next target, or should we contact Sed?'

'Let's wait. If Sed comes up with someone, he'll contact me. I'm tired.' 

'Yes, you should be. You've taken down 5 targets in 3 days.'

'Only with your help.'

The first thing that Bulma had discovered when she and Chimera came to live together was the power Chimera harnessed. It had soon been explained to her that Chimera did have much power, but he could only release it through a creature of perfection. That was her and so, they soon began to train. For a whole year Bulma learned Chimera's power, which he transferred and thus released through her. While she learned, Chimera had gotten rid of the targets. He was an amazingly strong beast even without the use of his power. Soon Bulma had learned to channel it, and then she had taken care of their targets.

'Are you happy Bulma?' That one made her think. Chimera didn't usually question her happiness.

'I'm alive Chimera. I might not be happy, but you make me... You make me feel better.'

'I'm glad to hear that Bulma. I'm sorry that you aren't happy.'

'Well...we can't have everything now can we?'

'No, we certainly can't.'

****

Author's Note: Well, Bulma's turned into an assassin, and she can power up too! Isn't that great? I'm happy that she can, she needs a little fire power to back up her mouth! Hehehe. For those who are wondering where the heck Vegeta is, never fear! He shall return in the next chapter. Do not worry, my dear readers. He and Bulma shall see each other once more, it's destiny! Just... not right now... Review Review Review!! Luv to everyone, even the flamers! That is all ~ JZero


	9. A New Threat

__

"I've stood on the precipice of Hell, and you held me back. Now let me fall... let me endure my fate without your hindrance!"

The night was so calm, so perfectly peaceful. The sky was etched over with monotonous charcoal hues that trimmed around bright, piercing stars. She was out there.

No, never again. He'd told himself he'd never think of her. Two years, full of agony and survival, where each day yielded nothing more then the promise of another after that.

They'd tried to wish her back, but all in vain. Vegeta knew this. The dragon said it wasn't possible to bring her back. Vegeta couldn't tell them it was because she wasn't really dead. She had made it clear before she left that she was.

Bra had taken her mother's death better than Trunks. She was still far too young to understand the finality of it all. For her, mommy was gone and wouldn't be back for a long time. Trunks had sobbed endlessly for days on end. Never had Vegeta seen him so heartbroken, so exhausted with depression. 

Goku had fell on dark days as well. He remained in his house for a month, only leaving the bedroom for meals that he barely consumed. ChiChi had stayed by his side, crying here and there for her departed friend. 

Even Piccolo had been noticeably moved. An occurrence such as this could only yield dreariness. 

No one knew of the truth except for Vegeta and Dende himself. Vegeta had spoken to the young Namekian and they had both agreed it would be better to have Bulma remain dead, seeing as how that was what she wanted.

And so two years had come and gone, each day a little less happy, each day far more dark then the first. Color had left the world, Vegeta's environment was a pallet of black.

At night he found it hard to sleep, the bed was empty, he was alone. He couldn't believe how hard it was to get used to being by himself again, since he'd accomplished that existence all his life. So he usually sat somewhere quiet and contemplated the past.

And now he was here, looking up at the velvet night sky with a certain melancholy he knew would never leave. Whenever he wasn't keeping himself busy, his memory replayed that last scene of a life that no longer existed. A life with her.

Standing there, he'd condemned her. No mercy, not a moment of consideration, just passionate hate. She'd broken his heart. Yes the Saiyan prince once had a heart and she had shattered it. He'd called her a whore. But wasn't she? After all, he'd seen her with that beast and she'd fucking enjoyed it. Her smiles of pleasure still haunted him, for it was then that he had felt his heart tear in two. 

Why had he struck her? That perfect face, so full of confusion. He still felt the force of the blow, and allowed a single tear to escape his eye. He'd vowed never to harm her. However, she'd hurt him worse.

Pain-filled cerulean blue eyes still pleaded with him. They still asked why.

He didn't have the answer.

Life goes on, as the familiar saying goes. The Zed warriors had come to terms with their loss and finally they learned to move on. Goku was jovial once more, even though at often times, one could tell his eyes had lost their carefree luster. 

Vegeta had learned to care for his children as best as he could. Bra had grown considerably, and her potential beauty had reached new heights. Vegeta had a hard time looking at her, for fear of remembering her mother. Bra was Bulma's mirror image. Trunks had become strong in his youth. He and Goten trained constantly, destroying new barriers of power as they went along. Vegeta himself found that he was no subject to idleness. If he wasn't training in the gravity room, or sparring with Goku, he was doing something productive. He couldn't stand not being active, for then his thoughts would wonder back to her and he'd ache all the more.

****

"Goku! Supper's ready!" The raven-haired beauty shouted. "You'd better hurry..." A blur flew by her. Soon she heard the sounds of her husband gobbling up dinner. "Or it will get cold." She finished.

"All wite! ChiChi..." He said through frantic bites. "You.. made my favowit! Aw... you're.. the gweatest!" She grinned and sat down at the table across from him. Nearly as soon as her body came into contact with the chair Goku was done. 

"You liked it?" She asked. Goku smiled and leaned back, absently putting a hand on his full belly.

"DEElicious!" 

"I'm glad. Tomorrow I'll cook..." She was silenced by a whirring sound that was too loud to be the wind. She and Goku both stood up.

"Whoa buddy! Something's... something's coming, and it's a big something!" 

"Oh no! Not more aliens! We don't need any more fighting!"

"Gee ChiChi, I'm sorry, but this... this one's ENORMOUS!! I've never felt a ki like this before. It's too much! It's...more then me... more than Gohan... more... more than anyone!" ChiChi stood there, bottom lip quivering and she looked at her husband in worry. Suddenly, she grabbed a plate and flung it at the wall.

"Dammit! Another super being who wants to mess with us!" 

"Now ChiChi!" 

"Oh don't you ChiChi me Mr.!" And then she stopped suddenly and rushed forward, falling onto Goku in tears. 

"Aw ChiChi, what's wrong now?" He said, carefully pulling her to him, holding her close. He felt her body trembling in his arms and looked down on her in confusion.

"Goku... I just don't want you...fighting... anymore," she said between sobs. "I'm afraid you'll die again... or Gohan... or... Goten... or..."  
  
"ChiChi, I've been against some tough odds, and we've always come out ok now haven't we? Don't worry, I promise you, I'll live through this. Besides! Maybe it's a nice alien this time!" ChiChi cried even harder.

"Oh Goku, you know they're never nice!" 

"ChiChi," serious, he'd spoken so seriously. She looked up at him, dark eyes filled with sadness. "I love you," he said. For a moment, ChiChi saw passion that lay dormant in the enormous man. She saw the insatiable love that had always been there. She smiled through her tears.

"I love you too," she said. He leaned forward and touched his lips to her own. Bliss, she'd always remember this. If he died tomorrow, she'd have this moment forever. 

****

He sensed it, the approaching power. It was enormous, he'd never win. Because of this he couldn't wait to battle. He longed for destruction, whether he inflict it, or it be done to him. If he died today, release. If he killed today, fulfillment. 

Let them come.

Author's Note: Do not worry my wonderful readers, B and V will soon meet again. It is predestined! Why else would Dende allow Vegeta to say she was dead... cause he knows that something's gonna happen! Anyhoo, hope ya liked the warm little moment between ChiChi and Goku. Thought this one needed just a little happiness in the bleak insanity I've created thus far. Never fear, I promise you diamonds, but until then, be satisfied with rhinestones. Luv to everyone, even those that don't get it! That is all ~JZero 


	10. A New Target

Nightfall. The stars shone so brightly on this planet. They were so big, bright and gleaming. She smiled, just barely, as she observed them in silence. Chimera was in the house. She liked walking by herself at nights, it was a newly acquired habit. Chimera knew her well enough to give her that privacy. He had shut his mind off from her own. So now she walked slowly looking at the stars and thought of him. It wasn't hard to do. Whenever she closed her eyes, there he was. A constant reminder of her unhappiness. She could still see those coal black eyes, handsome features that used to leave her short of breath. 

So far away.

She couldn't touch him, though she longed to. All cares aside, she wanted to bury her pain deep within and go back, back to him. She couldn't, he didn't love her. He didn't even trust her.

Her cheek still stung from that horrible blow. Physically, it hadn't been painful, but it had wounded her more deeply then anything else ever could. His eyes had been so angry, so full of hatred. A hatred she thought she'd never see. Oh well, she'd been wrong about a lot of things. 

Life goes on.

But had it? Two whole years, passed by in slow torture of the soul, and she still saw his face as easily as she had in the past. He wasn't fading from her mind like she'd wanted him to. 

Bulma had made a vow never to say his name again. She only referred to him in her mind as Him or He. She felt that if she spoke his name aloud, she'd die in self misery. She should be dead, Chimera was the only thing keeping her alive now.

The deep bond of companionship they shared was soothing and reliable, but it did not quench her need for affection. She wanted real arms to wrap around her once more. Wanted them to hold her to a firm chest with reassurance. No, never again. 

A tear, just one more. She always cried at night. How could she not with thoughts of him. She'd never understood just how much she loved him. How much she relied on his company. 

Sex wasn't what she yearned for. She'd soon learned that with fighting and death came satisfaction. However, how could she not miss making love to him. No, she just wanted...completion.

'Bulma...'

'What's wrong Chimera?'

'Message from Sed, a new target.'

'Can't he wait till morning?'

'You forget it's day time on Freda.'

'I guess I did. Give me a minute.' Bulma turned to go, angry that her solitude had be interrupted. Before she left to go, she turned back to the stars and found the light blue cluster in the distance. The Milky Way. 

"Good night," she wished it. As she left, she replaced the cold iron cast upon her heart. The only one that had the key to it now was Chimera. Never again would she love another, nor forgive the love she had lost. He'd hurt her far more then any ever had. 

However, to say never is to say forever. How can a heart hold true to such a finality? Only time can tell. 

****

Author's Note: I promise that Bulma and Vegeta shall be having a reunion VERY shortly. Just please be patient and know that I'm a hopeless romantic, but also a tragedy writer... sooo it's gonna be either really sad or really happy, or bittersweet-which is my personal favorite! Luv to all, even the flamers. That is all ~JZero


	11. Reunion

On his way there, he felt a powerful ki come parallel with his own. Goku smiled and turned his head to Vegeta in silent greeting. Vegeta looked back at him and nodded, his dead eyes not showing a hint of emotion. Goku sighed.

Ever since Bulma had been killed, Vegeta had been an empty shell. The only thing he was affectionate to was his children, and even in that vicinity he was lacking. Any personality he had ever held was gone now. Vegeta only lived each day in hopes that there wouldn't be another. He wouldn't kill himself because of pride and besides, he did have two children to look after. Goku still felt the pang of loss when dealing with the death of Bulma. She had been his mother. She had been his sister. She had been his best friend. Sure Krillin had been a wonderful companion, but Bulma had known him since the very beginning. He still couldn't believe that she was really gone for good. Because of these feelings, he could understand Vegeta's loss. Vegeta had loved her. He'd loved her with everything. Goku had known that the moment he found out about Trunks. He'd seen the way Vegeta acted around her. He knew how Vegeta felt because it mirrored his own love for ChiChi. Yes the Saiyan Prince had loved someone, and he'd lost them for good. 

Soon he felt another power come up from behind and found that Gohan was flying next to him on his other side. He turned his head and smiled, happily receiving a smile back. Soon, Krillen and 18 followed, with Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chaozu. Finally, Trunks and Goten appeared, bringing up the rear. They flew together in search of the previously detected ki, knowing that by finding it they sealed their fates.

****

"Hi Sed," Bulma said, greeting her associate on the video-phone. The Fredan smiled back at her with obvious delight.

"Bulma, darling, it's been too long! I hear you're taking targets for Gangus now," he replied. Bulma nodded and smirked.

"What's wrong Sed, you think I'm a double player?" With that the Fredan laughed.

"No, Bulma, not at all. Everyone in this business knows you have no loyalty to anyone. That's why you're so reliable! You get the job done no matter who it is! Besides, I personally know Gangus and he's a good man! Or at least, that's what he'll tell you!" Sed added, laughing at his own joke.

"So, who's the new target Sed?" Sed frowned his obvious disapproval.

"Don't you ever just want to have a good humored conversation Bulma? It's always work work work with you, never any fun!"

"I have fun on the job Sed, so who is it?" Sed gulped, knowing just what she could do on the "job".

"It's an easy assignment, promises to grant you a nice profit. You know, to make the house payments!" He smiled, and realized that Bulma was not returning the smiled. "It's a greasy Corinth, I heard you've already taken two, so he shouldn't be a problem. Name's Befeg Hareti. Located somewhere on Comish." Bulma grinned.

"Sed, you know that Comish is in the Turak galaxy, I charge extra for that place." 

"Yes yes," Sed replied. "That I know, so don't you worry! 30 K?" Bulma gave him a genuine smile.

"That'll do," she said. Sed nodded with a smile.

"Good good, payment in full once you destroy him. I'll be waiting my dear!" 

"Bye Sed." With that, she turned off the video-phone, not waiting for Sed's return goodbye. 

'Well Chimera, how about we deal with this one now?'

'I hate going to Turak, you know that.'

'Yes I know, but the sooner we get this over with the better. Besides, I've gotten plenty of sleep, I don't need anymore rest.'

'Very well, Bulma, let's go then!' 

She put her hand on Chimera's head and smiled as they exited the house, knowing that fighting and death would follow. For now, it was all that she craved.

****

They landed in front of the space ship. It was a small pod, smaller then those made at Capsule Corp. Goku scratched his head as he observed it and took a step forward.

"Where do ya think it is?" He said, looking around. Soon, his got his answer.

Their visitor was soon standing in front of them, head held high, lips curved in a smile. Vegeta couldn't suppress his gasp. 

"You!" He said aloud, causing the rest to look his way. In front of them stood the Lord and Emperior himself, Galvan Marquish. Arms crossed, cape flapping in the wind, he smirked upon the warriors.

"Vegeta!" He exclaimed in greeting. "So good of you to come! It's been so long... I dare say that you've missed my company?" Vegeta growled his response and Galvan frowned. "I guess not." 

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, looking at him curiously. Galvan bowed low.

"I am Galvan Marquish, Lord and Emperior to the Effian race."

"And that means?" Krillin asked, looking quite confused. Galvan looked at the bald little man.

"Why, that means you're all doomed! You see, I have a newly acquired power, you've no doubt already detected or you wouldn't be here! There is a great wealth of power in the universe if you only know where to look! After some...persuasion.. the priestess of Veradan gave me the chalice of Alian. That might not sound so amazing to you, but that chalice offers inconceivable power to those who hold it! I tried to come about such powers with that whore Bulma, but alas, the bitch tricked me. Ah well, I do believe her fate was sealed anyway, or so I've heard." 

"Leave Bulma out of this!" Goku yelled. Galvan put a hand to his mouth.

"Oh do please forgive me Goku! After hearing so much about you it's quite an honor to come face to face with the mightiest fighter in the universe! Wait a minute... I do believe that would be myself now..."

"What do you want here, Galvan?" Gohan asked.

"Well, my dear Gohan, I want what any conqueror would want. I want Earth! Now I know from precedent that it won't be given to me... I've heard enough stories about some unfortunate souls who attempted to gain Earth.. and failed miserably. However, I'm here to propose a compromise!"

"We'll never compromise Earth, Galvan. You should have known that too!" Goku said, clenching his fists.

"Yes, I do know that! But you see, Goku, there is a problem. I want Earth, and I want it very badly. If I challenge you for Earth, I could very well destroy it in the process, much like Freeza did. That wouldn't do for me. So, I have a battlefield already selected on another planet, just on the borders of this galaxy. Would it do for you if we fought there?" Goku nodded.

"It makes no difference where we fight." Goku said.

"Good! There's only one other small detail. I'll only take on those who stand a chance of defeating me. After all, I'll be your source of transport!"

"So," Gohan said. "You're saying that some of us won't be able to come?"

"Yes, Gohan! But never fear, your name is not among the list! I definitely would like a good brawl with you. However, I'm afraid that warriors such as Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, and Chaozu will not be able to withstand my powers. It'd just be a waste of lives and time on their parts. Don't you agree, Piccolo?" The green Namekian looked down, and then back up, focusing his angry face on Goku.

"The bastard's right Goku, we wouldn't stand a chance." Goku nodded sadly, knowing how hard it was for Piccolo to admit that. Galvan smiled.

"Very well, now that that's understood, let us be off!" Goku nodded. He looked to Gohan.

"You ready for this son?" Gohan smiled in reply.

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

Goku looked back to Goten.

"What about you?"

"Aw c'mon dad! You know I'm ready to go!" Goten asserted. Trunks grinned.

"Me too!" He said.

Goku turned to Vegeta. 

"And you?" Vegeta looked at him with cold resolve.

"I could care less." Goku smiled and turned back to Galvan.

"Very well, we're ready to go." As soon as he said that, he felt his body become light. "Whoa!" Was all he could say, before he was teleported away.

****

She smiled a smile of complete satisfaction. Standing back, she allowed the body to drop in front of her. 

"Buh bye, Befeg," she said and turned around to leave. They'd picked a reasonably private alleyway to take down the hefty Corinth. It had been an easy job, but she'd had fun. Placing a hand on Chimera, she allowed him to take her to Sed.

****

"Where are we?" Goku exclaimed. Galvan smiled.

"This is the planet Remina! I do believe there's only one true inhabitant on this rock so it should prove to be an excellent battlefield." Suddenly there was a beep and Galvan looked at his wrist. It was adorned by a small electronic device which was now blinking. Galvan sighed. "My people call! I'll give you all a few good hours to adjust and perhaps explore this place! I don't know exactly how long this will take but I do promise to return. I really hunger for a good fight!" With that he was gone, leaving the five warriors alone for the time being. 

"Well," Goku said, smiling. "Why don't we check this place out?" Vegeta crossed his arms and hmphed.

"I'll wait here." He said looking forward at nothingness. Goku frowned.

"Very well," he said. "Everyone else, let's go!" They all nodded and were off, leaving a stoic Vegeta in his place.

****

"Wow! Check this out!" Goku exclaimed. In his explorations, he'd come across a palace in the middle of the wilderness. "Gee, everyone should be able to see this!" He thought about how to get everyone else's attention and soon came up with the solution. He powered up. If the others sensed that, they'd think there was trouble and would come to help.

It didn't take more then a few minutes before everyone, including an angry Vegeta had arrived and landed before Goku.

"What's wrong dad?" Goten said looking around in worry.

"Oh!" Goku answered, putting a hand behind his head. "Nothing! I just found this really cool house and thought y'all would like to check it out!" Gohan smiled and turned around to look at the place.

"That's a real work of art," he said, observing it. 

"Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "How cool is that?"

"Well," Goku said. "Let's go in!" They immediately hurried into the building, flying through the open windows. Vegeta stood there, observing the fools as they entered, even his own son. The Earth was in jeopardy and here they were exploring some house. He rolled his eyes and slowly followed the procession.

****

"Thanks Sed," Bulma said as she received the money.

"No problem Bulma, you did a great job!" Bulma smiled.

"I always do a great job Sed, make no mistake."

"Yeah, I know Bulma, I know!" But she was gone, already having left with Chimera. Sed stared at the empty place in his office and smiled. 

"Everytime," he said. "Everytime!"

****

She arrived home partially tired, but no worse for wear. 

'Thanks a lot Chimera, we did good!'

'Yes we did...Bulma!'

'What?' She thought, noticing his anxiety.

'Intruders.'

'Where?'

'In the main hall.'

'Let's go.'

****

"Wow! Would you check this place out! It's amazing!" Goku exclaimed, examining the tapestries.

"Yeah, really great," Vegeta said, leaning against the wall.

That's when they heard footsteps. Goku looked up. 

"Someone's coming."

"That's right!" A voice replied. "Someone's here!" They turned around to see her. After two years of false information, it's sometimes hard to accept the truth. When Bulma walked in on five people that she thought she'd never see again, she took the encounter rather well. However, the others didn't. They now were face to face with a ghost of the past and didn't have a clue of what to do next.

Silence invaded the main room. A silence that couldn't last forever.

****

Author's note: Well they're all together again! How marvelous, right? Now the real conflict begins! I hope that I can get these people out of the problems I've created.... =)

Special Note: This is directed to Hidden_Angel, much thanx to you! It was so great to read that weird flame and then read YOUR review which made my day much brighter! However, if you don't update Power Of Love soon I'm gonna do something! Like maybe not update one of my fics! LOL Much luv to ya! And thanx for my adorable card!

Anyhoo, till next time, luv to everyone and everyone! That is all ~JZero


	12. Confrontations

__

'You must answer this question with your own strength. I cannot help you to face your past, I'm only your present.' 

****

So many feelings, far too many to be conveyed in a single moment. That second, where everyone stood still and gawked in awe, that second was hers to command. 

__

'Chimera, there's trouble.' The great beast leaped out in front of her. He growled, displaying his set of fangs as he protectively guarded her. 

Eyes wide, the rest of the warriors stood still, silent as death. Then, they came alive.

"Bulma!" Goku shouted, taking a step forward. The beast growled low and Goku moved back apprehensively.

"Mom?" Trunks said, his voice very shaky. Bulma felt she would lose control. Her own son stood before her. How many nights had she thought of him? That unfortunate spawn who had such an unworthy mother. And now he was in front of her, handsome as could be. He looked so much like his father. His father! He was here as well, standing close by, looking at her with that same amazement the others shared.

__

'Chimera? What do I do? They're my past.'

__

'Your past is dead Bulma!' Chimera thought, turning to her. _'Leave them behind.'_

__

'You're right.'

"What are you doing here?" She commanded, putting her hands on her hips, and spreading her legs a shoulder length apart. Her presence demanded attention as the beast encircled her.

"Bulma?" Goku said once more. "You're...you're alive?"

"Mom?" Trunks said. "Mom, you're...what are you doing here?"

"Why should that concern you?" She questioned, trying to keep her eyes narrowed to the face that stole her heart. Her own son, right in front of her. She didn't even deserve to face him.

__

'What do I do Chimera?'

__

'Converse with them, find out why they're here.'

__

'Very well.'

"Why do you come here?" She asked, leaving no room for hesitation.

"Because of a certain Galvan Marquish," it was Gohan who added this. "He's decided to take over Earth, and wants to fight us here. That way Earth won't be destroyed." No one could fail to miss the surprise in Bulma's countenance. 

"How dare he! Doesn't he know this is a neutral planet?"

"Obviously he doesn't care," Gohan replied. Bulma sighed and looked down to Chimera.

__

'It seems there will be battle. I'll enjoy destroying Galvan.'

__

'But how do you know he shall be so easily defeated? After all, if he had the courage to challenge these warriors, then his powers must be phenomenal.'

__

'Perhaps.'

"How did he become so powerful? The last time I was with him he wasn't strong at all." Bulma pondered.

"Some chalice thingy!" Goten asserted, finally able to speak.

__

'Well?'

__

'Bulma, I think he's referring to... Oh my! Ask if it's the chalice of Alian!'

"Is it the chalice of Alian?" She asked. Gohan looked shocked.

"Yeah, that's it!"

__

'What's that?'

__

'It's power, Bulma. Immense power. Galvan wields a good deal of it now.' 

"Shit!" She said aloud.

"What?" Gohan asked. So far, he and Goten were the only ones who could bring themselves to speak.

"It seems we have a problem. Galvan's got a lot of power on his hands."

"Well, that's not our problem right now!" Goku said finally. "Our problem is why aren't you dead? Why are you here?" Bulma looked to him and found she couldn't find the words to reply.

__

'Chimera!'

'You must answer this question with your own strength. I cannot help you to face your past, I'm only your present.' Bulma looked up to the circle of men. The men she had known for so long. Could forgiveness be harnessed from these bewildered eyes that gazed upon her now? 

Perhaps.

"I've lived here for two years now." She finally said.

"Two years?" Gohan asked. "We thought you died two years ago."

"I did, in a way." She said, looking down at the floor. Goku looked at Vegeta accusingly.

"You knew she was alive? You knew and you never told us?" Vegeta could not answer this question, barely able was he to remain composed. Bulma answered for him.

"He was instructed before I departed to tell everyone I was dead." Goku looked up at her with a face full of question.

"But why? Why did you leave us?" Bulma sighed and dry washed her hands in serious contemplation. Finally she looked up into Goku's heartbroken black pupils. She knew then that she couldn't tell those eyes the truth.

"When Galvan abducted me, I befriended Chimera. We became good friends and he told me about the universe. I became interested. I left Earth, but before doing so, told him," she said, pointing to Vegeta, " that everyone was to think I was dead." Goku shook his head.

"You just became best friends with this monster and decided to go planet hopping?" He said, voice rising, cheeks reddening.

"That's right! You know me, Goku! How restless I am. Earth just got too boring I guess, so I decided I needed some change!" Tears streamed down Goku's face. 

"How could you mom?" Trunks bellowed. "How could you just leave us all like that?" Bulma fought herself and kept her wits.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I just couldn't be a mother anymore. I was just too bored with my life."

"Too bored with your family!" Trunks screamed. His tears were falling haphazardly down his face, ricocheting off of the cool marble floor. "You just decided to leave us all and go have some fun!" He shook his head. "I wish you were really dead, I wish you were really dead," he said. Without another word he turned and flew out of the palace. Goten looked confused, but decided to follow after his friend.

Gohan and Vegeta seemed to remain unaffected by the situation, and Goku was finally overcoming his tears.

"You hurt me so much Bulma," was all Goku said.

"Well, I'm sorry Goku, but I guess I just had to do what I had to do." Bulma said dryly.

__

'Chimera, I'm about to fall,' she thought. 

'No you won't, I've been giving you strength. Why did you lie?'

'Because they wouldn't have believed the truth. Because they deserve to know me for who I am, an evil being who destroys everything.'

'Bulma, exile has made you kill. You are not evil, you are good.'

'I'm the epitome of all that's bad and you know it.' 

Goku sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Galvan will be back soon. When he's here we fight," Goku said with finality. He looked at Bulma with cold regard. "I suggest you stay here where you'll be safe."

"Sorry Goku, but I can't do that," Bulma said. "I'm going to fight him too." Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But why Bulma? How are you going to fight him? I mean after all, it's going to be a big enough challenge for us!" At this Bulma smirked, a movement of the lips that almost mirrored Vegeta's.

__

'Wanna give them a show, Chimera?'

'It would be most delightful.'

Bulma clenched her fists as she felt the power begin to immerse her slender figure. Her dead eyes sparkled with a new intensity as the strength of her companion flooded through her veins.

****

Author's Note: Yeah! It's time to show em all just what Bulma's made of! About time, I should say! =) Anyhoo, next time should be a nice Bulma confronts Veggie chapter, so please REVIEW REVIEW cause I won't post till I get lots of nice, long, plentiful reviews! (Ok, I'm kidding, I'll post anyways, but the reviews are very much appreciated.) I would also like Hidden_Angel to hurry up with her posting of Power of Love! Much luv to everyone, even the anonymous goober reviewers.. did I just say goober? Must be the caffeine. That is all ~JZero


	13. Waiting for an End

__

"What you gave me was two years of pain!" 

****

There she stood before him, hands on her hips, so strong. She looked well. No, better than well, more like amazing. She was still gorgeous. No, he couldn't think that now. He wouldn't allow himself to think of her now. It took every ounce of will power Vegeta could muster to remain steadfast. Arms crossed, he stood erect and omnipotent. He was the Prince of Saiyans and no bitch could make him feel a lesser man. 

During the entire episode of momentary shock and a time span of two years summed up by her own lips, Vegeta had stood proud. True, his first reaction was bewilderment, but he had soon regained control. After all, he'd known she was still alive, they hadn't.

Trunk's exit had been perhaps for the best. He didn't need to remain in the same room with the mother who left him. However, why had she lied to them? Vegeta couldn't understand that. Perhaps she was too ashamed to admit what had really happened. The dirty whore still had shame. 

What Vegeta found particularly interesting was the fact that she was still with that animal. The enormous beast circled around her protectively. He wanted to shudder at the sight of it. Seeing it brought back memories. Awful thoughts that he battled to delete from his mind. Still he stayed calm and cool. Yes Vegeta had remained unwavering, until she began to power up.

****

Bulma could feel the energy crackling in her palms as Chimera's power engulfed her body. It flooded her limbs and writhed within. The power she now possessed almost seemed to have a life of its own. However, Bulma could control it, and she did. 

She continued to smile as more and more power was excreted through her pores. Goku's face showed obvious amazement. Gohan was stand nearby and Bulma watched his jaw quickly drop open, threatening to hit the floor. HIS eyes were wide open, and Bulma found herself surprised by HIS surprise. She giggled lightly and with her new powers boldly looked at him.

Oh Kami, she shouldn't have done that. His handsome features, so deeply engraved within her memory were now fully alive and in front of her. Dark charcoal pupils, straight chiseled nose and sensuous mouth. How she missed those. 

Then she looked at his arms. Those rock solid, muscular arms that had once held her so close. So close that their hearts had beat together and they could feel each other breathe. She wouldn't cry though, she would not cry. 

__

'Strength Bulma.'

She smiled once more. Thank Kami for Chimera. Then again, he had got her into all of this. She shook her head, no she was wrong. Galvan had done this. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the scheming power-hungry Effian once more in her memory. Galvan was to blame! With that thought alone, Bulma's power skyrocketed, as she literally inhaled the essence of Chimera.

****

Goku stood back aghast in a mixture of awe and horror. The amount of power that Bulma now possessed was purely impossible! However, it was fact, she did have this strength. Could she use it? He couldn't tell for sure, but by the confident smirk she directed towards him, he could tell she at least had an idea of what she was doing. Her smug expression portrayed knowledge. She knew exactly what she was doing. For that, Goku respected her. He respected any fighter. He just never thought he'd come to think of Bulma like that. For the first time since seeing her, Goku smiled.

"Wow, Gohan! Can you believe this power?" Goku exclaimed, not even turning to his son for fear to take his eyes off of her.

"No way! I mean, she's almost more powerful then us, dad!" Gohan replied while gawking at her.

"She'll be a good match for Galvan," Goku said. Bulma laughed lightly and exhaled putting her hands down once more by her sides. She was done powering up, now she could show them all she knew.

****

Vegeta couldn't believe the amount of power his former mate possessed. It was almost unnatural. If he hadn't sensed Galvan's power before, he would have thought it impossible. When she was finished powering up she sighed softly and seemed to relax. 

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?" Gohan answered with his own question. 

"Ready to see what I can do?" Gohan and Goku both nodded vigorously. Then suddenly, Bulma disappeared before their very eyes. Goku blinked, and then gasped as he was lifted from the floor. Bulma had snuck around behind and was now levitating him several inches off the ground by the neck, allowing gravity to fight her battle. Goku's powerful arms swung around sluggishly as she cut off his air intake. Then she dropped him before he fell unconscious. He landed lightly and heaved for air. 

Even though his thick neck was now red he smiled through his spasmic breath patterns.

"She's gotta good grip!" He asserted, finally catching his breath.

"Is that enough?" Bulma asked. Gohan looked at her curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"So you are strong, and you can fly. We realize that you possess a great deal of energy. However, can you control and harness your ki?" Bulma nodded.

"If you want to see, I suggest we go outside. I love my house, wouldn't want it to be destroyed." She grinned and strode towards the entrance door. Goku and Gohan followed excitedly. Vegeta stood still, watching them exit and finally, after a short time, followed suit.

****

"I hate her! How could she do that? I mean, sure, I'm fine, but what about Bra? Her youngest child, I mean how did she... Why would she..." Trunks spat out resentful words with ardor. Goten stood by looking slightly confused, but profusely sympathetic.

"Aw man Trunks, I know that you're mad but at least she's not dead! I mean, let's look on the bright side! She's happy too, or at least she looks happy, shouldn't that be good?"

"Yeah, Goten, she's soooo happy! She loves her life now that we're not in it! When I heard she died, I thought I wouldn't be able to go on. I thought that was it, my life was over, how could I be happy again with out my mom? And then I find out that she left us intentionally. Why did she leave? Because we bored her! That's right Goten! My mom walked out on our family because she was bored with us!" Goten opted for a grin.

"Don't feel so bad Trunks! You don't bore me! And besides, your dad didn't leave you did he? He stayed with you and took care of you and all that good stuff!" Trunks looked up at Goten and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad I don't bore you Goten, but you don't understand. Sure my dad stayed with us, but not really. He lost everything when mom left. He stopped being him. He wasn't angry anymore, or mean. He lost his edge, and stopped wanting to compete. He turned super pessimistic about his life and walked around like a zombie. Training constantly and eating here and there, that was his daily ritual. A small nod or a slight smirk, that was all Bra and I got from him, then he was gone again. No Goten, my dad was more dead then mom." Goten's optimistic face fell.

"Why didn't you ever say anything Trunks?" 

"I dunno. I didn't want to upset you. Besides, I never really thought about it until now. I guess I just pushed it out of my mind so I wouldn't have to deal, you know?" Goten nodded his understanding.

"Yeah, when I'm really hungry, but mom's not ready with dinner yet, I sometimes think about something else so I don't have to remember how darn hungry I am!" Trunks laughed and Goten looked at him even more confused.

"What's so funny?" Trunks shook his head.

"You just understand me Goten, I'm grateful for that." Goten smiled.

Suddenly the two young warriors looked up.

"That's a lot of power!" Trunks exclaimed.

"It's coming from that palace!" Goten added. Trunks groaned.

"Great, now we have to go back." They both levitated high into the air and surged forward.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten said, flying parallel with him.

"What?" 

"You gonna be ok?" Trunks looked over at Goten's worried expression and smiled his reply.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine."

****

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Bulma asked. Chimera was lazing under the shade of a nearby tree, seemingly disinterested. Gohan considered her proposal and then finally looked up.

"It's easy. Just form a ball of ki and blast it at that tree!" He indicated the tree Chimera was under. The beast looked up, fully aware of what he had said and stalked over to Bulma. Gohan unconsciously took a few steps back as the big animal came near him.

"You shouldn't be afraid of Chimera," Bulma said. "He's not some dumb animal who is controlled by his instincts. Chimera's mind functions like a human being. You can talk to him, he'll understand you." 

Gohan looked at Chimera with uncertainty.

"Oh come on Gohan, I know you're dying to ask him something!"

'_Do you think it'd be wise to let him know I'm telepathic?'_

__

'No, I think you should communicate through me for now. It would probably make them uneasy to know that you can search their thoughts.'

__

'That is true, you have a good approach.'

"So what do you want to know?" Bulma said, smiling down at Chimera and stroking his head.

"Umm..." Gohan said.

"What's his favorite color?" Goku asked. Bulma looked up in surprise and smiled at Goku's question.

__

'Well? What is it?'

__

'Green.'

"Green," she said. 

"How do we know you didn't make that up?" Gohan asked, the scientist in him taking over.

"Well..." Bulma said, pondering a way to prove it. "How about we try something else. Umm... commands! Chimera sit!" Chimera sat submissively.

__

'Must I portray your mindless pet?'

'_Sorry, that was a stupid one.'_

"Chimera, go stand next to Goku, he's the big one." Chimera obeyed. 

"Chimera, bow your head to Goku, then turn around and go to Gohan, the one with all the questions...Good, now bow to Gohan." Bulma smiled as Chimera did as she asked. "Ok Chimera, that's enough, you shouldn't have to prove your intelligence through stupid maneuvers." Bulma lifted a hand and allowed a small amount of energy to form in her palm. With it, she quickly zapped the tree Gohan had chosen and watched as it disintegrated.

"There, now both I and Chimera have proven our worth, does that suit you?" Goku and Gohan nodded. Vegeta, who was standing farther back, nearly nodded himself.

"Wow! Hey Trunks, did you see what your mom just did?" Goten exclaimed as he and Trunks landed near the others.

"Yeah," Trunks said coldly. "Really great." Bulma sighed and looked down.

Suddenly, they all felt another presence. Every body turned towards the direction of that sense and saw before them Galvan Marquish. He smiled and then suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Why Bulma Briefs! My my, it's been SO long! Did you miss me dearest?"

"You bastard piece of shit!" Bulma asserted, stepping forward. Chimera pounced in front of her, with a growl, and snarled revealing his imposing fangs.

"Chimera!" Galvan said. "Oh how wonderful to see you again! You and that whore cheated me out of a great deal of power you know!" Bulma smirked.

"At least we did that much," she said. "If I'd had my way, we would have done a lot more!" Galvan shook his head.

"I just don't understand you Bulma! I mean, I was so very hospitable to you! I gave you a lovely suite and comfortable clothing. Why I even gave you Chimera!" 

"What you gave me was two years of pain!" Bulma snapped back, taking another furious step forward. Galvan smiled.

"I'm so glad I chose this planet! How lucky is that? After all Bulma, you've become quite popular in the universe! Working for Sed and all! They give you the big targets don't they? Why just the other day I received word that you took care of two nasty Corinths on Adria. I must say, good show!"

"Yeah, I fried their asses, and I'll do the same to you!" Galvan smirked.

"Believe me sweetheart I look forward to it! If you don't beat me, which you won't, I promise I won't kill you! The only reason I didn't have fun with you before was because I couldn't spoil you for Chimera. However, now that that's impossible, I think I'll resume where I left off. After all, I've always longed to obtain perfection." Galvan looked to the others who remained silent. 

"You were all unaware weren't you? Never knew that Bulma was a perfect being. I pity you pathetic Earthlings. To have grasped within your hands the epitome of rare perfection and to have discarded it so easily." Galvan sighed. 

"Bulma, I never discarded you! I knew your worth, and I still do!"

"Shut the fuck up and fight me!" Bulma challenged, lifting off the ground several inches. Galvan shook his head.

"I'm afraid that for now I cannot. My people have within their hands quite a contemptible problem that we must sort out. It will probably take more then a few days. I'm sure you'll like this and use it as a time of preparation for your inevitable end."

"I'm going to destroy you Galvan!" Bulma said, blue eyes filled with determination.

"Know this Bulma. I do not doubt your will power, for you have a plethora of strength. However, it is impossible to defeat me and even more impossible to shun me. After all of this is over, I will possess you like a doll." He turned to leave, but then paused and turned back around. "And Bulma, when I say it's time to play, we'll play forever." He disappeared after that leaving an angry Bulma to fume. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Looking down at Chimera, her countenance fell.

__

'I hate him so!'

__

'As do I.' 

Her pent up rage and frustrations brewed at the base of her stomach and slowly boiled up through the rest of her body. 

"Bastard!" She proclaimed and released two ki balls of energy which flew off and created identical craters in the landscape. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and then sighed. Finally after collecting herself she turned around.

"He said he won't be back for awhile, so I'm guessing you'll need a place to stay. Follow me and I'll show you your rooms." She strode off with Chimera at her heels. The only thing that the others could do then was to follow. And so they did.

****

Author's Note: My apologies. I said that there would be a Bulma/Vegeta confrontation and alas there was not. However, it shall be soon I do promise you! Do not worry my dears! I shall add on! However, I must write a new chapter to A Get Together! Once that's done, I shall return! I hope this chapter was longer then the others have recently been! 

Special Note: If anyone didn't understand when Bulma was discussing HIM I would like to clarify. I want to make it absolutely clear that Bulma has promised herself to never acknowledge Vegeta by his own name. That means she refers to Vegeta as him or he and never EVER as Vegeta. Vegeta still thinks of her as Bulma, though recently he's taken a liking to calling her whore or bitch or the ever present "woman". 

Extra Special Note: If Hidden_Angel thinks she can write such a tension filled chapter and not update soon, she better know that JZero intends to track her down and force her! Either that, or make my next chapter of A Get Together really short!

Anyhoo, much luv to everyone who likes chocolate milk! That is all ~JZero


	14. Adjustments

__

'Continue to be. Yes I've done that, and yet what good has that accomplished? I've lived so long in torment, my only happiness found in you.'

****

"Oh man this is awesome!" Goten exclaimed, rushing up to the enormous bed that would be his for the next few days. Without a second thought he had pounced on it and was now jumping up and down happily. Bulma flashed a genuine smile. She'd spent the past fifteen minutes going here and there and showing the others what rooms could be offered. Goten had been the last to get his, and now that he was accommodated, he found he was quite compatible with his new environment.

"It suits you?" She asked. Goten looked up, not pausing his rhythmic bouncing off the bed.

"Oh heck yeah! It sure does suit me!" Bulma turned around. Her breath was caught short by what she saw. There HE was, leaning against the door frame of her own bedroom. He stared at her coldly, eyes a solid icy black. They burnt her so, yet she would not, could not, turn away.

"Does this room suit you?" He asked, words creating a shiver that ambled along her spine. She tried to dismiss her surprise. These were the first words he'd said to her for two years. Searching for a reply, she soon found one.

"Yes it does." 

__

'Chimera!'

'_I'm here.'_

"It's quite nice," he surmised. "Large enough for two!" He took a slow glance at it and then brought his head back around once more to look in her direction.

"It does accommodate two," Bulma replied angrily. "However, I'm afraid your room is made for one, and one only!" With this, she strode by him. Her legs moved of her own accord, for Chimera was behind her. He'd been using his own powers to keep her steady. They both passed him and entered the bedroom. Bulma swiveled around and grasped the handle. He was now standing up straight, observing her with dead eyes. She gasped, realizing that tears were brimming in her crystal blue eyes. Quickly, she slammed the door, shutting him out. 

She leaned against the closed door, wishing she could do the same to her heart.

****

Tears? Had he really seen tears in those blue eyes? That was impossible! She was incapable of feeling. Unless, of course, if it had to do with that beast! What was its name? Oh yes, Chimera. And she called it by its name with such affection. He tried to recall when she had called him by his name with that same mutual tenderness. His memory failed him. 

Vegeta stood there for quite some time, observing that closed door. Arms crossed, legs shoulder length apart, he stood proud. She possessed something she had not had before. It wasn't her phenomenal power, no it was something much deeper. It was far more haunting. He shook his head and finally turned to leave. Perhaps he'd figure out what it was she was lacking, as for now, he'd return to his solemn room. The room that could only hold one.

****

Daylight faded and night wrapped its omniscient blanket of nocturne silence around Remina with a swift embrace. Bulma stepped out onto her balcony with Chimera at her side. She adored the twilight of Remina, when the stars were out in their luminescence. It always reminded her of nights on Earth. Peaceful nights filled with contentment.

__

'What do I do now, Chimera? They're back, and that's something I never thought would happen.'

'You continue to be, Bulma.'

'Continue to be. Yes I've done that, and yet what good has that accomplished? I've lived so long in torment, my only happiness found in you.'

'You still love him.'

'How can you say that? I don't love anyone but you! We're bonded remember!'

'We're partially bonded.'

'Partially? But I thought...'

'Do not concern yourself with this. You are me, but I am not you. You complete me but I do not complete you. He does, and for that, I will always despise him.'

'And you've known this all along?'

'So have you, I dare say.'

'Perhaps. I don't know what I feel anymore. Or if I even can feel anymore! I'm just a hollow shell these days. I'm surprised I haven't broken yet.'

'Yes, you're quite a fragile being, Bulma. However, your exterior is solid as a rock. I feel very bad for him. He'll have quite a time breaking into it.'

'What are you talking about, Chimera? He doesn't love me anymore!'

'No, he thinks he doesn't love you anymore. However, I fear he still does.'

'He didn't trust me though! He saw what he did and failed to listen to my own reason.'

'His heart was broken, reason was a blur, hate was the only steadfast emotion.'

'_Yes he hated me! That alone kills me today!'_

'This fight that you soon must endure...If you associate all thoughts on him then you'll surely lose!'

'Sometimes I think about him, and I fight back my tears. It exhausts me to be strong and yet I must. I'll win this, Chimera, don't think I can't.'

'I have complete faith in you. However, will you ever be able to forgive him?'

'_I sometimes wonder if I can forgive. At another time I would have granted it gladly with not a second thought. But then again, that was yesterday and this is now.'_

'Yes this is now. The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?' Bulma looked up.

__

'Gorgeous.'

****

Author's Note: Well this was short, yes I know, BUT B/V had a little chat, now DIDN'T they??? Woo hoo! Unfortunately, it was filled with anger, coldness and hatred, BUT they DID communicate! Also, if you've been keeping up with the quotes on top, I used quite a few previous quotes from Taken, and Prelude to a Nightmare in this ONE little chapter! I hope you can start piecing some of the info together. I myself am starting to see where everything fits into place. =) Anyhoo, much luv to everyone! Especially people that like dogs, I love dogs! 

Extra Special Note: I do believe that there is a petition going around for a certain flamer whose name is something like THEORIGINALDRAGONBALLFLAMER... or something like that! Anyhoo, this person has been VERY vulgar and cruel when it comes to reviews, leaving messages telling nice authors to "slit their wrists" etc... There is more info about this in the forum, but I would appreciate it if we could all work together and abolish this nastiness! 

That is all ~JZero

__


	15. Confessions

The night was so still and calm that Goku feared if he landed behind her, he would scare her. However, before he could find a way to solve this problem, Bulma turned her crystal blue eyes in his direction.

"I knew I sensed something familiar," she said. His eyes widened as he finally came down upon her balcony. Then after figuring out his dilemma, he flashed her a knowing smile.

"I forgot that you can sense ki now!" He stated. "Sorry for the impromptu visit, I hope you didn't think I was sneaking up on you!"

"I know you'd never do that," Bulma replied, looking back to the heavens.

"Well, ya know, people do things sometimes that no one ever thought they would be capable of!" Bulma turned around sharply, and her sad eyes beheld Goku's face. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't want to be mean… it's just that…"

"I know exactly how you feel," she said. Chimera was lazing beside her, his big head tilted upwards. He observed Goku with cold regard.

"Does Chimera not like me?"

__

'How did he get that impression?'

'Well, you do look a bit scary.'

'Like all of his muscles make him look gentle!'

"He likes you. He hasn't tried to attack you yet has he?" She asked lightly, looking to Goku for his reply. He smiled back nervously and put a hand behind his head.

"Gee, I guess not!" Goku squatted down to where he was eye level with the beast. "I hope we can be friends, Chimera!" He asserted, smiling reassuring at the animal. Chimera bowed his head in careful acknowledgement and Goku looked up in surprise.

"He understands me!"

"That he does," Bulma answered, looking down to her companion. Goku sighed and stood up once more.

"Bulma, we've been good friends… no. we've been best friends since forever! I'm sorry I acted so mean, but…"  
  
"Goku, you aren't the one who should be apologizing, I'm the problem, not you!"

"You aren't a problem…"

"I was always the problem! I got in everyone's way from the get go. When did I offer any assistance to our plight? Tell me that!"

"You were my mother, Bulma! You raised me! With out you, I would still be some ignorant kid who didn't even know the difference between a boy and a girl!" Bulma grinned at the memory.

"Do you hate me, Goku?"

"How could I ever hate you Bulma?" Bulma sighed and looked down in shame.

"I deserve to be hated."

"And just why do you think that?" 

"I abandoned everyone for my own gain. I left because… because I hurt so much."

__

'Chimera, what am I doing?'

'You're telling him the truth.'

'I can't do that!'

'Perhaps you should.'

'No! No, that's not was I should do!'

"You… hurt too much? Bulma, what you said before was that you got bored… you never mentioned being hurt…"  
  
"Just forget what I said!" Bulma cried turning her back to him. He walked around and faced her once more. She turned away again.

"Bulma, you lied didn't you! You lied to me because you're afraid of telling the truth! Now what really happened? I know it has something to do with Galvan. Chimera's involved too, isn't he? I bet Vegeta knows the truth! Is that why he told us you were dead? Was it for your safety?"

"No," she uttered softly.

"Bulma, please. Just tell me why."

__

'Answer his question.'

'I don't want to.'

'You must.'

"I left because he wanted me to leave. I left because I didn't deserve him anymore. Chimera took me away."

"Who wanted you to leave? Galvan? Chimera?" Goku brooded. "Vegeta!" Bulma jerked slightly in a sign of recognition to his name. Goku realized this and strode up to her, putting firm hands on her shoulders. "What did Vegeta do to you?" Bulma looked up coldly.

"Don't ask me what he did to me, ask me what I did to him." Goku gave her a quizzical stare. She smirked darkly, and lifted her slender hands. She grasped Goku firmly by the wrists and removed his hands from her shoulders. "I'm so very tired now, goodnight Goku."

He couldn't stop her, so he watched her go. Unfortunatly, he failed to notice Chimera's hesitance before he entered the bedroom. The beast had a moment of conflict before following Bulma. Then beast and beauty were both within the room, entombed in darkness, and Goku turned away.

****

The banging was annoying so Vegeta finally gave in and opened the door. A worried Goku greeted him.

"And just what the hell do you want?" Goku surveyed his surroundings.

"Can I come in?"

"WHAT! COME IN?"

"What I have to tell you is confidential!" Goku's eyes looked startlingly dangerous and Vegeta found himself moving aside for the big Sayain. After Goku entered, Vegeta made sure to close the door.

"Well what are you bothering me for?" He commanded, standing straight, arms crossed. His demeaning gaze observed Goku with obvious outrage.

"I just talked to Bulma," Goku began.

"Oh, and what did that bitch have to say?" Vegeta said, turning away. Goku cocked his head in thought; yes there was definitely some underlying tension present.

"I asked her to tell me why she left."

"And?" Vegeta didn't even turn his head.

"She said… something about being hurt. Said 'he didn't want me anymore, I didn't deserve him.' When I asked her who 'he' was she wouldn't answer. So I said some names. When yours came up she flinched. So I asked her what you did to her. Well you know what's weird Vegeta? She turns around and says, 'don't ask me what he did to me, ask me what I did to him.' Now just what the heck does that mean?" Vegeta turned around and smirked.

"I don't think you want to know what that means!" Goku stepped forward menacingly, eyes narrowed, teeth gritted.

"Vegeta, I want to know EXACTLY what that means!" His reply was so forceful that Vegeta was taken aback.   
  
"It's a long story," he added, begrudgingly.

"I have all night."

****

__

'Why did I do that, Chimera?'

'Because your heart told you to.'

'I've lived for 2 years without my heart.'

'Perhaps it's reminding you it still exists.'

'Chimera… I know you told me not to concern myself, but I don't understand. I thought that after being together for so long that we were bonded.'

'A bond can only come when one gives its heart completely to another.'

'But I've given my heart to you!'

'Not fully. Most of it is still with him.'

'How can that be?'

'You deny yourself what you truly feel.'

'I deny myself a painful past!'

'Was it so painful?'

'He broke my heart!'

'I think you're too strong for him to do all that. Maybe he just bruised it a little.'

'Chimera!'

'Just an idea.'

'So you've given your heart fully to me?'

'How could I not?'

'It's comforting having the knowledge that someone loves you so. I've never before had the experience.'

'Oh yes you have.'

****

Author's Note: Hehe, how bout that? We're cutting down to the nitty and the gritty! Yeah baby! Ok I'll stop with all that silliness. Anyhoo, B/V WILL be communicating more VERY shortly! 

Special Note: I received a review that stated someone had drawn a picture of what they thought Chimera looked like! Well that sounds great, but I tried e-mailing and ALAS I was told the e-mail did not exist! So Mr. Anonymous, could you puh lease e-mail me? I'd love to see this picture! My e-mail is [Jcool1985@aol.com][1] or there's the newly made [Jzer0Anime@aol.com][2] I look forward to your reply.

Much luv, and Hidden Angel better update soon! Heheh

That is all ~JZero 

   [1]: mailto:Jcool1985@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Jzer0Anime@aol.com



	16. Eavesdropping

Shock

Shock. How could one not expect it after hearing such a tale? Goku's mouth was so impossibly wide that his jaw ached. He sat down slowly, allowing his knees to give as he found the chair behind him. First he looked down to the floor and then back up to the orator. Vegeta stood in front of him, stoic and unwavering. His mouth was a straight line as he patiently awaited Goku's reply.

"No..way," Goku finally managed, clasping his hands together.

"Way," Vegeta answered, not averting his gaze. Goku shook his head.

"You can't be sure about this! I mean, she wouldn't…"

"She would."

"She admits to this?"

"Of course not!" Vegeta bellowed. He turned away and paced back and forth. After one rotation he stopped. "I hit her, you know." Goku looked up in shock.

"Why?" Vegeta opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it again. Instead he shook his head and put his hands over his face.

"That's a good question Kakarott, I don't know the answer."

"She hurt you." Vegeta looked up angrily.

"No shit! Of course she hurt me! Fuck! Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you've held it inside you for two years. Why didn't you just tell us the truth?"

"Tell you the truth? Oh yeah, I'm sure that would have went over well! Guess what kids, mama's a whore! Yeah, that's right, she fucked an animal and LIKED it!" Goku looked bothered by Vegeta's outburst. 

"Ok Vegeta, so she did. How do you know there wasn't a reason? I mean, maybe she did it to survive! Maybe if she hadn't of done it, they would have killed her!"

"Yeah, maybe! You don't understand! She was ENJOYING it! I watched the whole thing! She didn't hesitate for a second! As soon as Chimera showed up, they were at it." Vegeta looked down. "I've seen her like that before, it was genuine Kakarott, make no mistake." Goku lifted an eyebrow then sighed in resignation.

"Vegeta, that was two years ago. So what if it was genuine? Maybe she's changed now. Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"She hasn't changed! She stays in the same room with that damn animal! I bet they're fucking right now! How do I 'forgive and forget' that?" Goku looked up with determination.

"You spy!"

"Spy?"

"That's right! We'll suppress our ki's and go land on Bulma's balcony. She doesn't have any doors to it, just curtains. We'll sneak into her room and check things out!"

"You're serious about this?"

"Why not?" Goku exclaimed. He smiled and stood up. "Well, what do you say? I've never known you to back down from a challenge." Vegeta looked up and smirked.

"And I never will. Let's do it."

****

__

'I can't believe I told him so much.'

'Believe it. You haven't experienced that much emotion in two years. I, personally, think that it's a good thing.'

'A good thing? How can you think that? I'm breaking down inside!'

'You've been through worse.'

Bulma laughed dryly. Yes she had. She lay upon her bed, still completely dressed. Bulma had no will power as of yet to get up and change. Chimera lay beside her. Unbeknownst to her, two Saiyan warriors had snuck into her bedroom and were now huddled in a dark corner. Chimera's ears pricked up, but he did not mention what he sensed. A sudden idea sparked into his mind.

__

'Talk to me.'

'What?'

'Talk to me with your voice.'

'Why?'

'Because I want to hear it.'

"Very well," she finally conceded. "I don't understand you sometimes, Chimera!"

__

'But I understand you!' Bulma sat up, no longer feeling fatigue.

"Yes, you do understand me. You understand me all too well!" She grinned and stood up, walking to her closet.

__

'So you've finally got the strength to change?'

"Well, it takes a lot of strength! I mean, especially after the power up today! I haven't gotten that high in a long time! Oh well, so I was a bit rusty, I'll be ready when Galvan comes."

__

'You think so?'

"Yes I think so!" She replied, unzipping her body suit. She gasped as she finally unclasped it all the way. "That damn thing leaves no room for anything! Oh well, it does a good job of scaring off Sutras!" She slipped the body suit off. "It's so funny how they're afraid of red!" Now she stood before Chimera completely nude. 

__

'You're really beautiful Bulma, you know that don't you?'

"I'm not beautiful Chimera, I'm far from it!"

__

'You're a perfect being.'

"I'm not a perfect being! Galvan made an obvious mistake."

__

'No he didn't.'

"Whatever!" She walked back to the bed. "It's too warm tonight to wear anything. Don't you ever get hot with all that fur?"

__

'It suits me well.'

"I'm sure it does."

__

'You want to cry, don't you?'

"Cry?" She exclaimed, her voice breaking. "Why… would I …want to cry?" A single tear followed by another descended down the soft curve of her cheek. "Dammit Chimera!"

__

'I sensed your pain.'

"Of course you SENSED my pain! When have I NOT been in pain?" She began to sob and put her head down on Chimera's back. "Kami!" She gasped. "Do you know that I haven't cried in two years?"

__

'I think it's time you did.'

"Trunks hates me!"

__

'Why do you think that?'

"Why, he told me as much! Oh Chimera, I didn't want to lie to him but I had to! He couldn't know the real reason!"

__

'And just what is the real reason?'

"Why are you asking me what the real reason is? You KNOW the real reason!" Bulma screamed furiously. 

__

'Just tell me.' Bulma sighed.

"The real reason.." she said to herself. "I left because he wanted me to."

__

'You think he really wanted you to?'

"Of course he wanted me to! He fucking told me to go away!" She shook her head. "Bastard never even asked me why… Thought that we really… Oh Kami, it's useless to complain like this! I should have moved on a long time ago."

__

'You did, you've become an assassin.'

"Yeah, I'm an assassin now! Gee, I thought I was gonna have it bad!" She replied sarcastically. As if on cue, the videophone turned on. Bulma sighed and sat up. Grabbing a sheet, she wrapped it around herself and walked up to the phone. By turning on the switch, Sed's face soon was augmented on the wide screen.

"Bulma!" The Fredan exclaimed cheerily.

"Another target!" She replied, exasperated. Sed frowned at her frustration.

"Now, that's not like you! You love the hunt!" With this he grinned. "Even I know that!"

"I took out your damn Corinths, now give me a break!" 

"I COULD do that, but I think you'd be mad at me! Besides, this is an enormous target! I know of no one else who could assist me."

"And my fee?" Sed paused a moment to leave her in anticipation.

"100K," he finally uttered. Bulma's eyes widened. Sed laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, my pretty girl, 100K! You wouldn't have to take a target for months! Then again…I think you like the kill! Yes, you like it a lot! Still though, 100K all promised for this one!"

"There's a catch!" Bulma said, sitting down. Sed sighed.

"Yes, there is. I want you to take Gangus." Bulma stood up.

"Take down an employer? You've got to be insane! He's worth a lot, Sed!" Sed put his hands up in defense.

"I know, I know! But he's a problem… to my corporation. You know how that can be!" Bulma growled and turned.

"I won't do it for so little," she said, walking back to her bed. Sed slid a tongue over his lips.

"150K." She didn't turn. "200K," he tried. Bulma kept her back to him. Sed sighed and looked down frowning. "You want a LOT more I suppose?" Bulma turned.

"500K, and I know you can manage that!" Sed gasped at the sum, but then conceded.

"Very well, I'd be an idiot to try and barter with you! I've gained word that you're having some problems with that Effian ass Galvan! I'll give you time to take care of him before you have to take Gangus. It's no rush really… Take your time!" Bulma nodded. 

"That'll do then," she replied. Sed smiled in relief and turned his attention to Chimera.

"I trust you're doing well?" He asked. Chimera snarled, revealing his white fangs. Sed laughed nervously. "Umm, well I'll take that as a yes!" He looked back to Bulma. "I pity that Effian!" He remarked. "Perhaps more then I pity Gangus! Ah well, good bye then!" Bulma stood and turned of the videophone.

"500K! I won't have to kill for years!"

__

'You like that idea?'

Bulma paused to consider. 

"You know, I don't know! I've gotten so used to killing… It kind of got fun!" She shivered. "That's so awful!" She walked over and laid down beside Chimera, snuggling up close to his soft fur covered body.

__

'You're tired?'

"Exhausted!"

__

'Try not to worry so much.'

"Wish I could," she muttered sleepily. She closed her eyes and drifted off. Her breathing soon became even as she fell into deep sleep. Chimera looked into the corner at the two Saiyans who had witnessed the entire episode. Chimera nodded to them slightly, hoping they would understand. 

Goku stood up hesitantly, knowing that the beast had detected them both. Vegeta stood up beside him and they walked cautiously out. Chimera followed them with his gaze as they exited the room. Then once both figures were gone, set his head down on to the bed and fell asleep himself.

****

Vegeta hesitated before flying off the balcony. It had been a strange conversation, considering Bulma was the only one who had spoken. It seemed that she could converse with the animal. He was still unsure of what he had heard. She felt guilty, that he understood… but something didn't fit right. He shook his head, as if by doing that all of his problems would disappear. They didn't.

Goku looked over at Vegeta silently. He could tell the questions that were brimming in the prince. He sighed and turned to Vegeta.

"I think that was worth it!" Vegeta nodded in reply. Goku knew when he had overstayed his visit. "I guess I'll call it a night! See ya in the morning!" With that he was gone, leaving Vegeta to brood.

He barely even noticed the other Saiyan's departure as he considered what he had witnessed. Chimera and Bulma didn't seem to maintain a sexual relationship. Perhaps he could have been mistaken, but they didn't seem to be doing anything… like that. Bulma had been completely naked and all they had done was fall asleep together. 

Vegeta showed the hint of a smirk on his lips. He recalled that whenever Bulma had been nude, there had been a lot of sex. The woman had as much stamina as he did. So, it only seemed natural that she would be the same way with Chimera if they had that same tryst going on. Maybe they had been sexually involved but got bored with it. That thought alone seemed stupid. Vegeta had been with Bulma for years and they'd never gotten bored with it! But then again, he'd never had sex with an animal. Maybe it was different. He shuddered at the thought. Crossing his arms he looked up at the stars. He stared in bafflement at the blue glow of Earth in the distance. Bulma's window was positioned to overlook Earth at night. 

Soon he looked down, tired of the lovely view. She was still only a few feet away and his arms already ached for her again. He growled. How could he be wanting her? She was still a fornicating bitch! 

Suddenly, that term seemed too harsh. Vegeta's eyes widened. Was he changing his mind about her? Insanity. Pure and simple insanity! Then another thought.

Bulma was an assassin! She killed for a living. He would never have imagined her wielding power. After consideration he had to admit, it was impressive. She commanded her ki well, and had precise control. She was probably a good assassin. From the sound of it, she was the best. 

Erosion. His hate was eroding away. Slowly, it was melting. Perhaps he could be kinder to her. Partially kind. She didn't deserve the viciousness he'd so eagerly given her. Vegeta sighed and levitated above the balcony. Too many thoughts, better to be executed tomorrow. 

****

She woke up early and groaned. Her body ached from that last target. Oh well, she was used to that feeling. Looking up she saw that Chimera was gone. He liked to go hunting in the morning, so this didn't surprise her. Bulma shakily stood and walked slowly to her shower. She brushed her teeth still half-asleep and then splashed cold water on her face. Looking in the mirror, she groaned. The disaster staring back at her was pathetic. Walking up to the shower, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and smiled mischievously. She was still naked so she ran into her room and threw a nightgown on. Then, sticking to her plan, she flew out of her room and into the horizon.

****

Watching her leave, he found he had to follow. He hovered into the air and carefully hid his ki. Then, he took off with the same velocity as her own, amazed at how fast she could fly.

****

Bulma landed at her favorite place on Remina. A cascading waterfall splashed into a deep pool surrounded by smooth rocks and plant life. Bulma sighed happily and discarded her nightgown on the creek bed. She set the shampoo down for the while and then jumped. She dove into the pool gracefully and soon emerged. She swam over to the waterfall and allowed the water to run over her face. Soon she retrieved the shampoo and began to clean her hair. When she was finished, she went into the deeper area of the pool and treaded water for awhile. A small fish brushed by her leg and she giggled absently.

****

He watched close by as she bathed in the bright pool. She looked like a water nymph, her blue hair flowing with the liquid so perfectly. Her creamy body gracefully cut through the water as she swam and Vegeta found he was trembling. He shook himself out of it. Late last night he had promised himself he was going to confront her and now seemed as good a time as any. With steadfast resolve, he finally found the courage to make his way out of the foliage that had kept him hidden.

****

She sensed him suddenly and realized he'd been there all along. Looking up, she saw his outline emerge from the trees. She swam to a shallower area near him where she could stand comfortably. Finally, he was in front of her. His face was set in determination and Bulma found she was holding her breath.

Kami he was handsome. She gritted her teeth and drove the thought away. Obviously that wasn't why he was here.

"I have to talk to you, woman," he said. He stood above her regally and Bulma found she wanted to smile. She didn't.

"I'm a woman now? I thought I was a whore, a bitch, something like that!" She replied, trying to keep her voice nonchalant.

"Would you prefer I call you that instead?" His voice was so cold. She looked down.

"I suppose not," she said.

"Good." Vegeta said and cleared his throat. He suddenly realized he didn't know what to say.

"So why are you here?" Bulma asked, looking back up to him.

"Because, woman, I need to speak to you!" A moment of silence.

"About….?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was silent still. He couldn't find the words to say. Bulma did.

"You still blame me for what I didn't do, don't you?" She exclaimed. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He looked down at her angrily and Bulma knew that her words had struck a nerve.

"Why do you look at me this way? Did you ever once ask me why? Did you ever really even care? How ironic...I thought my heart was safe with you. Trust, that's what I had. You didn't." Vegeta looked up. Trust, that word was so commanding.

"How can I ask you the answer to what I already know?"

"Because you don't know!" Bulma replied, tears falling from her eyes. "You only think that what you saw was the truth. You wouldn't allow anything to sway you!" Bulma laughed loudly. "You think I fucked Chimera! You think that's what we did, don't you?" Vegeta said nothing. "Don't YOU?" Silence as he looked upon her.

"Yes, that's right, I saw you fuck him! I saw you loving it too!"

"That's what Galvan saw too! We did it to be free! If Galvan thought we were bonded then he'd free Chimera, thinking that he now controlled us both! It was a mock performance so that we could get out of there."

"Stupid woman, you lie!"

"The entire time… through the whole thing, all I thought about was getting back to you! Wishing you were there and thanking Kami you weren't… Well you were, and you saw what Galvan saw… You were wrong." Vegeta looked down at her in astonishment. She arched her beautiful face up to his, crystal blue eyes locking into his own.

"Why? Why do you do this to me!?" He screamed. A single tear escaped from his eye and rolled slowly down his cheek. Bulma saw it and realized he was starting to believe her.

"I'm telling you the truth! You have to believe me! TRUST me, dear Kami, just trust me," she pleaded. He stood there in contemplation. She sat below, caressed by the water, looking up to him in hope. He searched her face for something. He didn't know what he was looking for. Her tears had made her face wet, but they had not shielded her perfection. Kami he yearned for her.   
  
"No!" He bellowed. "NO! You're just lying to me! That's all, how can I believe you? Two years and you never came back! You weren't even planning on coming back. You're guilty woman! A guilty liar!"

"No!" She screamed back, shaking her head. "You told me to leave! When I tried to tell you the truth you hit me! I left because you didn't want me!" Vegeta paused and looked down at her.

"I shouldn't have hit you."

"I shouldn't have left."

"But you did, and you're guilty." He turned to leave.

"Vegeta!" Bulma looked up in surprise. She had said his name. For two years that name hadn't entered her thoughts or touched her lips. He turned around and looked at her once more. 

She stood in the water there; blue hair encircling her graceful form and Vegeta held his breath. There stood the temptress of perfection before him. There she stood, surrounded by beauty that enhanced her own. He tensed up and found he could not move, her vision held him captive. He had to leave her, she was wrong, he knew that.

Then, he remembered how she had looked beneath Chimera. He regarded her coldly and turned around. This time, he left. Bulma watched him leave. Watched him exit the scene without a second glance. She stood within the water and suddenly felt so pathetic. She was nothing. Putting two small hands upon her face, she sobbed uncontrollably. Vegeta could hear her as he left, and fought the urge to turn around. 

****

Chimera lay upon the bed and thought. He had turned his mind away from Bulma for the day to consider what was to be done. He couldn't understand why he wanted Bulma to go back to Vegeta. The man had been so cruel to her. However, she loved him, that Chimera was sure. He had read her mind many times and within it had seen beautiful memories. She had been so happy and he had taken it away from her. Perhaps he thought it was his fault. Or maybe it was that he loved Bulma so, he couldn't stand seeing her distraught anymore. However, Chimera knew that he had to make Vegeta believe Bulma's faithfulness. 

The beast got up and descended from the bed. Galvan would be here soon and he had much work to do until then. With firm resolve he realized what he'd have to do. He'd make Vegeta know the truth. However, the price was so high. For in doing so, he'd have to give up Bulma. 

****

Author's Note: Okie dokie, hope this was ok! Gee, that was a tense little scene now wasn't it? Heheh, hope you all liked! More to come, obviously! 

Special Note: Mr. Anonymous Reviewer person… Please leave your NAME next time you want to critique, that's ALL that I ask for! I don't mind what you said, I just wanna know WHO said it! 'Sides, you're right, I am taking awhile in getting places… Heheheh, that's cause I'm EVIL!! I like making my readers wait forever! Ok, I'm not evil… at least I don't think I am!  


Hidden Angel needs to update soon.

Much luv to everyone and everything! BTW Someone drew an AWESOME pic of Chimera!! I haven't got it up on my webpage YET so if you'd like to see what it looks like, just e-mail me at [Jcool1985@aol.com][1] It's REALLY cool beano's! 

That is all

~JZero

   [1]: mailto:Jcool1985@aol.com



	17. An Offering

She reminded him of a sculpture. Her body so perfectly aligned. She strode forth with an air of purpose, her long blue hair held back in a tail. It brought more focus to the glory of her face. Goku wanted to grin.

However, he couldn't, because as soon as he refocused his attention, Trunk's fist slammed into his face. He flew back with the force of the blow, taking out several trees that had stood behind him. Trunks looked down in dismay, quickly powering down. His flaring yellow hair settled into its soft lavender as his eyes lost their emerald pupils.

"Goku!" He exclaimed, lowering himself to the ground. He concentrated on the area where he had seen Goku last land. The dust that had clouded around the place of impact took its time to settle. Soon it did, revealing Goku's figure. 

The tall Saiyan walked forth shakily, displaying a foppish grin. He shook his head vigorously.

"Wow, Trunks! Nice shot!" The purple-headed boy sighed in relief.

"What happened up there, Goku?" He finally asked. Goku put a hand behind his head and sighed.

"I guess I saw Bulma and let my guard down." With this, Goku turned to the woman who was glaring at him.

"Goku, that was really stupid! You could have gotten hurt, you know?" Her voice rang clear as she walked up to him. Before he had time to pull away, she had set two small hands at both sides of his face. Pulling him to her she observed his head. She was not gentle as she rotated his cranium around, inspecting all areas for damage. Finally she seemed content with her ministrations and released him. "Well, at least nothing's broken!" She finally uttered. "You should be more careful when you spar, Goku. Especially when you're up against my son!" She said this with a hint of pride and Goku smiled down on her. However, Trunks did not find her comment amusing.

"Oh I see, now I'm your son?" Trunks said, his voice bitter and harsh. Bulma's expression went hard as she turned to him.

"You've always been my son." Trunks snorted his disdain.

"I'm sure." His reply was vague, but his face portrayed the anger he felt. Bulma sighed and looked down. 

"Spar with me," she said. It was more of a statement then a request. Trunks looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I said," she replied slowly. "Spar with me." Goku looked at her.

"Bulma! What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I want him to spar me. How many times must I say that?" By this time, they heard a soft landing and turned around. Vegeta stood before them, arms crossed. His face portrayed no emotion. Goku ignored him for the moment.

"Bulma, that's just not a good idea." He urged, stepping forward. Bulma put out a hand to stop him.

"It's not your decision to make," she said. She turned back to Trunks. "Well?" He considered her offer for a moment and then finally looked up.

"Sure, why not?" His eyes shone with something other then anger. There was a dangerous glint to them that made Goku uneasy.

"Bulma..." He tried once more.

"Hush," she commanded. Bringing a hand up to her neck she undid her cloak. It fell to her feet in a puddle. Now she stood in her flaming red body suit, fist clenched at her sides. "Are you ready?" She directed this to Trunks, but Goku shook his head in reply. Trunks however nodded as a smirk formed on his face. Bulma could read by his eyes that Trunks demanded this, and so, she would give it to him. Goku realized the finality of it all and stepped back unhappily. Vegeta remained where he had landed.

They stood ten feet apart, regarding one another with detached uncertainty. Both waited for the other to strike. 

Trunks grit his teeth as he saw her before him. For two long years he had mourned her and now he would avenge his pain. She would get what she deserved. 

Bulma stared at her son as a wave of melancholy washed through her. She knew his anger, knew his hatred. She'd let him have what he so justly deserved. 

__

'Chimera, be ready for this.'

'Don't...' Chimera paused. Then, as if he'd given up, _'Do what you must.' _

Trunks made the first move. He launched himself from the spot and surged forward. Releasing a shrill cry of anger, he revved back his arm, preparing to strike. Bulma had prepared for it. She'd watched her son before and knew how he operated. She raised herself up and forced her body into a fighting stance.   
  
Then, as his fist came forward, Bulma did the unexpected. She moved into it. Trunk's punch collided with her abdomen in all its fury. Bulma felt his fist crunch through her stomach, bruising the compact muscles as it drove forward. She allowed it to carry her backwards, until she fell to the ground. She trembled slightly as her body made a crater. Then she stood back up, cold resolve filling her, keeping her steady. Trunks had backed up and was appraising her coolly. His rage still seethed as he let out a scream. With that, he transformed to Super Saiyan. Bulma grunted as she assessed the damage. Internal bleeding, she could tell by the coppery taste in the back of her mouth. She gagged forth the gathering blood and spit it out to the side. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she once again turned to Trunks. Preparing herself for another onslaught, she forced another fighting stance.

Goku couldn't believe it. Bulma had intentionally allowed Trunks to hit her. He watched in awe as Bulma stood up and spit blood. Trunks had packed quite a punch, and its strength had shown plainly in the distance it had carried Bulma. Gohan had landed to the side a few seconds before they began. Goku had told him what was going on and now the younger Saiyan stared at the scene in bewilderment. He looked to his father.

"Why did she let him do that?" Gohan asked in confusion. Goku shook his head in bafflement.

"I just don't know!" He replied truthfully. Vegeta stepped forward.

"She thinks it will make him feel better," Vegeta said. The two other Saiyans looked at him, eyes wide.

"Why would she do that?" Goku asked.

"Because, she feels it justifies what she did to him." Gohan shook his head.

"That's not right, she'll get herself killed!" Vegeta looked back at the two who were preparing to fight again.

"Perhaps," he replied.

__

****

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay!! JZero got sick AGAIN!!! That'll teach ya to go rock climbing when it's cold! Heheh.. oh well... I hope you all liked this chapter... I left a bit of a cliff hanger, haven't done that in awhile! =) Okie dokie, that about all!  
  
Special Note: I dunno where Hidden_Angel's disapeared to, but she better come back soon and write another chapter! Heheheh.. don't wanna sound threatening or anything...

  
Much luv to everyone! That is all ~JZero


	18. When the Dust Settles

Why had she done that? Trunks assumed an offensive fighting stance as he replayed what had happened in his mind. She'd let him punch her without a single stroke of defense. Trunk's brows furrowed in confusion. She wanted him to hurt her. That didn't make sense. He looked up to her and growled. There stood his mother, legs slightly apart, hands clenched in fists. Her blue hair had come out of its tail and was now flying freely in the wind. A bit of blood trailed its way from the corner of her mouth. She absently wiped it away. Her blue eyes were set in determination. Determined to do what? Trunks pondered this conflict for a second before he decided what to do next. The anger that had been overcast momentarily by confusion reappeared and Trunks felt it brimming up inside. He didn't care if she was letting him hit her or not. If she didn't defend herself that wasn't his problem. 

With a roar he was after her again. This time she levitated up slightly at an angle. He descended and then came up under her at an incline. He brought his fist up to her abdomen as her body bent in two around it. Then bringing up an arm, he dropped an elbow down upon her spine. There was a sickening crack as it jolted her down to the ground. His ferocity unhinged, Trunks descended faster then gravity could pull her, and stopped her fall with a thunderous kick to her midsection. It knocked her sideways and she was discarded like a doll. Her body slid across the ground like a stone being skipped upon water. She bumped up and down as she went, leaving an uneven trail of invaded dirt and dust. Finally friction slowed her down and her body stopped its journey across the land. She rolled onto her back and for a time was still. Trunks was merciless. He flew high into the air and release a plethora of ki balls upon the spot where she lay. They fell to the ground like rain, swelling up clouds of dust. He didn't cease his onslaught and soon found he was screaming incoherently as he released his pain. Tears welled from his eyes as he continued to litter Remina with ki blasts. His pain, his grief, his revenge. All went with each ki ball he created. 

Finally, his strength ebbing, his fury at rest, Trunks stopped. Looking down, all he could see was a heavy fog of dirty brown. He panted heavily at the amount of energy he had used and transformed out of Super Saiyan mode. Slowly, he dropped to the ground, his fatigue noticeable by the sag of his shoulders. The dust that had bloomed from the explosion gathered on his cheek, mingling with his tears, to form long streaks of brown. 

All was silent. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta remained to the side. All awaited what would happen next. Each eye strained upon the settling dust. 

And then, the dust disappeared and they could see. The damage was a monstrosity. There was an enormous crater that had been created by Trunk's ki blasts. At the very center, a figure clad in red lay unmoving. Trunks took a shaky step to the precipice of the crater and looked down. When he saw her laying there he sighed and fell to his knees. New tears sprung up and littered his face, tracing rivulets over the dust that had stuck there. Putting two hands to his dirty face, Trunks sobbed. 

****

Bulma groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up to a clear blue sky. Giving herself a mental checkup, she smirked. Not bad, the boy was good. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and felt the unpleasant taste of blood seep into her mouth. Spitting it out, she stood. Another groan escaped her lips. Her body hurt like hell. She cleared her throat and ascended into the air. Her head ached from bumping along the ground and her vision was blurry. Other then that, nothing was too bad. 

The crater that Trunks had created rivaled a canyon and Bulma had a time flying out of it. As she went up she flexed her arms, fingers, legs, neck, taking every ache into consideration. Chimera searched her as well, and she felt his reassurance that she was fine.

When she came out of the deep cleft she was surprised by the bewilderment writ plainly among everyone's face. She raised an eyebrow as she lowered herself to level ground. Trunks was bent over, weeping uncontrollably. Bulma looked about in dismay, wondering what had happened. Without a second thought she was by his side.

She wrapped her arms around him and brought him to her in a maternal embrace. Trunks gasped and turned his head upwards to see who held him so. His astonishment was genuine as he came into contact with blue eyes. She looked down at him in worry.

"Trunks, are you all right?" She asked, concern heavy in her words. His mouth parted to form an O as he looked at her in a daze. Finally, he brought himself to speak.

"You're ok," he stated. She smiled down at him and nodded.

"Barely, you nearly took me out!" She asserted. Seeing the imprint of tears on his dirty cheeks she frowned. "Why were you crying?" He looked up to her in remorse as yet another tear cascaded down his face.

"I thought I'd hurt you," he said. "I thought I had killed you." He looked down in shame. Bulma brought him to her tightly, and comforted him in a lasting hug. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" She asked. His eyes widened at her question. 

"Yes," he replied honestly. "Why did you let me do that?" He asked, his curiosity finally unleashed. Bulma grinned and looked down at him affectionately.

"I hurt you badly, I know that. I wanted you to feel better. I figured that maybe if I allowed you to release all of your anger on me, then you wouldn't hate me so much." Trunk's face became serene.

"I don't hate you mom. I never did," he offered softly. He watched as a tear fell from her own eye and smiled. "I love you mom." His voice broke suddenly as he realized he was speaking the truth. Falling upon her, they held each other. Trunks knew he needn't speak a word, she already knew he had forgiven her. How could he not? She was his mother, he loved her. He always had. No matter what she did, he always would. A deep bond that had withered away with time came together anew. Trunks was in his mother's arms once again and this time she'd never let him go.

They rocked back and forth in contentment, happily joined. Goku speculated the scene from the distance, his jaw dropping down in a look of bewilderment. Gohan was smiling furiously. Vegeta's stoic stance had fell just slightly. 

"I thought he'd killed her!" Gohan declared, eyes not leaving the two. Goku nodded his agreement.

"How'd she take all of that? I never knew...she was that strong," Goku said. Vegeta hmphed and turned his back on the view.

"The boy's weak for going back to her," Vegeta growled. Goku turned around.

"How can you say that Vegeta? She let Trunks beat her to a pulp to make him feel better. She knows what she did was wrong and she was trying to make up for it! Trunks hasn't had a mother for two years. Maybe you got along fine without one, but I know he needs her now. Just look at them, Vegeta! Don't you see how much she cares for him?" Goku's outburst was surprising and blunt. However, it did have a hint of truth to it. Vegeta shrugged off the thought and turned back around.

"What I see is a woman who deserves nothing. She left her son, abandoned her family, and now he forgives her! Well, fine then! He can cry on her shoulder all he wants!" Vegeta lifted off the ground. "Just don't expect me to." His final words lingered in the air long after he had departed. Goku shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, there was another power beside him. He turned around to greet his youngest son with a smile. Goten looked at him in confusion.

"So," he finally said. "What did I miss?" 

****

Author's Note: Gee, I'm really updating a whole lot lately aren't I? Heheh, that's how I like it! Sorry these last two chapters were so short, they were actually supposed to go together, but I'd taken so long in updating that I had to split it up! Oh well!!!!

Special Note: Hidden_Angel, I'm warning you!!!! If you don't update soon, I might just.... do something really bad.... like....something!

Much luv to everyone!  
That is all ~JZero


	19. The Inevitable

"I'm STARVING!" A loud roar emitted from Goku's stomach as he placed a shaky hand on it. "Bulma!" He whined un-nervingly. After hearing his plea, she looked up with a frown. 

They had come in after the fight. Everyone had taken a place in the large sitting room to rest for a time. Bulma had grabbed some medicinals and was now applying a salve to an injured fist. She sat on the couch, Chimera beside her.

"Hold on a minute Goku," she said. Goten, who was rocking impatiently back and forth on his own chair looked to her in distress. 

"I'm hungry too," he admitted. Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"All you and your family ever think about, Kakarott," he proclaimed. "Is food!"

Trunks strode in suddenly, causing an eye or two to turn at his entrance.

"Hey mom?" He asked, already addressing her once more with affection. Bulma looked up from her hand and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any food around here?" Vegeta tried not to wince. Bulma laughed lightly and shook her head. Putting up a finger for silence, she inspected her hand. It seemed to be all right. She pulled on a tight glove and flexed her fingers. All was working. Her vision had returned as well. Finally, she looked up and found that almost everyone was staring at her in eager anticipation. She sighed and absently brought her newly tended hand to Chimera's head. 

"I'm afraid I don't keep any food here, I don't need to," she finally replied, while stroking Chimera affectionately. The great beast brought its massive head to her lap. It purred softly with pleasure.

Goku gasped in dismay.

"No... food?" He said, quivering at the thought. Bulma laughed and nodded.

"However, that doesn't mean we can't get food elsewhere!" Goku beamed at the prospect. Bulma stood up slowly, allowing time for Chimera to move off of her lap. The creature grunted at the unpleasantness.

"How?" Trunks asked. Bulma turned to Chimera.

__

'Well, will you?'

'Will I what?'

'Chimera!'

'I don't know what you're talking about!'

"Will you TAKE US!" She said aloud. Chimera peered up at her in shock.

__

'You didn't have to yell.'

"You didn't have to act like a dumb animal." She replied. He nodded his head in assent. To everyone else, it looked as if he was submitting. However, Bulma felt his humor. Chimera was smiling.

__

'You know, I could act like a dumb animal, and bite your head off!' He thought playfully, looking back up at her. Bulma looked down into his beautiful eyes. So deep, they swallowed her whole. She laughed lightly.

"But, Chimera!" She reprimanded. "If you bit my head off, just who would feed you? I could send you back to Galvan!" Chimera growled at the name.

__

'Then I'd bite his head off!'

"Oh no you won't! That's what I'm gonna do!" She smiled down at the beast. "So can you manage?" 

__

'I believe so...I like it when you talk to me aloud, keep doing it. Your voice is so gentle and smooth, I like the sound of it.' Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know WHY you'd like my scratchy voice, but if you want it that way, fine!" 

"Uh, Bulma?" Bulma spun around to see five confused faces staring upon her. Goku had been the one to call her attention. She'd completely forgotten about them. Plastering on a guilty smile she nodded to Chimera.

"I guess you all know now," she said. 

"Know what?" Trunks asked confused.

"Chimera's telepathic. He and I talk to each other... I'm sorry for keeping it a secret." She looked down at her hands.

"Does that mean he could talk to us too?" Gohan asked, looking from beauty to beast with uncertainty. Bulma nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry." She replied. "He doesn't read minds! Not unless you let him!" Goku grinned to Chimera.

"Well gee! If I'd known that earlier, I woulda talked to him more," he lied easily. The fact was that he had known that earlier. He'd known it the night he and Vegeta had snuck into Bulma's room.

****

Vegeta hid his displeasure easily. As he watched Bulma converse with the beast he suddenly became sick. She jested with him so lightly. Crude little comments and slanderous remarks had been their own pillow talk. Now she shared her wits with another and he felt a great jealousy swelter in his heart like a storm. His pulled his crossed arms to his chest snugly, clenching his fists so tightly a bright aura of ki began to surround them. He quickly diminished the small light before anyone else could see it. 

Sieving through loose thoughts, his mind turned to what had happened earlier. His countenance fell at the reminder of the waterfall, and the nymph he had confronted. She had stood there an Amazon, glorious in her beauty. What had he done? He had strode up, demanded an audience, and then berated her endlessly for her crimes.

Even now, those crimes had seemed to become smaller. She had made just comments to support her case, and he had shot them down stubbornly. Was she telling the truth? No chance in hell. The woman was a liar. 

Suddenly, he heard Bulma mention that Chimera would take them out for food. Until now he hadn't noticed how hungry he was. He looked up from his contemplation and straight into the eyes of Chimera. The wisdom they betrayed awed him and he found he could not turn away. There was a knowing in the beast's eyes that Vegeta felt relation to. Bending his head down to further speculate, he maintained his gaze. For a moment, he felt the brush of Chimera's mind against the walls of his own. It wasn't forceful enough to invoke conversation. Instead, Chimera seemed to be preparing him. Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at the creature. 

Then as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Chimera turned its great head up to Bulma and Vegeta snapped out of his trance. No one else seemed to be aware of what had passed between the two. Vegeta looked down once more and brooded. Chimera was going to do something. He had been preparing him.

Preparing him, for the inevitable.

****

Author's Note: Sadly, this will be the last chapter I can squeeze out until Monday! =( Sorry! I'm going to Busch Gardens & Williamsburg for the weekend, so I'm afraid I shall not have access to the computer. This is as much of a chapter as I could scrounge together before then I'm afraid. I had planned on a much longer chapter, but then I recalled this weekend. Soo... have fun till then!

Special Note: Hidden_Angel... you know EXACTLY what I wanna tell ya! So just know that if you don't update soon, my empty threats will become a REALITY!!!

Extra Special Note: I've already gotten a few e-mails, so I'll re-offer this again. Someone has drawn an AMAZING pic of Chimera, that I happen to love! They make me want to rewrite my ficcie so that Chimera looks like that! =) Anyhoo, if you'd like to see this, just e-mail me and I'll be glad to send it your way!

Even More Extra Special Note: (Hehe..) There has been certain speculation as to where I got the name Chimera. Actually, Chimera is a mythological beast that is part lion, part goat, part snake and part.. bird I think! That's what I found, at least, after a little research. It's name is pronounced: Kigh- mare- ah. However, if you're like me, whatever name you've given it already is probably what'll stick in your head! I actually first heard the name in Mission Impossible 2 (Bleck!) So... now you know!

Much luv to EVERYONE... Especially people who ride roller coasters- cause that's what I'm doing this weekend!   
That is all  
~JZero


	20. Constant Change

"Then it's settled!" Bulma proclaimed, raising her voice above the chatter of the room. Everyone looked up in surprise. She smiled. "We'll go to Adria!" They looked at her in confusion. 

"Adria?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Adria," Bulma confirmed. "It's a small trading planet. There's a little bar there I visited once, I think that it would suit you all. They serve Earth food." At that, the others smiled eagerly.

"All right then!" Goten put in. "Let's go NOW!" As if to assert this outburst, his stomach growled noisily. Bulma laughed and nodded.

"Very well," she said. "All you have to do is touch Chimera! Now, everyone come over here!" The Zed warriors shuffled over slowly, not liking the prospect of having to come in contact with the dangerous animal. Bulma rolled her eyes. "If he wanted to bite you he would, now hurry up!" They sprung to comply, putting shaky hands on Chimera's back. Vegeta snarled, but also followed suit.

__

'I feel suffocated!' Chimera thought, irritation thick in his argument. Bulma huffed and looked down at him. Putting a hand on his brow she smiled.

"Get used to it, Chimera. Now, take us to that bar we visited a few days ago." Chimera bowed his head in submission and began to transport.

The Saiyans felt queasy as they locked their palms more firmly upon Chimera's hide. Even Vegeta leaned forward a bit. The room began to spin and they tingled all over. Suddenly, there was no room, but instead a blue spiral of images. Goku looked to Bulma in distress and saw that her head was bent down to Chimera. It seemed that they were engaged in conversation. Goku thought he was going to pass out and couldn't understand how Bulma could be so stable. 

Then they jolted back to reality. Goku looked down and saw his feet were planted on solid ground. He heaved out a sigh of relief and released Chimera quickly. The others did the same.

Once they had adjusted to their new environment, they studied their surroundings. Gohan was the first to gasp.

The "little trade planet" was bright as Vegas. Far as the eye could see there were stores, trade posts, and glorious light. Even Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight. It was something he obviously hadn't seen in his own space traveling days. 

"Wow!" Goten exclaimed, turning around slowly. Bulma smiled at him. Chimera had transported them to a small side street off of the main road. Air cars whizzed by at the speed of sound, causing loud booms to be emitted. 

"It's quite busy here," Bulma admitted, allowing a speculative gaze. She shrugged her shoulders and then turned back to them. "Well, who's hungry?" She was replied by exuberant nods. 

Without a word she was off, striding down the alley way like she owned it. Her great black cloak billowed out behind her impressively, as her red boots impacted the ground with a threatening ring. Chimera trailed her in a wary swaggering gait as his giant head absorbed the area. The Saiyans stared upon the couple with unspoken respect and then followed quietly behind. 

****

The satin sheets sunk around her limbs, caressing her nude flesh. Saliya sighed and turned over. When she did finally rotate herself, she suppressed a gasp of wonder at what lay in front of her.

There he was, in all of his succulent glory. Saliya traced the contours of his face with her eyes and felt tears of joy spring forth. How had she managed to attract him? This perfect man that bedded her now, how had she done it?

Was she that alluring? She'd never thought so. For most of her life, Saliya had believed she was destined to fail. Her parents had been of low birth and so she had accepted her fate. 

Then she had ascended, rung by rung, the impossible ladder of the castes. Luck had bonded to her in ways she'd never have imagined until now she was here. Lying beside him, nothing else could have completed her more. 

Unless he made love to her again.

He stirred and she shifted slightly, to allow him to waken to her affectionate smile. Soon, his eyes slid open, revealing brilliant blue pupils. He turned his head to her and his eyes widened in surprise. Saliya grinned.

"Did you forget about me already, Galvan?" She asked teasingly. Galvan Marquish looked at her in true astonishment. His reply was frank.

"Yes, just who are you?" Saliya's smile fell as he said the words. She frowned deeply, her shapely white eyebrows furrowing at the nose.

"You really forgot about me?" She asked, hoping he was trying to jest. Galvan sat up and looked around in confusion.

"Yes, I really did." He sighed and ran a hand through his short white hair. "So," he began. "I'm guessing I fucked you." Saliya hadn't realized her nudity until now. At the bluntness of his words, she unconsciously pulled the sheets up to cover her chest. Galvan turned to her and laughed gruffly at her unhappy face. "Was it bad?" He asked. 

"No," she managed. He nodded his approval and stood up, shaking the sheets off.

"It never is!" He asserted, turning around to stand in front of her. He cocked his head to the side and appraised her mildly. "I must have been very drunk!" Galvan finally stated after some time of contemplation. Saliya looked down sadly.

"I did not please my Lord and Emperior?" She asked softly.

"I guess not, seeing as how it wasn't worth remembering!" He exclaimed. 

Saliya was silent as she stared down at the sheets. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. He'd been so dear last night, so utterly tender. She had given him everything. Her love. Her devotion. Her virginity. Now he had left her with nothing. 

When the silence thickened into an awkward measure, Saliya realized Galvan must be waiting for her to say something. Slowly she looked up and dreaded having to face him. When she finally did, however, he was gone. Saliya sat somberly on his big bed, in his big room, and allowed herself to fall off the pedestal she had built for herself. The pedestal that had been fashioned of his endearments. It crumbled easily, but she fell hard.

****

Honto looked up as the bar doors swung open. The smile he had plastered on his face fell abruptly. Bulma strode in, followed by Chimera. Honto gasped and turned to Botts. The big bouncer looked to him in dismay and shrugged his uncertainty. Honto sighed and turned back to his unexpected guests. This time, she was accompanied by five others. They were bulky and imposing as each entered of his own accord. Honto soon found he was gripping on to the glass he had been drying. 

When Bulma saw the bar owner, she walked up to him and smiled.

"I'm back!" She said brightly, smiling as she came. Honto looked from her to the others nervously. Then he grinned, realizing his superstitions were silly. The woman wasn't going to kill him, just his customers. He suppressed a shudder.

"Ah ha!" He replied with mock enthusiasm. "My highest paying customer, and she brings me business!" He added, nodding to her comrades. "How generous of you, Bulma!" She smiled and he mentally patted himself on the back. He had remembered her name. Then again, how could he ever have forgotten it.

"I brought five hungry customers," she said, assuming a seat on the bar. The men stood behind her and looked around the place uneasily. Out of the five, only one looked truly threatening. He was a bit smaller in stature, but his might was enormous. Muscles tense, the man's hawk eyes encumbered the room with their awe inspiring authority. Suddenly, the man moved his eyes to him. Honto involuntarily gulped and then forced himself to look back to Bulma.

"Well! As long as you promise not to kill anybody again," he said. "I'll fix them right up!" 

"What's good here?" This came from the tallest one. He ambled up to the bar, and allowed his innocent eyes to scan the contents of the back counters. "I don't want to just drink, I need some food!" He whined, looking to Honto in distress. Honto smiled and nodded.

"Food we have!" He asserted, much to the taller man's relief. "Come over here my friends, and I'll introduce you to our menu choices!" He directed the five to follow him over to the side bar where a long list awaited their selection. 

Bulma leaned forward on the bar and smiled at Botts. The bouncer grinned back slightly, his fear writ plainly on his features. Bulma nodded to him to come over. He obeyed and stepped behind the bar.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked. Bulma leaned back and looked down to Chimera.

"Bowl of water," she said. "And Kryo, here's your money." She handed it to him, and the bouncer nodded, eager to be away from the dangerous woman. Soon he was back, bowl and glass in hand.

"Here ya go!" He said, handing the drinks over to her. She nodded her thanks and watched him shuffle away. Instead of consuming her Kryo, she amused herself by swirling it around in its glass. She watched as the liquid slid easily upon the glass.

"So," he said. She startled at his voice but did not turn around. Vegeta occupied the seat beside her and leaned in. "I thought of you as one to drink Kryo." She grinned darkly and nodded.

"Me neither." With that she brought the glass to her lips. A quick flick of her wrist and she downed it completely. 

"That shit's expensive. I guess there's quite a demand for assassins these days." She nodded and turned to him.

"There are a lot of awful people out there." With this she smiled wryly. "I guess I thought I should help them out." Vegeta nodded his understanding.

"You like killing?" He questioned. Bulma didn't understand why he was conversing with her now, but didn't mind that he was.

"No," she admitted. "I like the hunt. I like confrontations. I like fighting. I don't like to kill though." Vegeta smirked.

"Still sympathetic aren't you woman?" She smirked back at him, matching his own.

"I guess some things never change," she replied. 

"Oh yes they do," he said. Suddenly, Bulma was painfully aware of how close she was to him. His face, so dark and handsome was inches away. Bulma wanted to scream her outrage. How could she be kept away from this beautiful man? But his eyes betrayed the hurt. His eyes shone with hidden anger and the stubbornness of his heredity. He would never forgive her. Never. The finality was heart wrenching and it rendered her breathless. He looked to her with a distant familiarity and Bulma sighed.

So they could be friends. Or perhaps less then friends. At least they wouldn't be enemies. A small ray of sunlight fought into the bleak recesses of her dismal world. 

"You're right," she said finally. "The only thing that's constant anymore, is change."

****

Author's Note: Well!! Back from Busch Gardens, and here's your chapter!!! Hope ya like!! Heheh... Saliya and Galvan are going to be incorporated in this story from now on, so I hope y'all don't mind!! Saliya plays an important part later on! =) I thought this was of a nice length! 

Special Note: Hidden_Angel... I don't care if you're the new mod or not, if I don't see some more Power of Love, I'm gonna whip out my Moderator Blaster 2001 and attack! Be scared, :: Smirks evilly :: Be VERY scared! 

Much luv to everyone, especially those who like orange juice!  
That is all  
~JZero


	21. Overcome

Saliya sighed and looked down at her hands. As of late they interested her greatly. She'd never before noticed how slender they were, how her nails were always even, her cuticles always invisible. Looking up she shook off the thought. Why was she so concerned with the quality of her hands? Sometimes silly thoughts seemed to bounce right into her mind without explanation or reason.

The room was empty. She was used to loneliness and so she was perfectly comfortable. Galvan would be back soon, that thought alone brought forth shivers. She was consumed with both hungry anticipation and harrowing fear. Sometimes Galvan was perfect. Other times...

After that first awful night, Galvan had returned of his own accord. He had begged forgiveness and soon won back her heart. Since then, he had frequented her room. Once, twice, thrice a day, his face would peek through the door. 

However, his moods changed like the wind and Saliya could sometimes not keep up. Galvan liked Kryo, and so he consumed much of it. Far too much, sometimes. 

She suddenly realized how alone she really was, and that isolation surrounded her like a blanket.

She was suffocating in it.

Then the door opened. She turned around and smiled, hoping against hope that Galvan would be kind. She came face to face with a haggard apparition of the man she loved. His usual assuring gait was decreased to a lazy swagger. Those bright blue eyes had now become glazed and dark. He smiled at her with acknowledgment and strode forth. She allowed him to claim her.

Putting two big hands around her shoulders she was drawn into his web. A sloppy kiss, and a few quick caresses were all the time he spent on her. Then he fulfilled his own needs. She submitted quietly and allowed him to repeat the process many times. He was too forceful but she did not complain.

'He loves me,' she thought.

Sometimes the heart will speak for the mind so that the body can sustain itself. And so, Saliya listened to her heart, even when she knew it lied.

****

"So, woman, what's your opinion on Galvan?" Bulma smiled and looked down at the bar.

"My thoughts on the universe's leading ass hole? Gee, I dunno," she replied.

"Do you think we can beat him?" She looked up and contemplated the idea. Finally, Bulma found the answer and looked Vegeta directly in the eyes.

"I think I will kill him." Her frank statement didn't seem to bother him, but her next action did. Bulma laughed. It was a clear repetitive sound that hadn't been heard from her in so long. However, it wasn't the sing song giggle of the old Bulma. It was a dark, disdainful assertion that condescended happiness. Her eyes brightened in her bleak merriment and she turned back to him. "Oh Kami," she finally said. "I will kill him! I've wanted to kill him for so long, and now I can!" 

Chimera looked up at her and growled. Bulma raised an eyebrow and looked down.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

__

'You should never be so sure of yourself.'

"Chimera!" She stood up, her face bent down to the beast. "How dare you say that!" The beast looked up at her in true astonishment.

__

'Why are you so angry?'

"You won't stop me dammit!" Suddenly, the entire place calmed down and all eyes turned to the scene. Bulma's fists were clenched tightly as she looked down at Chimera. "Do you understand me?" She demanded, fury dancing in her pupils.

__

'No, Bulma, I do not.'

"I will kill Galvan, Chimera! Don't you see what he did to me? He ruined my LIFE!" Her loud talk had now ascended to berating shouts. A tear came out of her eye as she looked down at him. "He killed me, Chimera. So let me kill him." She left. After all of her words she just left. The bar remained quite for a time and then all conversation returned. Chimera rested his big head on his forepaws and looked dismally to the floor. 

The other Saiyans looked at one another in confusion. Vegeta remained poised on his stool, not understanding why she had reacted so violently to the only creature who had shown her kindness. 

"Umm.. Vegeta?" Goku asked, idling up beside him.

"What?" Goku smiled.

"Could you follow Bulma? I mean, it would be nice to know where she went and you DID finish eating already, but we're still really hungry, and..."

"Fine," he said, before Goku could finish. 

"All right! Thanks a lot Vegeta!" With that, Goku was back to his food. Vegeta looked down at the great beast.

"I suppose you'd like to go too?" Chimera looked up at him in confusion. His eyes were filled with unspoken sorrow as they pondered Vegeta's countenance. Suddenly, a great resolve was broken. Chimera sighed with a growl and Vegeta felt him once again, touch his mind. This time, Chimera broke through the mental walls and Vegeta knew him.

__

'You still love her?'

'How dare you initiate this without my consent!'

'I care not for consent, I want to know if you still love her.'

'Why should I?'

'Because she is not guilty!'

'You lie!' 

Chimera growled and stood up. He prowled out of the bar leaving Vegeta on his stool.

__

'Follow me human!' It was a command and at any other time, Vegeta would have thought of it as an insult. However, as of now, Vegeta found he was standing up and following.

****

She sobbed. 

She had long ago forgotten the pain of sadness, because it had become such a constant thing. Now its dull perpetual drawl had sharpened into an unhappiness that cut her so deeply she bled. Down the alleyway she raced, feet pounding upon the concrete to the rhythm of her nightmares. 

She was not living a life, she was dead.

Where had that come from? Why was this fact so true? She was really dead.

Her life no longer consisted of happiness. She lived every day to the next, only to wake up and realize that there would be yet another day of living to do. She was so miserable and it was excruciating. She wanted to be dead, be truly dead. But how?

Her desperation was unnerving and it invited this new found thought. A way to die, yes, that was what she needed. A way to end it all! She disconnected her powers from Chimera. The bond snapped easily, leaving only the slightest awareness of his existence in the hazy recesses of her mind. She turned a corner and then paused abruptly, looking from side to side. 

Where could she do it? Now that her powers were gone, she was a human again. It would be easy to perish without that power.

What could she use? A knife. Something sharp. Something quick and clean, easy and reliable. She panted her exhaustion as she turned around frantically in the alley way. Her pouring tears still rained down and Bulma found she was tired. 

Far too tired to die tonight, she realized. Well, perhaps she could wait. Wait, that was it, she would wait. Patience was a virtue. She had virtue, well, didn't she? 

Crumbling to the ground she wrapped her arms around herself in futile attempts of shutting out the cold. Rocking back and forth ever so slightly, she fought the anger and depression that had suddenly forced itself upon her.

Had she been suppressing this for so long? It seemed like Chimera had triggered something tonight. She continued rocking, continued swaying until unconsciousness claimed her. 

Darkness was her friend and she welcomed it with open arms.

****

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! Heheh... my bad!! Will have more soon! School's been killer... VERY hectic! 

Much luv to everyone!  
That is all  
~JZero


	22. Love Can Be So Vain

Author's Note: It's come to my attention that some people are curious as to who Saliya is. Well the answer is that she's a character that was in the beginning of this story. She was Bulma's servant when she was first abducted. If you look back, her character's in there somewhere! Alrighty then, I guess that's all...

__

'How dare you refer to me as a human!'

'How dare you call yourself a man.'

'What the hell are you getting at?'

'You never gave her a chance and that alone disgusts me.'

'No, what's disgusting is the memory of you fucking her!' Chimera paused in his stride and turned his head to Vegeta.

__

'You're quite naive Saiyan. I was calling you human out of kindness. I very well recall the Saiyan race. A group of powerful idiots who stunk and fought with a savagery that was not justified. True, you were a Saiyan, I can remember you through your memories. However, you've lost all acts of mindless atrocity. As of late, you've become just and partially civil. You're human now, Vegeta.'

'I am prince of all Saiyans!' Chimera turned back to the sidewalk and continued forward.

__

'Then you're prince of fools.' Vegeta did not argue with him, for he knew Chimera could sense his anger. At such a close connection he need not speak his words of rage.

Chimera suddenly turned into a side street and Vegeta followed submissively. They walked on without words, feeling the other's feelings easily enough. The silence was not awkward and Vegeta soon found out how comfortable Chimera's companionship could be. The beast wasn't insistent, nor talkative. He seemed filled with an existentialism that was both easy and compatible. However, silence had to be broken if Vegeta was to learn anything.

__

'How old are you?'

'Old enough.'

'Don't even try and be coy, tell me the truth if you want my trust.'

'Trust! The same trust you've so eagerly given Bulma?' Chimera paused and Vegeta believed he would not speak again. But then, _'I'm as old as Chikyuu, probably older.'_

'How did Galvan capture you?'

'He was lucky, and I was without a perfect companion. I had no power to shun him. The Effian is clever, I'll give him that. He knew my kind well.'

'Your kind?'

'What was my kind, that is to say. We are no more, except for myself.'

'And you will die?'

'Eventually, as must everything. Yes, someday my life will end. However, I am considered young as of now, and can look forward to many years.'

'You spent two with her.'

'That I did. I'll never regret them, but perhaps mourn their loss.'

'You feel now that we're here you've lost her.'

'No, I feel nothing. I know that she will leave. It is inevitable.'

'How so?' They turned a corner.

__

'Because...' Chimera had meant to speak more. In fact he was on the precipice of conveying something to Vegeta that might have swayed his opinions. However, when they turned round the bend, what awaited them there was something out of a nightmare. 

****

He tousled her hair. She loved it when he did that. Edging closer to him, she lay a content head on his strong chest.

"You're wonderful," she spoke at last. She wanted to gasp, she could hear his heart beat.

"I know, and you're easy enough." His replies were harsh, but she'd long ago learned to tune him out.

"What can I do to please you, Galvan?" He smirked, and moved his lips to her ear. She patiently awaited his command. 

There was a knock at the door. Galvan looked up in surprise and walked to it. On his way he took with him the sheet that covered the bed and Saliya found she had nothing to cover herself with. She lay there prone and nude as Galvan allowed the door to slide completely open.

"Sir!" Came a voice from the other side. A lanky Effian saluted him.

"More problems?" Galvan asked. The man nodded. Galvan sighed and shrugged. "Very well, I must do what I can for my people!" Saliya wanted to run to him and proclaim her adoration. Instead she stayed upon the bed and waited. "Goodbye then!" Galvan said, not bothering to turn around to face her. "Take me to my chambers!" He commanded the younger Effian. He exited the room quickly and the boy followed him like a dog. 

The door slid close and Saliya remained in the room. Her happiness was consuming, and she allowed it to eat her alive.

***

Author's Note: Sorry, but I just HAD to make another cliffhanger. It's just too much fun!! ::looks around:: I'm not evil, really! :: Smiles innocently :: Sorry about the delay THIS time. Prom on Saturday, Mother's day on Sunday... I haven't had a weekend to myself. And then, Friday-Sunday I'm gonna be gone (Going to the beach.) However, that's 4 hours down and 4 hours back, not counting the time in between swimming!! I'm gonna be working on a nice LONG chapter that I'm sure everyone will enjoy!! Welpers, I'll try to update in between!  
  
Special Note for a certain Angel that no one can see: Where's my Power of LOVE???? Huh?? Miss Mod needs to get on it!! =) Heheh.. okie dokie, I'll stop!

Much luv to everyone!! Especially the people that like Moon Pies!  
That is all  
~JZero


	23. Blood Rage

She was crouched upon the concrete, one hand on the ground to keep her steady. Her blue hair was flying back in a frantic disarray, controlled by a wind that was not there. She smirked with a darkness that bordered insanity, and her body remained absolutely still. 

Her eyes were bleeding.

They were the crimson of a rose, and the red fire that consumed her pupils raged in swirling hues. 

Her black cape flowed behind her, also carried by the unseen wind. It displayed her red body suit that matched perfectly with her eyes. 

However, something else was disturbing. She had been waiting for them.

Vegeta and Chimera halted in front of her and allowed silence to immerse the alleyway. Vegeta's eyes were wider then they had been in some time as he looked on with uncertainty. It was Chimera who acted first.

The tiger-like beast pounced in front of Vegeta and growled.

__

'She's in the Blood Rage!'

'Blood Rage?' Vegeta thought back, confusion clear in his feelings. Bulma looked at him and throwing back her head, laughed aloud. It was a high piercing laugh that echoed off the buildings and hung in the air like a fog. When her exertions ceased, she brought her head back to view them, smirk still firmly implanted on her face. 

__

'Too many emotions! Bulma's suffering from what can happen when one is connected in a partial bond. Because we are not completely committed, she has gone into this seizure if you will!'

'You aren't completely bonded?'

'Of course not! I gave myself to Bulma, but she not to me!'

'I never truly believed...'

"You look a worthy opponent!" Her voice cut like sheers as it ran through the night air. It was clear and commanding, begging all to defy it. No one did. She stood, very slowly, the invisible wind that was her fanatical power still driving back her cloak and hair. Her eyes were seething with the Blood Rage, and Vegeta was wise to take a step back. 

"Woman, calm down!" She lifted an eyebrow and took a step forward. Cocking her head to the side she examined him.

"Am I not calm, Saiyan?" She took another step, but this time Vegeta held his ground. "Fight me!" She declared. She spread her legs a shoulder length apart and brought forward her clenched fists, holding them parallel to the ground. She giggled spontaneously and slowly rolled her tongue over her upper lip. "I long for blood! Give it to me!"

__

'She's lost her sanity! It's temporary! She can fight it, but you must help her!'

'And just how can I do that?'

'Confront the truth! Tell her you believe her!'

'Why should I?'

'She'll die if you don't! Would you like that? The Blood Rage is an occurrence that can rarely be controlled. If she looses the ability to conform her power then it will destroy her!'

'She wants to fight me!'

'Then fight her you shall, and in the midst of it you will end the misery you have wrought!'

"How long must I wait? There are many more on this planet, I can sense them! If I cannot have your blood I will have theirs!" Vegeta looked down at Chimera and then back to her. She stood there in a mixture of fury and insanity. Had he done this to her? He growled and stepped forward.

"If I have to tame you woman, then let it be!" She smiled, and her dark humor portrayed a baleful countenance. Vegeta inhaled deeply and exhaled, realizing he'd have to fight her. Unwillingly, he brought forth his own clenched fists and summoned the power from within.

****

Trunks was deeply concerned. His food had suddenly become bland and so he set it aside. His mind was focused on other things that were more important.

His mother.

Something was truly wrong. He'd never felt so uneasy. Running a hand through his hair, he leaned back in consternation. Why did he feel so strange? As if she couldn't fend for herself out there. She'd done it for years!

Two years to be exact. Two long years he'd never get back. Grief, misery, emptiness. He'd thrived on those emotions when she left. Now what could he look forward to? Happiness? That was laughable. When had he been happy? But perhaps... Just maybe there was a chance. He turned to his friends. They were happy enough. Consuming their food unfazed by the alien environment they smiled easily. Nothing bothered them, nothing ever had.

He envied them.

Power! It was raging, like a storm the horizon was amiss with turbulence! Trunks found he had stood up quite suddenly at the inane feeling. He turned swiftly to find that Goku and the others were still consuming their food, not bothered by the sudden up rise of ki in the air. Could they not sense it?

Now was not the time to be asking questions. He flew out of the bar and towards this new sensation. 

****

"Galvan, I think you should stop concerning yourself with this issue and move on to a more important matter." His scrutinizing gaze connected with her eyes.

"How dare you, Saliya!" He stood up quickly and turned around. 

He needed to leave, she thought. He knew what was best. However, the people...

"Wait, Galvan! Hear me out!" He paused but did not turn. His fists were clenched at his sides. Finally, he turned to her.

"Just because I use you as stress relief gives you no right to criticize me! I am the people's Lord and Emperior, not YOU! I will decide what issue deserves my attention not YOU!" Saliya sighed and looked down to the ground.

"If you will not hear me out..." She couldn't get the words out. It was far too painful. Her voice was trapped in her throat. Although the truth was fighting to break through, she contained it. "Forgive me," she croaked. The finality of her words had a dizzying effect. She sat down on the bed. He stood above her for a moment. She awaited his next command, but prayed that it wouldn't involve her removing her clothing. She was so tired of having to do that as of late. His sexual drive had become too severe for her, leaving her exhausted and numb to his attentions. Recently, he had found he liked the rough, quick treatment. She had learned to bite her lip and take what was given. Saliya had nothing to give in return.

But herself.

Soon, even that wouldn't meet his requirements and she would be discarded. So why not try? She stood up and made her head move. It took an eternity, but finally, she was eye level with him. His countenance surprised her. He was looking down at her with a softness she could not recall ever seeing on his features before. 

However, with eye contact his eyes turned cold and his mouth a rigid line. Could she do this?

Yes, she could.

"Don't forgive me." She stated this plainly, and allowed herself to be open to him if he felt the need to strike her. It hadn't come to that yet, but it was common knowledge that men found pleasure in such actions. Let him find his ecstasy.

"Very well," he replied. 

"You may not have me anymore Galvan." She wanted to faint. The words stung as they fell from her lips. She kept the cry of grief from escaping her mouth. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why deny yourself to me now? After I've claimed you so many times?" She looked down and strengthened her resolve. This must be.

"Because I feel a duty to my people. They come before you, Galvan. They come before us all." He snarled down upon her.

"How patriotic of you, Saliya. Are you proud of yourself for being so strong? I must admit, you've been a good little lap dog. Always there for my beck and call. Easy and easily replaced. You know your way out." She nodded and walked to the door.

Was it really this easy? She could deny him and she'd still live to see another day! The epiphany of this thought was mind boggling. She'd have to explore this control she now knew of. Though it was a very small amount, it still granted her some strength. 

Saliya held her head up high as she walked through the door. She'd get Galvan back. However, this time he'd be the one begging. She would gain his respect, and only then could he have her heart.

The door closed and she was on the other side. She smirked darkly as she walked down the corridor. In fact, she wanted to laugh. If Galvan thought she had not noticed it he was sadly mistaken. The dim lights had picked it out of the room and magnified its existence. She had seen it before she left.

The tear that had formed on Galvan's cheek had not been produced out of joy.

****

Author's Note: This, perhaps, is my last chapter for awhile. Though I'm not completely certain of this fact, I believe it is so. I might be able to make my brain produce one more chapter! Oh boy, have I got some ideas! Heheh... You're gonna love it! or hate it... BUT PLEASE review!! Tell me how much you love me, or hate me! Tell me how you feel!!!!! =) I wanna know! Cause if there's one thing I don't wanna do it's boring you guys!! Alrighty then, guess that about sums it up!  


Special Note: Gee wiz, how many of these things have I posted? OMG, I just said gee wiz... oh well!! Ms. Angel, where is my POL? Just wondering...

Much luv to everyone, specially those that say gee wiz! =)

That is all  
~JZero


	24. Trading Places

The knock on her door was light, and if she hadn't been listening for it she probably wouldn't have noticed the sound. Saliya straightened her shoulders and leveled her head. He would see her as he should. Strong and persevering. She wouldn't be weak anymore.

"Come in!" She allowed. Saliya did not raise her voice, but instead allowed it to carry. By this, he would not think her eager. 

The door slid open, and Galvan Marquish stood in the frame, observing her with casual eyes. He smirked and strode in easily.

"Saliya! You look well," he began. She stood up, and held her breath. He was so beautiful, she wanted to turn away. However, she dared not, for that would show him her weakness.

"As do you, Galvan." She finally managed. Slowly, she regained the rhythm of her breath intake and straightened her posture. She was nearly as tall as he, but not quite.

"So, have you missed me?" He smiled, revealing his straight white teeth. His lips were so inviting, she ached for them. She had to turn away.

"Why should I miss you?" How had she done it? That hidden bit of strength she maintained had been summoned yet once more. Saliya was proud of herself, even when she knew that she lied. Galvan was silent behind her and so she turned back to him. For a moment, hurt was writ plainly upon his features. And for a fleeting second, Saliya would have taken back all she had said. Then, Galvan remembered himself and his face conformed to coldness.

"You worshipped me you bitch! Now you just leave, thinking I'll care?"

"I loved you, but you showed no emotion. All you wanted was an easy fuck and plenty of attention. I held nothing back from you and you used me like a doll. I won't be played with anymore." Who was talking? This wasn't her. Those were not her words. Saliya was numb to her new found strength, and could only wish she knew where she got it from. Galvan looked down upon her.

"So, it's come to this? You turned from a lovesick slave to an independent woman overnight, did you? Well, I hope you're proud of your new strength. A lot of good it will do you!"

"It's not a new strength, Galvan. I've had it for a long time. The only thing I had to do was realize something." Galvan laughed and smirked. Crossing his arms he leaned forward to stare directly in her face. Saliya's countenance did not stir.

"And," Galvan began. "Just exactly what did you come to realize?" Saliya smiled. She genuinely smiled. Something inside her was suddenly so happy.

"I've come to realize, Galvan," she finally replied. "That I don't need you anymore."

****

"So," she said, cocking her head to one side. "Are you ready for me, big boy?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Was that really Bulma talking?

"Come on you bitch, just try and show me what you've got!" She laughed darkly and levitated into the air. When her humor diminished, she looked down upon him.

"Very well!" Lightning struck Adria, or at least, that's what it looked like. Bulma began gathering power around her. The odd ki surrounded her in a plethora of colors ranging from greens to blues and reds. It was quite a formidable sight. The entire alleyway was lit up with her power as she summoned it from within. 

Her insane smile added to her swirling red eyes which were augmented by the beams of power that were encircling her. Her back was slightly arched in the air as the amount of her power began to form. Soon, she had collected a giant sphere of ki that encumbered her body. Bulma was at the core of the electricity and she was loving it. As the colors moved faster around her, the ball of power turned into one plain color. 

Red.

The crimson of it resembled fire, as if the very flames of Hell had ignited to devour Bulma. Yet she thrived in their wake. Sparks flew as the rotating ball of red grew larger. Vegeta levitated and then backed up mid-air.

__

'What the hell am I supposed to do against this?' He hated asking the animal for assistance, but never before had he seen a ki attack that looked so strange. Or deadly. Chimera growled and backed up himself.

__

'I have some strength, I can try and aid you. However, defeating the Blood Rage is an impossible task by strength alone. You must stop her with the power of your mind. Let me guide you!'

'I don't think I want to be in her head right now! She's fucking insane, I'd be lost in her mind!'

'I will defend you! Her body is not her own right now, you must go within and seek her true self.'

'And while I'm in there, what happens out here?'

'She fights you...'

'Even if you did defend me, I'd be completely open to attack!'

'Then lend me your body!'

'Hell no!'

'You'd rather her die?' Chimera turned to Vegeta. Outlined by the red ki that was behind him, the blazing orange beast looked quite formidable. Vegeta looked from him to the woman inside the bloody red ball. Finally he sighed in resignation.

__

'Very well.' His consent seemed to startle Chimera, but the beast did not waste time. 

__

'Brace yourself. This is going to feel, a little odd.' Vegeta fell backwards as the creature entered his mind. The force of Chimera's telekenesis was painful. His thoughts were ripped from his body and sent forward at the speed of light, where they impacted with insanity. Vegeta wanted to scream at horror of what he confronted now, but he no longer had a mouth. His mind was by itself, and his thoughts the only defense against Bulma's madness. 

The body stood back up and Chimera's eyes shimmered within Vegeta's pupils. The beast's body was laying unconscious before him, and Chimera turned the head to see himself. 

Now Vegeta was within Bulma's mind. That thought alone was not comforting. Chimera moved his new arms and legs. This body was well equipped that was true. Unhappily, he raised his head to the threat at hand. How he would be able to hurt her, he did not know. Giving Bulma any amount of pain hurt him even more. However, if it would save her life, it was the only way. 

Let it begin.

****

The amount of power he felt was painful. He couldn't believe someone could be so strong. Not even Galvan had this ki! Trunks sped forward as the power began to consume his senses. He knew something was amiss, and he had a feeling it had to do with his mother.

Worried thoughts took over his mind. If she was in danger... 

He couldn't lose her now, not when he had just got her back. At nights her still saw her sad face as she begged forgiveness, still felt her arms around him as he cried on her shoulder. He needed her so much. His father needed her too.

But could any of this be realized now? Or was she destined to be apart from them forever? Why was he forced to have to consider these possibilities? 

He rounded the corner and came face to face with agony. Trunks stopped himself quickly as he gazed upon the scene.

With all of his will power, he kept himself from interceding.

****

Earth was lonely. ChiChi wanted to laugh at the thought. How many years had it taken her to understand this simple truth? She sighed and placed the last clean dish in the cabinet. 

Time was something that had never been important to her. Days came and went as they always did, the next just the same as the one before. She'd come to measure the years by when Goku was home and when he wasn't. Everything was referred to as, 'Before the battle with Cell,' or 'After the fight with Frieza.' And so it would be. 

He was gone again. Wasn't he always? Perhaps he could cope with their marriage by not being near her that much. That way, he could stand her in the short intervals that he was home. Then, off again to another dangerous battle that he assured her was, 'nothing to be worried about.' Oh but she did worry, and the pain of it had eaten her alive for so long.

She turned to the mirror that hung on the kitchen wall. The reflection was sickening. Was she really so old? Where had those wrinkles come from? As they years passed ChiChi had become an old woman, and Goku was still the boyish youth he had always been. The only thing that had altered with him was strength. She shook her head and turned away.

At least he loved her.

That was a thought she liked using to sustain herself. It helped her on the long cold nights when the only thing she could hold onto was a pillow. That bed of theirs was so big. It was made for more than one. She felt wrong in it by herself. And yet, for half of her lifetime she had lain in it in solitude. 

As she mounted the stairs to begin her lonely trek to the bedroom her face softened. Goku would be back, he was always back. He wouldn't leave her, he had promised that. She smiled to herself and entered her bedroom. 

The sudden collision that followed made the house shudder. As the space pod opened next to her house, only silence welcomed it.

ChiChi lay unconscious upon the bedroom floor after being thrown back against the wall by the impact. So still she lay, that only death could have chilled her more.

****

Author's Note: Welpers, that's something different! Thought I'd give y'all a lil somethin' somethin' to take you out of the regular schedule! Ooooh... sub-plots, don't I just love 'em! This is, unfortunately, my all time last update until Monday! =( Forgive me for leaving everyone hanging! Alrighty now, goodbye till then!

Special Note: THANK GOD H_A finally posted! In fact, I do believe I was inspired to add this chapter, just because of her! So everyone applaud Ms. Hidden_Angel for helping JZero write! 

Much luv to everyone, especially those who love Vegeta!  
That is all  
~JZero


	25. Crimson Absolution

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Scopa-sama. Happy Birthday! My apologies for just missing you! =)

****

Goku jolted to his feet. The others looked up in surprise. The look of horror that filled his eyes stunned them into silence.

"ChiChi..." He barely whispered. Gohan stood up as well.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is it mom?" His eyebrow's were furrowed in worry. Goku's face held nothing back.

"She's..." He turned to them quickly. "I have to go! I'll be back as soon as I can!" 

"But," Gohan began. He never finished. Goku had already teleported away. Goten looked up.

"Well," he offered. "It seems like everyone's leaving tonight!" Then, without another word, he went back to his food. Oblivious to the conflicts at hand, he savored every bite. 

Gohan sat back down at his chair numbly. Bulma's outburst, Vegeta's following, Trunk's disappearance and Goku's exit. Something was just wrong with tonight! There was also another factor that was bothering him. A slight ki signal had flared a few minutes ago. It didn't seem large, but instead, just... odd. Gohan shook his head and smiled. Everything would be ok, it always was.

Even though his food now resembled cardboard, he shoveled it into his mouth, and tried to remember happier times.

****

Galvan growled and strode to the main deck. How could she? Saliya, the pathetic servant girl, had dismissed him like she was a queen. He should have hit her. Yes, he should have struck her hard. That would have taught her! But, somehow, the idea of touching her that way was impossible. 

He shrugged off the thought upon entrance and squared his shoulders. Galvan had other things to consider. The battle on Remina had been postponed for too long. He desired nothing but the fight as of now. A chance to prove his master power and take control of Chikyuu. He smirked happily and sat down in the command seat. 

"Sir!" A middle-aged Effian walked up to him and saluted. Galvan acknowledged the general with a casual nod of his head.

"What news, Brogan?" The Effian frowned and looked down at the floor.

"There have been...problems," he managed. Galvan leaned forward.

"What problems?" He asked, snarling with disgust. Brogan took a well deserved step back.

"It seems, there is a challenger on Earth."

"A challenger?" Galvan smiled and leaned back. "Challenging whom?" Brogan looked up.

"You, sir." Galvan laughed aloud in delight. The very idea was hilarious.

"He thinks he can take me?" Brogan shook his head.

"No sir, she thinks she can take Chikyuu." Galvan raised an eyebrow.

"She?" He queried with interest. Brogan nodded gravely.

"She arrived upon Chikyuu last night. In fact, she landed a few feet short of the Son house. Her name is Arwen, she's a Nem." Galvan smiled.

"Nems are extinct, and those who lived had no power at all."

"Yes, I know sir," Brogan began. "But, she is definitely a Nem, our reports said as much. And her power is enormous. It might even rival your own." Galvan stood up in anger.

"That's impossible!" He shouted. "If she was a real Nem she wouldn't be going to Chikyuu, she'd be finding Chimera! Everyone knows that they existed on the same planet!" Brogan nodded.

"Sir, when we were ordered to capture Chimera, you told us by any means. However, you never asked how, or where, only that he had to be taken. We captured him quite easily but only because he was alone. However, after further evaluation, we found he did have a companion."

"So, she was divided from him?"

"Yes," Brogan asserted. "She was gone when he was captured, apparently hunting. The planet Brash is considerably primitive. It's amazing they survived it so easily. With the stone's strength we contained him."

"Ah, so once they were separated by the stone's power..."

"They forgot each other." Brogan finished for him. Galvan ran a hand through his short hair.

"And both went insane."

"They say in insanity one finds himself."

"So Chimera found Bulma, and Arwen found a desire for power?"

"But of course... With her bond ki still intact, how could she resist?" Galvan grinned grimly.

"What tangled webs we weave, Brogan! I'm afraid that by capturing Chimera, my life has become far too complicated!" Brogan smiled upon his Lord and Emperior. "If that damn stone we had used to take Chimera was still working, I could use it again! However, wishful thinking will get me no where! So, Arwen is on Chikyuu, is she?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to go there and tell her to leave. I don't want Chikyuu to be destroyed in battle, I like it too much. If I have to, I'll draw her somewhere else. I still have the war on Remina that must be dealt with as well."

"There's another thing sir," Brogan added. Galvan raised an eyebrow.

"Another thing?" He asked.

"The Saiyan, Goku, has teleported to Chikyuu. It seems his wife was affected by Arwen's arrival. I believe he will confront her." Galvan shook his head.

"I won't have that! My beautiful Chikyuu will not be destroyed! I will be going there at once!" Brogan nodded and turned aside.

"Prepare the transport! His Lord and Emperior is going to Chikyuu!" 

****

She observed the small house with some enthusiasm. This place would work as a beginning. She stretched, allowing her stiff limbs to loosen. That trip had been a long one. Next time she stole a space ship, she'd get better quality. 

Her raven black hair tumbled behind her, traveling in long wavy locks to her waist. The diamond crest between her eyebrows gleamed silver in the moonlight. Emerald eyes peered out from underneath long lashes framed by honey-colored skin. She wore a tight suit of green that trailed down her body tightly, leaving very little to the imagination. She smiled in the darkness and her lips gleamed with pleasure.

She was perfect.

Taking slow strides to the small hut, she savored the night. A calm breeze licked at her hair, and the chirp of crickets serenaded her flowing movement. She liked Chikyuu quite a lot. 

How grand that it would be her's.

The door was unlocked and she entered. The human was upstairs, she could sense it, just barely. Something was wrong, it's ki was too vague. Quickly, Arwen mounted the stairs and eased up them with graceful accuracy. She threw open the door in time to see the small body crumpled in the corner, and the enormous Saiyan that towered over it in worry.

****

It was a whirlpool. Her mind was jumbled with mixed emotion. Sadness and bliss melted into one another to create an endless conflict of feelings. Vegeta firmed himself and fought against the tide. 

There was a center to this insanity. He could sense it, just ahead. Pushing forward with determination, Vegeta inched forward towards the core of her madness. He passed by pain, misery, agony, elation, satisfaction, and so on. Each feeling was more strong, more draining and Vegeta felt he was loosing his grip on his own mind. 

He couldn't lose himself within her. For then, he too would go insane. The center was closer now, and it shone brightly like a beacon of hope. He reached for it desperately, searching for a hand hold. His mind could not grasp it and he fell back. Vegeta growled and threw the swirling emotions aside that continued to grab at him. He would not be beat. With a mighty effort he pulled himself back up and flew forward against the storm. This time he reached the core. 

His thoughts suddenly became contained again and he was steady. No longer were the scattered feelings throwing him to and fro. He sighed and looked around. So now he was at the very center of Bulma's mind. Like the eye of a tornado, all was calm, but he could still feel the blurring thoughts that encircled the core. He moved himself forward and realized he had a body. So he was in her mind's image. Looking down he saw his feet in the gold-tipped boots he always wore. The blue body suit and the simple armor. He smirked, it reminded him of battle. He would have to battle her now. 

In the distance he saw a figure. He walked forward to get a better look. 

Bulma was sitting on the ground. As he neared her, his surroundings became definitive. Lush green grass protruded from underneath his feet and blue skies towered over his head. Bulma was not sitting, no she was in the water.

It was the waterfall where he had confronted her the day before. Once again, she was swimming in the water nude. Vegeta stepped forth and stood by the edge of the brook. 

She was floating across the water top on her back, her smooth body cutting through the water. It lapped upon her creamy skin as she leisurely bathed within it. Her blue hair thrived above her head, the water playing with it and dancing it about her. Long legs flowed with the liquid as it kissed her stomach and teased her breasts. For a moment, Vegeta's face softened as he witnessed her splendor once again. He watched her in silence, immersed in the moment with no thought of breaking the stillness.

Suddenly, the crunch of footsteps ended the peace and Bulma stood up in the water. She looked up to the shoreline and smiled at the intruder. Vegeta gasped and fell back. He landed hard on the ground beneath. 

"Hello," she offered. The man that stood above her smiled down. Vegeta grimaced. 

"Well, woman, just what are you doing?" An exact copy of Vegeta stood before her. However, unlike the real Vegeta, this one was smiling softly. His arms were not crossed, but instead by his sides. He crouched down to come closer to her and she swam up to the shoreline.

"What are you doing?" She asked teasingly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. So, this fake Vegeta had her fooled? 

The impostor laughed at her query and the real Vegeta shuddered. He never laughed like that, did he?

"Watching you," he said. "You're beautiful." Bulma frowned and looked down. 

"You lie so easily," she said. The fake shook his head and reached out. With one gloved hand he cupped her chin and raised her face to his own.

"I'd never lie to you." For a moment she looked up to him it utter bliss. Her face was filled with a softness that made her more beautiful then he had thought possible. Then, a shadow darkened her countenance. She narrowed her eyes and a quick hand grasped his wrist. The impostor looked down upon her in shock.

"You just did," she said coldly. 

****

Chimera clenched his fists. Summoning forth the power of the body he was in, he growled his cold fury forth with all the strength he could muster. It did him much good. A great deal of ki encased him and he controlled it well.

He brought the body up to Super Saiyan and then to Super Saiyan 2. There he stopped and slowed his power. He needed to keep some of the ki in reserve, lest he need it later. He wanted to laugh. Vegeta had far more power then even he could imagine. He was just going about getting it the wrong way. Chimera shook the head in frustration. Thoughts like that could be contemplated at another time.

She looked at him and smiled. Slowly she brought her fists together. So she would attack. Chimera would have to try and block it, though that alone was going to be hard. Finally her fists connected and they drew forth the power of the energy ball. Her eyes were now completely red and Chimera could tell that she was fully inhabited now by the Blood Rage. He hoped that bastard Vegeta was talking to her. 

"Crimson..." She began, declaring her attack to the world. Chimera braced his body. "Absolution!" With that, the red ki flew forth. Chimera watched it come, knowing that he would not be able to withstand this blast and live. He summoned more strength and created a ki shield. It seemed pathetic in comparison to her destructive blast. 

Chimera saw the red flame approaching and it was then that he realized he would not be able to take it at all. There was no time to flee and no more strength to use. The time was up and he would perish. If only Vegeta had learned to harness the potential ki within him! He watched his doom snake forth and realized this attack was true to its title. A crimson absolution. Chimera sighed and supported his shield, at the same time, trying to maintain his faith. 

He would die tonight.

****

With a flick of her wrist, the fake Vegeta was sent flying. He disappeared into the air as if he'd never been there at all. Bulma smirked and got out of the water. She sat at the edge and allowed her feet to stir it up leisurely as she stared forward. 

"That's how it always is!" She declared aloud. "The only person I can trust is me." A tear fell down her cheek easily enough but she wiped it away angrily. Bending forward she stared at her reflection in the water. She shook her head in disgust. "Just look at that," she said examining her facial features on the water's surface. "That's hideous!" 

With her words the water faded. It turned black and thick like tar. She removed her feet and stood. With a sigh, she was clothed. However, it was not in her red body suit. Instead she wore a black dress that flowed about her in a new born wind. Surveying her surroundings, she turned her icy stare to the lush greenery that encircled her. With a spiteful laugh, it all disappeared. The thick trees became twigs, the blue sky a gray encasing. Nothing survived her angry eyes. Finally when all was done, she smiled. The bleak environment she had created was a baron wasteland. It seemed to suit her well.

Vegeta finally stood. After witnessing enough he found it was time to confront her. Stepping forward, he allowed himself to be seen. 

She stopped and gazed upon him with comfortable indifference.

"Bulma," he began. She did not let him finish.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "I already sent you away, why are you back?" He took a slow step forward.

"That wasn't me, Bulma." She raised an eyebrow. "I swear it wasn't me! Would I smile and laugh? You know me well enough, woman. I'd never do that!" She laughed softly and nodded.

"I guess you're right. So, Vegeta, what brings you to my world?"

"Why are you doing this Bulma?" 

"Whatever do you mean?" She pondered.

"You've gone into the Blood Rage." She smiled.

"Indeed I have! It's been inside me for quite some time now. I'm really quite proud of myself for suppressing it for so long. You know, it actually started when you hit me!" She grinned and walked over to a dead tree. Laying a hand upon the trunk, she pushed easily and the carcass branch fell forward, crumbling to the ground. "That's when the first spark of insanity ignited. I dismissed it as depression! You'd be astonished at how fast it grows. In two short years, it consumed me! Oddly enough, it exploded tonight." She cocked her head to the side and her eyes unfocused. "The funny thing, is that I was actually becoming happy. I got back my son, and you were talking to me again." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up. "I guess I realized that it wouldn't last!"

"What do you mean?" He offered softly, not wanting to upset her.

"I mean what I said!" She replied angrily. "Whenever something seems like it might work, it all goes to Hell! I don't deserve any of it anyway." She looked down at the ground. Vegeta stopped himself from moving. He held his breath and clenched his fists. He would not be drowned by her misery. Keep asking questions, he told himself. Make her talk. Finally, he drudged up a question from the back of his mind.

"Why are you wearing black?" At first she made no gesture of comfirmation that she had heard him at all. It took a while for her to come out of her unhappy reverie. Finally, she stirred. Looking back up she smiled ruefully.

"Because," she replied. Her eyes were cold as ice. Her lips had become thin and they smirked with finality. "I'm dead now."

****

Author's Note: Alrighty, I know, I know.. Arwen who? Why am I bringing in another character? Answer: Because I am the author and I want to!! LOL Actually, I'm feeling much like Galvan now! Another character, more complications... but I'm having so much FUN!! Aren't we all!? =) Ohh... Bulma's mind, pretty creepy!! What did y'all think of the Crimson Absolution? Did that work as a good attack? I hope so... I also want to apologize for alternating between Earth and Chikyuu... I just noticed that flaw.. WOOPSY!! =) ... Anyhoo, I think that's all for now! Wow, what a long chapter, I'm proud of myself! Hope it wasn't too boring!

Special Note: This is to SarahStarFlower: Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews and your continued efforts on creating such a beautiful webpage. My heart goes out to you! Please forgive me for not reviewing your Angels From Hell yet, I promise I shall oh so soon! =)  
  
Extra Special Note: Alrighty, H_A, I delivered... But I'm having POL withdrawal and I need it SOON!!! =)

Final Special Note: Wow, Amber, that pic was awesome!! I'm still loving my Chimera too, heheh!! Much luv to ya as well!

Much luv to everyone, including those that leave nice long, explanatory reviews! =)

That is all

~JZero


	26. Reminders of Yesterday

She looked a lot like Bulma. The hair was different, as well as other features, but her structure was much the same. Goku narrowed his eyes upon her entrance. How dare she? ChiChi lay still in his lap, her breathing shallow. Absently, Goku tightened his hold on her. 

"What did you do to her?" He demanded. Never before had he been so angry. Not since Krillin's murder by the hands of Frieza. His eyes flickered with a rage that consumed his heart. The woman cocked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders in genuine confusion.

"What happened to her?" She pondered, observing the two casually. Goku growled and entombed her in his arms possessively.

"You hurt ChiChi!" He managed, trying to conquer his brewing anger. 

He failed.

"Oh," she replied. "I see! The little woman got hurt when I landed? Well, who really cares? You have enormous ki." She stated after her cruel comment. "Fight me," she offered. Goku's eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly. She grinned ruefully and looked down upon him.

"Because I can."

****

"You're very much alive, woman." She raised an eyebrow at his remark. Finally, she laughed it off.

"Vegeta," she mused. "I've been a hollow shell for two long years now. I died the day you told me to leave!" He shook his head.

"No," he said. "No, Bulma! I didn't do that to you! You've always been independent. No matter what blows life has dealt you, you've always had the ability to get back up." He stated this with affirmation. With surprise he drew back.

He believed in these words.

"I don't deserve anything! Much less your lying words of comfort! How dare you mock my pain." He shook his head. With determination he strode up to her. Grasping one slender hand, he brought it to him. His own actions startled him. He hadn't touched her in so long. The smooth skin of her hand lay gently within his palm. It molded so perfectly with his own. He remembered how wonderful the feel of her had been. A hidden hunger renewed itself and Vegeta wanted her badly. However, he would not give in to temptation, for it would surely mean his death. With a breath he looked straight into her crystal blue eyes. They regarded him with contempt, but Bulma did not move. She stood there quietly, calmly accepting what would come.

"Do..." Vegeta began, finding what he was about to say would be painful. "Do you remember the last morning we had together? Before you left?" She grinned.

"Before you sent me away? Yes, I recall it well. I woke up in your arms that morning." Bulma sighed and looked down smiling. "I've forgotten your arms, Vegeta." She finally said. "Feeling your touch again, it's almost painful." She looked back up at him slowly. Vegeta's heart leapt.

"So," he finally managed. "Do you remember what I told you?" She nodded with affirmation. "What did I say?" He wanted her to talk about this. It was hard for him to bring up those words. They had been created in an endearing moment, in a happier time. 

A forgotten time.

But she remembered. She smiled at him.

"You were brooding over something. I asked you what was wrong and you said that you thought you knew what love was." Vegeta closed his eyes. He saw the morning again. When he opened his eyes there they were. Standing in their bedroom that only two years earlier they had shared. Vegeta still held firmly on to her hand, afraid that if he let go he'd lose her.

So her mind had resurrected that moment. He stared at her and realized her gaze hadn't left his face. Finally, she looked away to the window.

"See the sun?" She asked softly. He nodded and followed her stare. Sunlight poured through the glass and fell carelessly upon the floor. A large bed, the sheets tousled, was being bathed in the light as it lay silently in the open room.

"Yes."

"When it shone, just like that," she managed. She looked up to him. "That was when I was alive."

"You still are!" His determination to win her back surprised him. She shook her head and looked down.

"I fail to see your reason," she said.

"I..." Vegeta faltered and then controlled himself. "I told you I knew what love was." Bulma grinned.

"I guess you didn't." It was such a cold reply. Vegeta's heart had grown hard and stout through his lifetime, but her easy words shattered him. He sighed and looked down.

"Maybe I didn't, but let me tell you what I thought it was." Bulma turned back to the room. With a wistful look, another tear rolled quickly down her cheek. She gasped and turned away from the view. The world went black and their old home disappeared. The ruined wasteland returned.

"What did you think it was?" She asked bitterly. Vegeta squared his shoulders and released her hands. With a quick jerk, he had turned away. Over his shoulder, a muffled word carried in the air, but Bulma heard it clearly.

"You."

Her face softened. She gasped and stepped forward. One hand unconsciously reached for him while the other covered her mouth in astonishment. He turned to her yearning and his countenance was immersed in sorrow. 

She was inches away. One more step would bring her into his arms. 

She turned away.

****

Author's Note: Now now, let's not hate JZero!! =) Heheh.. sorry for the build up, didn't mean to make anyone angry! I also apologize for the wait, please forgive my recent procrastination!! I'll have the next chapter out very soon! However, I've been asked to complete another chapter to Nothing Else Matters, a fic in sore need of attention, so I'm off!! However, I do have plans for the next Chimera chapter and you're gonna love em!! Hopefully...

Special Note: Hidden_Angel, where the heck are you? Where is another chapter to your beautiful story? Where is my Power of Love? Oh cruel horrible world! How can I find my inspiration, when I lack my only drive in life? You figure it out...

Extra Special Note: Sorry for missing you Sarah! My away message can be quite annoying sometimes, seeing as how I always forget it's on!! =( My bad!

Overly Special Note: I drew a pathetic resemblance of what I think Bulma looks like in my fic... I like to call it boredom, and back artwork.. However, if anyone's curious, e-mail me and I'll send it to you!  
  
Much luv to everyone

That is all  
~JZero


	27. The Mirror of Your Face

__

This chapter is dedicated to Hidden_Angel.

"You are pathetic," Arwen asserted. Goku looked down to the being he held in his arms.

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"So," she began. "You won't even give it a try? Afraid to fight me?"

"Just leave me be." His voice was low, deeper than usual. Filled with pain and worry. Arwen did not notice.

"Why do you dote on that unconscious woman? What makes her so special?" He looked up in disbelief.

"She's my wife. I love her!" Arwen looked at him in confusion. Her face betrayed uncertainty.

"I am Arwen, I know no love. No one truly loves, it's all theory. Love does not exist!" Goku frowned.

"You are so alone." Her eyes widened and she took a step back. A haunting mist glazed her pupils. Suddenly, she shook her head as if to break the reverie.

"I'll find other game to prey upon." With that she left. 

Goku looked down to ChiChi and sighed. Her breathing was regular, her heart beat was steady. He placed a hand upon her forehead. No fever. So, she had just been knocked out. Goku trembled and looked down upon her face.

She was so beautiful. Slowly, he brought his head down to her and brushed his lips to her own. They did not respond, but he could at least feel her once more. So soft and warm. Goku gasped and put a hand over his face.

He could have easily lost her tonight. That finality bit into his heart. Goku felt helpless. No matter how much strength he gained he could still not protect her. What had he been doing all of these years? 

Goku lifted her frail body gingerly and put her on the bed. He had spent so much of his life fighting to protect her. Always, he'd fought for the continuation of Chikyuu. Just what good had that done? He'd lost half a lifetime with her and he'd gained power. Power that had not helped him tonight. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered what it all had been for. 

He could not find a reason.

****

Trunk's eyes were wide as he watched his mother attack his father with an enormous red orb of ki. Chimera lay on the ground and from the looks of it, the beast was dead. Trunks gasped as the power surged forth. His father would never be able to withstand such a menace. 

Indeed, Vegeta looked rather desperate and Trunks could tell he was summoning all of his power for a shield. He looked from one person to another in consternation.

Then, suddenly, he knew exactly what was to be done.

****

Chimera created a circle of power around both Vegeta's and his old body, which was lying on the ground in a deathly stillness. It was puny compared to the might of the Crimson Absolution, but he would not die in vain.

The power began to lick at the edges of his ki and Chimera bent his head in submission. 

Then, surprisingly, there was more power. Chimera looked up in surprise, only to see that Trunks was beside him. The youth smiled upon him and then reinforced the shield. 

Chimera used Vegeta's lips to smirk. Perhaps he wouldn't die after all.

****

Galvan was finally on Chikyuu. It had taken those damn subordinate fools long enough. He inhaled the sweet air and allowed the vista of beautiful to soak into his pores. How he loved this place. 

'Saliya should see this.' It was a simple thought that his mind offered impusively. However, at the introduction of this thought, Galvan growled. He would not think of her, not now. 

He opened his traitor mind and felt out her ki. It wasn't too far away, he could be there in half an hour. He smirked as he entered the air. Arwen would meet him soon enough. Then, and only then, would her streak of assumption end. She'd learn who had the power. 

He only prayed she wouldn't fight on Chikyuu.

****

She gasped and fell to her knees. So close had she been to giving in. Bulma shook her head and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Hugging herself tightly, she rocked back and forth anxiously. 

Vegeta stood behind her. Fists clenched, he brooded with uncertainty. Suddenly, his feet moved of their own accord. He was coming down to the ground beside her. His hand reached and found her shoulder. Bulma was trembling. Her rocking ceased at his touch and she swiveled her head around. Blue owl eyes peered at him, they were so large and gorgeous. One slender eyebrow was raised in bewilderment. 

Vegeta set his jaw.

"I still do," he managed. She frowned and looked down.

"Still do what?" She finally asked. He sighed and rubbed his empty hand over his eyes. Then he found his strength. Reaching over, he grasped her adjacent shoulder. Firmly he brought her up to her feet. She did not resist him. He stared into her eyes levelly, face portraying nothing but the necessity of the moment. Her lower lip trembled as she anticipated his words. Taking a breath, Vegeta knew he could say it. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. Damn it, he'd only say this once.

"I...I," he began. 

"You?" Bulma said, trying to get him to hurry along with it. He looked upon her face and saw the reflection of himself in her eyes. Smiling softly, he moved his hands down her arms. He took a step forward.

"I still love you, woman."

It took her a good minute before she could find a reaction. Slowly her lips curved. For the very first time in two years, Bulma directed a genuine smile to Vegeta. He dismissed the single tear that dropped from his eye.

All he could see was her face.

****

Author's Note: I have nothing to say for this chapter. I'm still basking in the warm glow of my happiness from having Vegeta finally say that. ::sigh:: I'm gonna go daydream now! 

Special Note: If you haven't checked out Guardian Angel by Hidden_Angel, I expect you to do that ASAP!!! =)


	28. That Old Feeling

She took a moment and inhaled his presence. His soft touch on her arms made her tremble with want. It was an old desire, a spark that had been rekindled by his words. Slowly, that ancient feeling crept into her bones until it saturated her soul. Bulma stared at Vegeta with the need of two years weighing heavily on her shoulders.

He still loved her. 

Never had Vegeta said that. Even in their days on Chikyuu, never had he said such a thing. Was he that desperate to have her back? These sudden old emotions were so foreign to her heart. The feeling was overwhelming. 

She swallowed and looked down. Her shaking hands moved upwards. Slowly, they came to rest on his chest. She wanted to scream, for she could feel his heart beat. That familiar rhythm was the foundation of her past. The memory of yesterday and the promise of tomorrow. Bulma gasped and released a shuddering sob. Taking a raspy breath she fell upon him in exhaustion. Throwing her head to his shoulder, she used its solace to shed her tears. Her small hands clung to him as her entire being shook with pain. 

Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt her close to him again. Involuntarily, his arms came around her. He gasped at the feeling. A long time ago he had forgotten how they fit together; how she molded to him so easily. That comfortable togetherness had faded in the years and only now was it being realized once again. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed. Slowly, he put his head down, resting his cheek on her head. The scent of her hair caused him to open his eyes. One more tear, all that he would allow, escaped his proud eye. It wrought a trail of emotion down his cheek as it fell upon her head. It was the symbol of his need. 

His hands moved to the small of her back. Vegeta had not forgotten the body he had memorized so long ago. There was nothing new about her figure, so why did it feel so wonderful to touch her again? He did not know, nor did he care. 

Bulma was in his arms once again.

A tsunami of feelings, thoughts and facts overwhelmed him. His reasoning of things was set awry. Never before had Vegeta reconsidered his ideals. Never before had he wanted to. 

Suddenly, that scene on the Eckosphere with Bulma and Chimera seemed distant. It was a fading ache. A blade become dull with misuse. He still could see her underneath Chimera with that same pleasured smile, but this time he analyzed the picture. This time he noticed her eyes. They had not smiled like her mouth. Instead they had been filled with woe. A sorrow that he could not have comprehended until now.

She had told him the truth. She had given it easily and surely because it had been fact. And what had he done? He had allowed his own damned stubbornness to cripple his heart. That steadfast pride that flowed within his veins had choked his own soul. 

And he had hit her. That evil act could never be forgiven. One thing had always been certain with him. Never would he hurt her. By Kami, he deserved to be damned. He had struck her. This perfect woman who had cared for him when no one else did. The goddess of Chikyuu and she had been his. He did not deserve such a treasure. 

"Do you forgive me?" Her words were muffled against his shoulder, but they did not escape his ears. Vegeta's eyes widened at her words. The very notion was insane. 

"Of course I forgive you woman! I never should have blamed you," he replied hastily. She looked up suddenly, her teary eyes filling his vision.

"You realize that... that I didn't do it!" Kami she was beautiful. Never again could he let her go. He asserted his realization by nodding with finality. Bulma exerted a frantic laugh of relief. Bringing her hands up to the base of his neck, she smiled up at him. Vegeta prayed that he could find the strength to ask his next question. It would be hard, hell it would be impossible. 

For her, anything.

"Do you forgive me woman?" Vegeta asked with complete seriousness. He readied himself for a cruel reply. Two years of neglect deserved reprimanding. Let Bulma yell at him all she wanted.

"Oh Vegeta! I never blamed you!" His eyes widened, she wasn't mad. Before he could speak her hands pulled him to her. Their lips innertwined and he shut his eyes. Soft, sweet and complete. 

There had been a hollowness within him for quite some time now. An empty void that had been sealed off from the rest of himself. It's only core were memories. Fond and beautiful memories that had gotten blurrier as time passed, but no less sweet. Vegeta had shunned them in the years. The taste of her again refilled that hole within. The immersion of her presence recalled all that had been. Bulma's essence was alive on his tongue, in his mouth, but more importantly his heart. It beat once again with a will to live. A will to be.

Bulma's tears could not cease. Produced from so many emotions, they rained down passionately. This was what she needed. Her whole self relied on this to survive. This perfect kiss, within her mind. Here in her thoughts, Vegeta knew her like no other man ever could. His lips upon her own in this realm of dreams and fantasy touched her very soul. She smiled against him and frantically drew him deeper. That completion that had been sought after for so long was now fulfilled. 

They were one again.

Unbeknownst to them, the surrounding scenery had changed. The bleak wasteland gained color as it went through a sudden metamorphosis. Grass sprouted from the dusty ground and the sky turned blue as her eyes. The waterfall reappeared and lapped upon clear water in a burbling brook. A cool breeze washed over the land and whipped through newly wrought trees. Life returned as birds sang and frogs croaked. Her black tattered dress disappeared to be replaced by a spectacular gown of cerulean blue. It flowed around her like water, brighter than the sky. Her hair flew behind her head in a wave of ribbon-like tendrils. Her skirts followed suit in yards of fabric, their silky texture caressing the wind. 

When Vegeta withdrew from their kiss of forever, he beheld Heaven itself. Looking down upon the angel in his arms, he was almost ashamed to touch her, lest he corrupt her magnificence. She smiled, cherry lips lifting to reveal teeth white as the clouds. Color had returned to her face and her cheeks were rosy again.

More importantly, her eyes were filled with something they had been lacking. They were smiling with her mouth. No longer were those blue eyes dead. They were alive as ever.

Bulma looked up and saw him gazing upon her in a trance. Glancing around quickly, she saw their new scenario. Her dress was just as she had wanted it, she was glad her mind worked so well with her desires. 

He was so gorgeous. To think he didn't know. Touching him seemed like an abomination. No one deserved to touch something so perfect. But he was holding her and she would never let go. His eyes regarded her with a softness that hadn't entered them in so long. Bulma wanted to cry but her tears had gone dry long ago. She had made her mind take them away. Those black pupils of his were back with their old familiarity. Her elation knew no bounds.

"So..." She said, not knowing what to say but wanting to say something. This moment was all that she wanted, but what did he want?

"So what woman?" She lifted an eyebrow at his remark.

"So, what now?" Vegeta smirked. It was his old smirk and he wore it beautifully. Bulma giggled when she saw it again.

"Now, I get out of your mind..." He looked around and sighed. "Eventually, that is. Not yet." Bulma looked down in worry.

"And when you do?" Her voice was soft. She would not tempt this happiness.

"When I do, there's something you and I need to do." She looked up in uncertainty.

"And just what is that?" Vegeta looked down upon her in bafflement.

"Woman! Of all things. After all, you always were the one to demand it and now..." 

"OH!" Bulma exclaimed laughing lightly. She paused a moment and created a serious countenance. "It's been so long. I..." She sighed after a moment. "When you leave my mind, Vegeta..." She moved up to his ear. Whispering softly, for him alone to hear she uttered, "I want you to make love to me."

It's said that men can become induced with a woman. So totally intrigued that all reason fails them other then the primary motive. At the sound of her words, so softly offered, Vegeta found himself loosing control of the very small amount of willpower he had left. 

Looking up at her seriously, the intensity of passion flaming within his eyes, he asked her one simple question.

"How the hell do I get out of here?"

****

Author's Note: Okie dokie, so guess what!? Looks like I'll be writing a lemon in the possible future. God knows how that will turn out but after much speculation and consideration I decided that this was the course that needed to be taken. Because of this, Chimera's rating will be changed from R to NC-17. To those of you who disapprove of lemons, there will be a warning before the chapter that contains such material.

I'm only hoping that I haven't put Bulma and Vegeta back together too fast. I realize that after such a long and timely dislocation, as well as a continuance of rejection, their sudden revocation of ardor might seem a bit rash. However, I couldn't stand the separation any longer, so the plot line shall progress. 

Special Note: This is a plug in for Hidden_Angel. If it annoys you please don't read. WHERE IS MY POL???? HELLLLOOOOOO!!! I need more. Don't you see my hands? They're shaking from withdrawal. How can I type like that? Heheh... riiighhhttt!!!

Notice to EVERYONE: I will be leaving for the beach on Saturday and shall not be returning till the following Saturday. Before then I hope to have out some more chapters!!

Till then, much luv to everyone! Especially those who like Vegeta. That is all.

~JZero


	29. A Question of Ethics

"I don't like Nems," he stated easily. Her eyes did not blink as he came to her side.

"You've never known a Nem before. How can you make such assumptions?" He frowned his distaste.

"Let me restate it then. I don't like Nems who want my planet," Galvan said with a growl. Arwen smiled in the darkness. Her eyes gleamed under the starlight like gemstones. Their eerie light shone below long lashes and found his face with their radiance.

"Then you must not like me." He cocked his head to the side and appraised her for a moment. She shifted her weight and crossed her arms casually. "What are you looking for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Galvan shrugged and turned to the side.

"I wish I knew." She released a short laugh and shook her head.

"That's your problem, Galvan." He looked up at the mention of his name. "You don't know anything." His eyes widened.

"How did you know who I was?" He asked, dismissing her insulting comment.

"How could I not? You're everything they've said you are. A proud, handsome, stupid Effian. What makes Chikyuu so special that you must have it?" His eyebrows furrowed. He wouldn't allow her to broach his confidence.

"Why must you have it?" He countered, smirking at his own slyness. She smiled and looked up.

"Because it calls to me!" He snarled. That was not the answer he wanted.

"Now YOU are the one making assumptions," he declared, squaring his shoulders. She looked upon his face.

"How long did it take you to notice me?" He wouldn't give her the pleasure.

"I found you didn't I? Found you on my planet!" 

"As far as I know, Galvan, it's not yours yet." He laughed.

"My dear!" He said, crossing his own arms. "You're quite the informed one, are you not?"

"I know enough," she replied. Galvan's rage was beginning to build from within. This jaunty little conversation was getting him nowhere. Arwen continued to stand before him the very enigma of what she had been. He considered attacking her on the spot, attempting to kill her with an element of surprise. However, he would not be so overly confident with his powers. 

So Galvan crossed his arms and readied himself. The night was young, and Arwen was not bored with him yet. There was much to discuss, and if he had to be coy with his queries, then so be it.

She smiled upon him and bowed her head. Galvan resumed the conversation.

****

Chimera blinked his bewilderment through the eyes of Vegeta. Trunks was no less surprised as he remained stunned in mid-air. The enormous ball of red ki that was the Crimson Absolution, dissipated before their eyes. Chimera watched the fading tendrils of light as they resumed their place from within Bulma.

Her bloody eyes were now shut and a serene look painted her features. Arms falling softly to her sides, her body lowered itself back to the ground. Suddenly, it seemed the strength Bulma had possessed was failing her, for she could not remain standing. Her body crumpled to the ground in silence, as Chimera and Trunks watched on in astonishment.

"Mom," Trunks whispered nervously. He still had no idea what was happening. His own father was remaining quiet by his side. Trunks turned to him. "Father?"

Chimera's eyes opened wide. He had forgotten the boy's relations to the body he resided in. Chimera turned to him, knowing it was Vegeta that Trunks saw.

"Just sit down and be patient. Everything is going to be fine in a few minutes, but I need you to remain calm," Chimera uttered. He found it quite odd talking through another body, or for that reason, talking at all. Trunks' uncertain eyes looked from mother to father in one irrational minute as he contemplated what his father had said. Finally, they fell back upon Vegeta and the Chimera within. He sighed resolutely and lowered himself to the ground. Chimera smiled his thanks and looked back to Bulma.

It was a bittersweet knowledge, and he knew it. Bulma had been saved from the Blood Rage, she was herself again. However, that meant that Vegeta had apologized to her. Chimera had lost her for good. He brought himself down to the ground unhappily. Looking upon her motionless body, he knew he loved her too much.

****

"Well, woman?" Vegeta asked again, looking around the abyss frantically. 

"Vegeta," Bulma began. "Be patient!" He growled.

"Just how the hell do you expect me to be PATIENT?" She grinned slyly.

"So," she said, moving her hands back up to his neck. "You want me that bad?" He looked down and allowed his countenance to be content for the moment to look upon her face. Then after a few seconds, he replied.

"Don't even start with me woman." She smiled and brought herself up to kiss him again. Their lips met and melded together warmly. Putting his arms around her back, Vegeta pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her body against his own. It didn't last for long. Vegeta felt as if a hand had grasped him and he had to release Bulma from his embrace. 

Suddenly, Vegeta was being pulled away. Bulma felt the tension and opened her eyes. Vegeta reached for her as his mind was taken away from her own. She ran after his awareness, fighting the fact that he had to leave her mind. She could no longer visualize him. Instead, she had to rely on the feel of his presence. Unfortunately, there was only a teasing trace of his existence left, and Bulma knew he was gone.

****

Author's Note: OK, sorry if nothing much happened. I just... I dunno... Oh well! Here's your chapter, I am... soooooo tired right now and so I have ceased comprehending rational thought. It was just one of those nights when I watched the clock. Yeppers you're looking at an insomniac right here! LOL I usually do get my best ideas at one in the morning. Unfortunately, not this time... =( 

****PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN****

Special Note: H_A... POL was too freakin' short. How am I supposed to read something so short and find fulfillment???? Did I tell you that your writing style has improved tremendously?! Well, now I have. BTW GA better be out ASAP with another chapter. LOL wish people could call my story something like POL... instead it'd have to be C. I just don't think that has the same ring to it...

Much luv to everyone! Especially those who like brushing their teeth! (Don't ask)

That is all 

~JZero


	30. Together Again

Goten lifted an eyebrow when he felt Trunks' ki increase. Turning his head to Gohan, his innocent eyes held back nothing. Goten was worried for his friend.

Gohan offered his brother a comforting smile and then passed him another plate of food. Poor Honto had been dishing out meals ever since they arrived. However, at the promise of all the money he would get in return for his services, he continued to slave away happily.

Goten looked down at his plate blandly. It didn't seem right that he stay here and be happy while Trunks was off fighting. Even if Gohan had told him to remain seated, Goten was considering not listening to his brother. Looking up, Goten realized he didn't have it in him. He couldn't disobey his big brother even if he wanted to. He trusted Gohan more than anyone.

Suddenly another familiar ki shocked him from behind. Goten swiveled around on his stool to see his father. Gohan stood up in surprise.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, scurrying over to him. "What happened? What was wrong?" Goku smiled upon him, his very countenance urging his son to remain calm.

"Everything's fine Gohan, but I have a feeling we won't be staying with Bulma much longer." Goten's eyes widened.

"But why? What happened on Earth?" Goku looked to the numerous plates that lined the bar. Grinning he walked up to them. 

"I'll tell you while I eat!" He promised. Goten and Gohan both grimaced and sat down, realizing they'd be waiting quite awhile for information.

****

Vegeta came back into himself almost painfully. His own body suddenly seemed so foreign to him. He longed to be back within Bulma's mind. They had been so happy there. For awhile, he remain prostrate, not even wanting to move. Then suddenly, he remembered himself and opened his eyes. 

As the minutes passed by in a sullen silence, Vegeta became reaccustomed to his own body. Slowly, he moved his fingers, gripping them into a frail fist and then clenching them tighter. He brought himself up to his knees and rubbed a hand over his face. Looking down he observed that hand, and realized it was his own.

The world around him seemed to spin. He dared not move, lest he fall into the madness and chaos that encumbered his vision. Vegeta soon found, however, that by blinking and giving his eyes time to adjust, the spinning ceased. He found his feet and stood up carefully. He had never felt so uncoordinated. 

Chimera, once again in his own beastly body, peered up at him from the ground. The great animal seemed fine with the new transition. Vegeta envied his casualness.

"Father!" Trunks exclaimed rushing to his side. "Are you all right?" Vegeta was surprised by the presence of his son and turned quickly in shock. However, he regained himself and implanted a scowl upon his face.

"Of course I'm all right!" He croaked, his voice hoarse. Vegeta mentally cursed himself. He could barely even speak and it was his own damn body! Trunks obviously believed his assertion, for he soon turned and sped over to where Bulma lay.

"Mom!" He screamed, crouching down to her crumpled figure. He rolled her onto her back and brought his ear down to her chest. Trunks listened for a moment until he heard Bulma's heart beat and felt the slight movement of her chest as she breathed. Sighing in relief he came back up and grasped her hand. Trunks turned his head back to Vegeta. "What happened?"

Vegeta blinked and allowed his eyes to focus on his son. Shaking his head he emptied his mind and aligned his random thoughts. Vegeta cleared his throat and took a step forward. Luckily for him, his body was his own again, and he could move easily. Slowly, he brought himself to Trunks and crouched down beside Bulma. Trunks looked at him from across Bulma's silent figure, eyes still full of question.

"Your mother..." Vegeta managed, trying to figure out where to begin. His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't have a clue as to where he was supposed to start. This answer was a delicate one, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Looking down upon Bulma, Vegeta was at a loss for words.

__

'I'll talk to him, Vegeta. Make sure that Bulma is all right.' Vegeta's eyes widened at the unexpected intrusion. He turned to Chimera and smirked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Very well then." Turning to Trunks he said, "Go to the animal and talk to him." Trunks looked from father to beast in uncertainty. Finally his eyes met Vegeta again, and the look he saw on his father's face made him go. He ambled over to Chimera still filled with a mixture of questionable emotions, wrought by the chaotic scene. Vegeta turned back to Bulma. 

"Wake up woman!" He commanded, his regal voice stirring the night air. She didn't wake, nor did she move. Her soft breathing was ever so slight, and he had to strain his ears to pick it up. Putting his hand to her chest he found that her heart still beat. Sighing, Vegeta put his arms around her and brought her up to a sitting position. He allowed her limp body to lean against his own as he adjusted her carefully. When she was comfortably situated, he put an absent hand to her face. "Come back to me," he whispered, his words inaudible to all except her. 

As if on cue, her eyelids flickered and then completely opened. Vegeta nearly smiled at the sight of her blue eyes. He hadn't realized how much he had missed them. She pondered his presence for a minute, glancing around from his own face to that of her surroundings.

Chimera had seemingly associated conversation with Trunks, and they sat not to far off in deep, silent communication. Vegeta vaguely noticed this, for he was more intent to look at Bulma. When she finally regained her total consciousness, she smiled softly.

"You're here," she stated. He raised an eyebrow.

"So are you."

"Yes, I know," she replied. "But I didn't think you would be." He frowned and brought her closer to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, locking eyes with her. She smiled wider.

"I thought that maybe..." She trailed, looking away. "Maybe all your words had been to end my madness." Vegeta growled. Bulma was about to say more, until his lips found her own again. She nearly wept, but contained herself. The feel of him so close was almost unimaginable. His touch left her breathless. It was the first time they had physically kissed, and the contact seemed fresh, as if it were the first time. And yet each knew the other to such a full extent. Almost as if they had never been apart, their bodies met each other with an epic familiarity. When they withdrew, to each other's unhappiness, Vegeta smirked.

"So you see," he said finally. "I told you the truth, woman! Make no mistake of that." 

"Yes sir," she replied, still a bit dazed from their personal contact. Vegeta looked around warily.

"We need to go somewhere fast," he said. Her eyes became glassy with need. 

"Where do you want to go?" She asked. It was then that Vegeta realized they could go anywhere. With Chimera's assistance that was. The only unfortunate part to all of that was the whether or not of Chimera's wanting to do such a thing. His and Bulma's renewed relationship could in fact prove to end Chimera's affections towards her. He frowned at his sudden epiphany and looked down to her.

"What if your friend doesn't want to take us?" He asked matter of factly. Bulma looked at him questioningly for some time and then smiled mischievously. Looking down, she contemplated her answer. Vegeta was vexed by her silence and soon found he did not have the patience.

"Well?" He asked, looking down at her in determination.

"Well..." Bulma began, looking away. 

"Come out with it woman!" Vegeta growled. Bulma smiled at his sudden urgency. In his desire he had grown careless with his emotion. He soon realized his sudden flaw and quickly controlled himself. She looked once to Chimera and then back to him again.

"We don't need Chimera," she replied. At her sudden confession, Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Just what are you saying?" He asked softly.

"I'm saying," she managed. "That I can take us." Vegeta's eyes widened as he scrutinized the woman that lay within his arms.

"And just how can you do that?" He asked, demanding an answer. She paused for a moment and Vegeta could tell she was ashamed of her ability. Finally, in due time, she answered.

"As I have become more adjusted to Chimera, I've learned many things. For instance, I learned to harness his powers. Well... I also learned to teleport on my own." Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you so... uneasy about doing it then?"

"Because," she said, frowning. "Chimera means so much to me, and I didn't want him to know that I didn't need him anymore. I mean, I needed him but not that way." Bulma sighed and looked down. "I was so lonely, that I couldn't bare to lose him. He was the only creature that really cared about me."

Vegeta looked down and closed his eyes. Pain and guilt were a wave that washed over him. He was consumed by that horrible feeling that was his past. Looking out into space, he wondered vaguely if he could ever forgive himself. 

"Vegeta?" Her words found him and brought him back to reality. Blinking he looked back down at her.

"What woman?" She smiled.

"Thought I'd lost you there for a second." He shook his head.

"I'm just feeling odd, after being out of my mind for so long." Bulma laughed lightly. "What?" He asked.

"You've always been out of your mind!" He smirked.

"So have you, woman!" There was a moment of silence where they looked upon each other intently. The peculiar togetherness seemed so sudden and so wonderful they both found themselves unsure of what to do. For that single period of staring at each other, they found the completion they had needed for so long. 

And then Bulma sighed. Looking down, she ran a hand over her face in agitation.

"I want to go..." she trailed.

"But we can't," he finished. She looked up and realized that he understood. He offered her a smirk. 

"Not until Galvan's dead. I can't go anywhere until Galvan's been destroyed! At least not tonight." Vegeta frowned and looked down.

"I'm hoping your not going to make me wait until this whole damn thing is over and done with!"

A hand found his face and moved it to her own. His met her gaze and found she was smiling. For a moment he didn't know what seemed odd to him and then it hit. Bulma's smile. That one single gesture seemed so foreign to her face. Especially because she meant it. 

"Don't worry," she said. "As soon as everything under control, and I have had a good chat with everyone, then we can." 

"It had better be soon!"

"It will be," she replied. "By the way, have you noticed that Goku left Adria and came back?" Vegeta blinked and looked up in shock. Bulma laughed. "I guess not!"

"How did you know?" He inquired looking back down at her. She smirked darkly, and Vegeta saw a part of himself in her eyes.

"I have my ways," she replied.

"Why did he leave?" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Just because I can sense ki doesn't mean I'm a mind reader! If you want to know why he left, ask him yourself!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he moved Bulma so that he could stand up.

"Fine, woman, I'll do just that! And don't expect me to tell you why he left, either! You can find out your own answers!" Bulma stood up and wiped herself off.

"Oh yeah?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Well I will then! Too bad I can teleport over there and you'll have to fly! Guess I'll be there first!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"Now woman," he said. "You wouldn't want to demonstrate your powers of TELEPORTATION in front of Chimera would you?" Bulma growled and looked to Chimera. The beast showed no sign of recognition.

"Vegeta, you are..." 

"I'm what woman?" She stamped over to him until she was an inch away. Her blue eyes sparkled with anger. 

"You're a..." Vegeta smirked and looked down at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She looked up, face full of anger, and opened her mouth. 

Then she closed it.

Her countenance softened and she smiled. Putting her hands around his neck, she laughed lightly.

"We're fighting again." Vegeta nodded and put his arms around her waist.

"So did you miss me?" He asked.

"Terribly," she replied. They kissed again. Deep and long it lasted within a moment of forever. And then they withdrew. "Vegeta," she said, her voice soft and dazed.

"What woman?"

"You're a bastard."

****

Author's Note: G'Lordy! I have so much to say! First of all, here's the chapter that everyone's been pleading for. Sorry to disappoint anyone. Hopefully it's a bit longer than the last. I'm sorry if it's boring, but sometimes that's required, especially in a transition chapter such as this. I dunno....

Anyhoo, let's discuss Mermaid! I've gotten a lot of good and happy feedback, so yes I shall be continuing it! However, don't think that just because I'm starting a new fic I'll discontinue, or pause my work with Chimera. This story consists of a delicate and thick plot line... I'm going to be resorting to something much less complicated with Mermaid. I only write Chimera when I'm fully in the mood because if you write something when you don't want to, it generally sux! 

****PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN****

Alrighty, H_A, here's my chapter... now where's yours??? Well??? =) 

And for something new! This is JZero's Fic of the week! Lol, can you see that I'm bored? Well I AM! It is called: No Time Like the Past, by Tempestor. Category: Sailor Moon. Even if you don't like SM I highly recommend it, mainly because of the intellectual writing style that it has! (Haven't seen a lot of THAT lately)

If you don't like SM, try this one for size! It's by Sailor_Star and it's entitled: SSJ Bulma: The Journey begins. Of course I'd like this one, I mean, Bulma gets POWER!! Lol, so please, check it out! =) (Just an idea of course)

Much luv to EVERYONE!!!! 

That is all  
~JZero


	31. A Date Is Set

Eyes wide in realization, he looked up and smiled

Eyes wide in realization, he looked up and smiled.

"Mom! Dad!"

Bulma moved her gaze from Vegeta's face and turned to her son.

"Yes?" She asked, smirking and crossing her arms. Standing beside Vegeta who in turn was smirking with his arms crossed, the two mirrored each other.

"I understand! Chimera told me everything!" She nodded and smiled. Walking up to Trunks, Bulma embraced him warmly.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks. It never should have happened."

"Yeah," he confirmed, looking down at her. "But it happened and it's over now. I'm ready to move on!" 

"Good." She sighed and looked down. "Do you think that Bra will be all right? I… oh my."

"Don't worry about Bra! She'll be fine. She's young mom, young enough to not be bothered by it."

"How is she?" Bulma asked. When she looked up, Trunks saw the hint of a tear in her eyes.

"Well," he began. "For starters, she looks exactly like you! There's basically nothing about dad in her, except for her power. She's not a fighter, but she does have a strong ki. Bra got your brains, that's for sure. She's been helping out grandpa in the lab. Looks like she's going to follow in your footsteps!" Bulma gasped and smiled. Moving a hand over her countenance she stepped away and turned her back to everyone. Hugging herself, she allowed a few stray tears to claim her face. 

"I've thought about her," she finally said. Looking up to the sky, Bulma shook her head. "Thought about her and thought about you. Every night it seems. I wondered what you were doing, how you were growing…" Bulma turned around. "I'm an awful person, Trunks," she blurted out. "And I've been a horrible mother." Trunk's eyes widened. 

"Mom…" Bulma ran back to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"But I'm going to make it up to you and Bra! I swear, I'll never leave you again!"

"Mom!" She stopped and looked at him. He smiled down at her. "Mom, you're not a bad mother. And you aren't an awful person. I forgive you and Bra will too. Don't think you have to make things up to me, you don't! All I want is to know that you'll be there for me from now on. That's all I need."

"I will," she whispered. "I will always be there." They smiled at each other softly, the moment so filled with emotion that neither dared to breathe.

"Well?" They jumped at his voice. "Have you two had enough of this love, forgiveness shit?! Frankly, it's making me sick!" Vegeta stood of to the side, rolling his eyes in distaste. Bulma cocked her head to the side and smirked. Releasing Trunks she turned to him.

"What's the matter, Veggie-chan?" She asked as if Vegeta was a baby. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you feeling left out? Need a little love?" Vegeta growled and turned away. Bulma laughed and turned back to Trunks.

"Well, I guess not." Trunks laughed in agreement.

__

'Bulma?'

'Yes?'

'What now?'

'That's a good question!'

"I think it's time we all return to Honto's. Goku's back, and I have a feeling he brings news." They all nodded in agreement. Bulma turned to lead them back but then stopped. Frowning, she turned back around. "Vegeta, you and Trunks go ahead. I'll be there in a second." The two Saiyans hesitated, looking from beast to beauty in contemplation, and then finally departed reluctantly. When the two had disappeared Bulma turned back to Chimera.

__

'I know what you're going to say Bulma. It's all right, I've prepared myself for it.'

'For what?' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

__

'You don't need me anymore. I understand.' Bulma gasped eyes wide and ran to him. Falling down to the ground, she embraced his furry neck in her arms. Pressing her face to his jaw line she smiled.

__

'Chimera, you silly animal! How could I ever let you go?'

'Bulma… You don't have to do this simply because you feel sorry for me.'

'Chimera!' She withdrew and put her face right in front of his own. She smiled and looked him square in the eyes. _'You are a part of me! Without you, I could not go on. You have kept me alive for two years. I wouldn't trade your companionship for anything else in the world.'_

'You would trade it for Vegeta's.' She sighed and looked down.

__

'That's different… Chimera I love you! You are the best friend I've ever known. Please don't leave me!'

'Bulma, I'd never leave you! However, Vegeta is a part of you now. A very important part of you! I'm afraid if I remain I will only come between the two of you and I'd never wish that!'

'There is no way in hell you come between us! You will stay with me Chimera, and I will stay with you.' She looked back to Chimera. His face was too bestial to express emotion, but it did not fail to hide the glassy tear emerging from his eye.

__

'Thank you, Bulma.'

'Thank you, Chimera.' Smiling, she stood up and made her way with Chimera down the street.

__

'Now why didn't you ever tell me that you could teleport?' 

****

Remina. Here was where the final battle would take place. It was only a matter of time. Galvan was tied up with the Nem on Chikyuu. However, when he was done and had tended to the Effian race, he would come here. Stretching her body, she absently yawned. It was nearly midnight and she hadn't had a good sleep in days. 

Her eyes traced over the planet's surface intently. It was a beautiful place. In the daytime she could only imagine the scenery. Stepping nonchalantly across a field she made her way to the silent palace.

Home to the infamous assassins Bulma and Chimera, the fortress seemed menacing in the darkness. Smiling, she remembered the two killers well. How time did change things.

When she finally reached the palace, she paused at the steps. Tapping the minute computer on her wrist she read not one ki signature. So they were not here yet, well she could wait. 

Her reasons for being here were still quite unclear. Something in this place seemed to beckon to her and so she had come. Never in the days before would she have trusted so reliantly on her instincts. However, since she had gained her independence, things seemed right. This felt right. What came would come and she'd welcome her fate with open arms. Sitting down on the steps, she gazed up to the stars.

Saliya smiled in her solitude.

****

"If you want Chikyuu, so be it! But in order to obtain it you must fight me!" She smiled.

"Very well! I long for a good fight!"

"However, you will not fight me here. I have already issued a battle with the defenders of Chikyuu. It shall be on the planet Remina. Are you aware of that place?" She nodded. "Good, then you will fight me there!" 

"Why not just kill you here?" She countered, smirking easily. 

"Because, Arwen. You'd ruin your planet! Now come to Remina and fight there and you can claim Chikyuu as your prize IF you win." Sighing she bowed her head and laughed.

"Very well, Galvan. I'll go to your planet Remina." He nodded, smiling in the darkness. 

"In that case, let me take you there!"

"Not just yet! I haven't even prepared. This will not be a fight it shall be a war. I'm well aware of the power of the Chikyuu inhabitants. I've felt their ki's. Give me two days on Chikyuu to make ready!" Galvan grinned.

"As you wish, Arwen. In two days, the fate of Chikyuu shall be decided." She smiled wickedly.

"Let us pray the outcome is good!"

****

Author's Note: Yes, I realize how short this chapter is, my apologies! Anyhoo, I've been at the beach all week and I just got back yesterday! Either way, the final battle is on its way! And although it will probably take fifty million chapters to get to it, I thought I'd set a date for ya guys! ::Sigh:: I must be the most crazy woman on the face of this planet! I mean… I don't know what I mean… It must be stress!

Heheheh… heheh…heh

**PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN PLUG IN ( For dear ol' Natz)**

Yes, it is time once again for me to tell everyone what's good out there! Woohoo… yippee skippee and all that jazz. First of all, let's start off with a classic, SHALL WE?  


Hidden_Angel, POWER OF LOVE!!! Need I say more? I think NOT!! (For those of you who are hopelessly lost and have not read her story, it's B/V, K/CC, A/U and AMAZING!!!!!) 

Now… for an unknown! I believe I've already plugged him, but I shall plug him again! (Lol, I've plugged H_A a MILLION times…) 

If you want a MAGNIFICENT Sailor Moon fic, from an author who actually knows what the hell he's talking about, then check out Tempestor and his story No Time Like The Past… Talk about WOW! I'm talking good writing all the way! We need quality and he has got quality!! Yes yes…

And now, I'm going to do something that will possibly make a lot of people hate me! However, I'm gonna do this just to show that I don't discriminate. ::Shudder:: Sorry H_A!!

::cough cough:: Epsilon! If anyone goes on the forums, you all know him as the cynical bastard who everyone loves to hate! I think he might even appreciate me saying that! He begs for reviews, ALL the time… Yes yes, that is a known fact. However, here's the kicker and you're really gonna love this. His story is good. He is a good author. Don't look so shocked! Lol… I know a lot of peeps have not been reading his fic due to his personality. However, this guy is intelligent and his writing if very well done. I look at it this way, Anne Rice is psycho, Stephen King is weird, Hemingway was nuts… but aren't their stories great?? Food for thought…

Alrighty then, I'm sure you guys all tuned in to read my story not to hear what I THINK about things! 

Soooo, till next time! Much luv to EVERYONE and everybody else!!

That is all 

~JZero

Bulma and Vegeta RULE!


	32. Forbidden Name

The entire crew sat silently within Honto's bar

The entire crew sat silently within Honto's bar. Their quiet personas illuminated by questioning expressions. Vegeta had recently entered with a happy Trunks and all had listened to the boy's story. 

What had only taken the young man a few minutes to summarize seemed an eternity in the hearts of those witness to the scene. Goku upon hearing the news of Vegeta's sudden forgiveness closed his weary eyes and smiled. The story that Trunks told clarified the far more grotesque tale that Vegeta had presented. As he spoke, the committee of warriors soon became aware of the vast oppression which Bulma had undertaken in the past two years. Every now and then their anticipatory eyes cast quick, furtive glances to Vegeta. 

The dark Saiyan stood away from the group, leaning against the wall. His crossed arms portrayed his perpetual stern personality, but it also presented a shield of sorts against their somewhat accusing stares. Trunks however, cleared his father's name along with his mother's, stating that both had been trapped within a state of shame and perhaps, blindness. 

Trunks didn't forget to reaccount the recent horror of the Blood Rage, or the fact that Vegeta and Chimera had partially exchanged bodies. Although surprising, the news didn't seem to shake his audience. Their battle hardened bodies had seen much in a lifetime of mystical content. This sudden discovery was just one more stepping stone in their daily scenarios.

And so, they all awaited for in silence, the one being on which the story centered. Honto stood off to the side, absently cleaning a glass. Long ago all possible dirt and water had been cleared off it, yet he continued on with the familiar motion. Possibly he was not aware of what he was doing.

Time hung in every heart, every second a moment too long. It continued on like this for a good while, until finally the ring of footsteps resonated through the bar. There was a distant snort made by no other than Chimera and the footsteps progressed nearer to the bar. It was then that they all beheld a sound that seemed foreign to their ears, and indeed it was.

A high, clear laugh entered the air. Its origin was certain, and yet it seemed the sound did not belong. It's sweet notes played off each ear and caused every man to look up in astonishment.

Without proper warning, the bar doors swung open. Side by side the duo entered. At first one could not help but countenance the great beast that strode forth aggressively, each movement of his paw a massive penetration of fear. However, this time, his image was obscured by one that was more stunning, more radiant, than the flaming orange tiger possessed. Bulma entered the bar with the same sure stride as always. However, this time her very appearance demanded ultimate attention.

Her eyes had never been so brilliant, their blue pupils emitting that of life and energy. Her once pale skin now contained a luster of rose and cream that could have inspired Michelangelo. Upon entrance, she paused at the door. It was then that she grinned. With her dazzling smile, the bewildered warriors saw her eyes match it. Never had they beheld such utter magnificence.

After some time she frowned and, raising an eyebrow, stepped forth. Removing her billowing black cloak, she took a seat at the bar. Chimera followed softly and lay himself at her feet. 

"You all look like you've seen a ghost!" She exclaimed. Turning to Honto she nodded for him to come forward. He came quickly, nearly dropping his well-cleaned glass. "You know what I want, now hurry it up!" She turned to the onlookers and growled. "Will you all stop staring at me!" The others grimaced and cleared their throats. Chimera growled from underneath and Bulma looked down at him, smiling. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget!" She looked back to Honto. "A bowl of water with that!" Honto muttered an "I know," and then went back to getting her drink.

"Bulma?" It was Goku who spoke up. She swivelled around on her stool and smiled at him, beaming with life. He grinned and sighed, realizing it was time to tell his story. 

"Are you ready to tell us what happened, Goku?" Bulma asked. His eyes widened at her knowledge but then he nodded his answer.

"Yes, well you see. There's a new problem." Everyone adjusted their attention to Goku. Goten groaned and dropped his head on the counter. "It's this woman who wants to take over Chikyuu…"

"Well that's new," Gohan asserted. 

"Yeah!" Goku replied. "Except she's not an Effian, she's a Nem! And her name's…"  
  
"STOP!" Bulma stood up swiftly, and in her rush startled Honto who dropped both Kryo and water on himself. With her eyes ablaze and fists clenched, it was very clear Goku had struck a nerve. Goku looked up in surprise as well as everyone else. Even Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

Bulma strode forward with purpose. 

"Come with me!" She commanded. With that she grabbed Goku's ear and pulled the astonished Saiyan out the door. 

Chimera, who had been seated on the floor looked around in a dazed fashion and then contented himself to lying back down and closing his eyes. 

"Geesh, Trunks!" Goten proclaimed. "I forgot just how scary your mom can be some times!" Trunks returned his friend's statement with a lop-sided smirk.

"You have no idea," he replied.

****

"Goku, I'm sorry I reacted so violently, but there's something you should know." 

The good-hearted warrior rubbed his ear warily and smiled.

"It's okay Bulma, just tell me what you're talking about."

"You can't mention Arwen's name in front of Chimera." Goku fell back in bewilderment, only to stand up again and grab the back of his head.

"How'd you know?" Bulma sighed and looked down.

"I have sensed many things about Chimera, and I can read his thoughts and memories more clearly sometimes, than he can. His mind refuses to acknowledge things that I see plain as day. Arwen is one of them."

"But what does she have to do with Chimera?"

"She was once bonded with him," Bulma replied. "But when Galvan came and extracted Chimera from his native home, their bond was broken and his mind forgot her… He forgot her because he couldn't bare the pain of their separation."

"And Arwen?" Goku asked.

"Arwen probably feels much the same way. I can sense a great love in his past. True I'm a creature of perfection, but she was a Nem. Her connection with Chimera ran much deeper than my own. After all, she had no other ties than to himself… I had Vegeta."

At that Goku smiled.

"So I've heard!" Bulma grinned back.

"Yes well…" She replied, looking into space for a moment. Her attention returned quickly however, and she added, "Just don't mention Arwen's name in front of Chimera. Brief everyone about her at my house. When Chimera's out hunting. He'll do that tonight I'm guessing, to give me and Ve…" She looked up, cheeks flushed. 

"Don't worry Bulma," Goku said. "I'll do just that!"

"How's ChiChi?" Goku was dumbstruck yet again.

"How'd you…"

"I know a lot of things, how is she?" Goku sighed and crossed his arms. Closing his eyes, he came very close to resembling Vegeta.

"She'll be all right, but she was unconscious when I found her." Bulma stepped forward and embraced him. Wrapping sympathizing arms around him, she felt his pain.

"ChiChi's a strong woman, Goku. She's been through much worse. And you know that you love her, so don't worry." Goku put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Suddenly he returned her hug, squeezing her quite hard. If she hadn't been so strong, it might have killed her. However, she smiled and cradled his head. He was still so young.

"I love you, Goku," she said.

"Thank you Bulma."

The night began to fade as they stood out there. Holding each other in such a friendly, compassionate way, they let the minutes go by.

Unbeknownst to them, a storm had begun to brew, and Remina was directly in its path of destruction.

****

Author's Note: Well… sorry this has taken so long. It won't happen again I promise! Action is on its way, I PROMISE!! Much luv, that is all ~JZero


	33. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Bulma strode down the hollow halls of her palace, listening absently to the clinking of her heels as they struck the marble floor

Bulma strode down the hollow halls of her palace, listening absently to the clinking of her heels as they struck the marble floor. Only an hour ago she had watched Goku leave and now the others were asleep. Goku had remained long enough to tell everyone the story, and then had left quickly, wasting no more time. ChiChi had been the only prominent thing on his mind, and Bulma couldn't blame him. She knew their kind of love. 

She sensed him nearby, but her abilities seemed clouded by a feeling of uncertainty. It was almost as if her mind was dismissing his presence as real. However, when she turned the bend, there he was. She paused for a moment and stared at the man in the shadows. It had been too long.

Vegeta stood in a corner, outlined by the gleam of Remina's three moons. Their beams of light penetrated through a nearby porthole and gave him a glowing appearance. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, face stoic, Vegeta seemed to be a silent predator. Bulma smiled and stepped forward, allowing no feelings of intimidation to enter her mind. 

"What are you doing, hiding back here?" Vegeta smirked in reply and uncrossed his arms. This seemed a welcome sign for Bulma who quickly came to him. He embraced her gingerly and ran his fingertips through her hair.

"Waiting for someone," he answered. Bringing his lips down to the base of her neck, right where her body suit cut off, he moved his mouth softly over her delicate skin. Bulma trembled as he found his way slowly to her cheek. 

As the fire spread from collarbone to chin, her eyes filled with lust. Pulling herself closer to him, she awaited the presence of his lips on her own. It did not take long. Urgent cravings released themselves and the lovers interlocked. Frantically, she ran her hands through his hair, down his neck, over his back, the feel of him igniting her want. He held her waist tightly against his own, fingers grasping for the skin they longed to feel. Vegeta growled at the confinement her outfit placed upon her body. Gripping the neck, however, he could find no zipper or opening. 

"How do I get the damn thing off?" Bulma laughed lightly and reached behind her neck. As her fingers reached for the place that would allow her to undress, something halted their endeavors.

Foot steps. 

Bulma's head jerked around toward the hall, her eyes ablaze in anger. She growled in the moonlight and for a moment, Vegeta could have sworn she resembled Chimera. Then she looked back to him unhappily.

"We have an intruder." Vegeta nodded his understanding, for he too could now feel the alien ki. Bulma sighed and looked down.

"Why did I even think I'd have a chance…" With that she turned and took off, Vegeta at her heels.

****

The first time she saw Bulma, her heart skipped a beat. How she had changed since their first acquaintance on the Eckosphere. Life since then had so dramatically altered, that this static being coming before her seemed unreal. Yet there was the glorious creature of perfection that Galvan had so dearly desired. Saliya wanted to hate her.

The dark being Saliya had seen seated beside Galvan during the "bonding ritual" followed Bulma. His handsome appearance radiated intimidation, but Saliya could also see his own perfection clearly presented on the exterior. So, he was Bulma's mate. That did not surprise her. His appearance seemed to naturally meld with Bulma's own, the factors of strength and independence radiating from the two. Ironic, two perfect beings made the perfect couple. It was so obvious.

She could never tell Galvan.

****

Bulma's eyes widened at the sight of Saliya. Immediately her memories ignited, sending her vivid images of that dreadful day. Saliya's face awaking everything that she had striven for two years to hide. 

However, now Bulma felt no pain at the memories, realizing that all had been resolved. She remembered Saliya's personality, and couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, halting a few feet in front of the Effian girl.

"Hello, Bulma," Saliya replied, returning her smile with an uneasy grin. "How are you?"

"Better now."

"I'm happy," she said, smiling widely to reveal her straight, white teeth. "You'll never know just how happy I am."

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked again. Saliya sighed and looked down. Now it was time to play her role. As for the time being she knew why she was here, that had long been figured out. However, now with Bulma in front of her…

Saliya took a deep breath and committed the ultimate treason.

"I need your help." Bulma frowned and lifted a delicate eyebrow, allowing her concern to filter through.

"What's wrong?" Saliya clenched her fists and brought forth the feelings.

"Please, grant me sanctuary!" She pleaded loudly. "Give me a place to stay, I beg of you!" Her tears ran down as she forced herself to remember every time Galvan had hurt her, raped her, forgotten her. Her sobs overwhelmed her so greatly she fell to her knees. With this came the realization of how much she wanted Galvan, and that added even more tears to her plight. 

Bulma was instantly on the floor at her side, arms embracing her with surprising tenderness. Saliya felt their warmth and gave herself up to the pain she had felt for so long. Relinquishing her emotions, Saliya played her game.

"Of course," Bulma whispered. "Of course you can stay here. What happened to you? What did Galvan do?" Saliya wanted to smile, for at least now she could be truthful. Ignoring the dark Saiyan who stood above her menacingly, Saliya told her tale. All along, she could sense the man's disbelief, but that did not matter, for she could also feel Bulma's trust.

When it was all out, every last rejection, every single scratch to her person, Saliya calmed herself down. However, Bulma's anger was visible to the point of striking fear. As she had listened to Galvan's multifarious faults, remembering what he had done to her as well, Bulma's rage had built.

The maledictions of Galvan caused her ki to flare slowly, but steadily. Up, up, up, ascending into oblivion. It was only after she reached the strength approximately that of a Super Saiyan that Vegeta realized what could happen.

"Bulma!" He cried, rushing to her. She was still holding a withered Saliya, whose eyes were wide in surprised. 

Bulma looked to him enraged and then, at the sight of his face, realized what she had been doing. Sighing and closing her blue eyes, she calmed her ki.

After a moment, when all her anger had dissipated as far as it could, Bulma gathered a breath.

"Vegeta," she began. "I almost went into the Blood Rage. When we fight Galvan, I'm sure I'll do it. Promise me that you won't let me lose my mind." Vegeta's eyes widened. 

"Woman, you aren't going to lose your mind again!" He commanded. "It was hard enough to get you back the last time!" 

Saliya closed her eyes in relief and fell to the floor. In her guise of fainting, she contemplated Bulma's "blood rage" and wondered if it could kill her beloved Galvan.

****

Sorry it's late… very busy over here! Will write more later!  


HA: You know what I want!

Much luv to everyone and thank you for your patience! That is all

~JZero


	34. Insanity

Insane: adj. 1. Of, exhibiting, or afflicted with mental disorder. 2. Characteristic of, used by, or for the insane. 3. Very foolish; absurd.

****

Arwen…

It's been a long time since I felt quite whole… I know not what I feel anymore, but only that it is felt, dully, by some sensory perception of the brain and a realization that I am indeed still able to feel. 

Pain, mind you, is a simplistic sensation. A coined term, by primitive beings. What many sense as pain, I sense as relief. How ironic that the pain I feel is so deep that it can no longer be called pain, for that would be a shallow definition indeed.

Too hard to comprehend? Too bleak for your bright souls? I wish I could laugh at your happy plots in life, but instead I can only extend to you my eternal envy. 

I cannot even remember who I am, what I was, where I came from. However, I am here, on Chikyuu and soon I will have it. Why do I want it? Why, do I need it so?

Oh! Damn it all, I just have to have it, and there is no denying my desire. For now this planet is all I crave so let me partake from my soul's longing, if I even have a soul! 

I've forgotten his name… but who is HE? Who is this thing I cannot remember? That part of me… a missing piece of the internal void.

Galvan… I'll be ready for you. Training, why do I even try? My aches, my trials, my sufferance are enough to defeat and inevitably destroy all opposition. However, I sense a counter balance to my plans… a being who could end me, or perhaps set me free.

Ironic, the only thing I have during this time to comfort and console… is madness.

Saliya…

I'm here, in the very place I had promised myself to despise, and yet I find myself feeling all the more empty. I want to love her; maybe even I do; yet I must hate! 

They don't know my pain… don't know my life. Living in perfection, how could anyone know the toil of a common body's existence? The utter struggle every day for a chance to be important, a chance to be special, a chance… to be.

Galvan… the bastard! I love him damn me, I do. It's always so cold without him, so very cold and I am empty. Empty again.

Love me Galvan, want me! Desire me every second and let me see it in your eyes. Oh, I'd give you everything that I could… if I haven't already. Take the lot!

They'll be back soon to check on me. Bulma might even care, damn her! Yet I want her to care and love me and…

Oh! For a rational thought, I'd take back anything that Galvan ever stole. For a genuine smile from Galvan I'd give my soul.

And it is for that smile, that I will do what I must.

__

Much madness is divinest sense

To a discerning eye;

Much sense the starkest madness

'T is the majority

In this, as all, prevails.

Assent, and you are sane;

Demur, -you're straightaway dangerous,

And handled with a chain.

~Emily Dickinson (Ironically, she herself stayed inside her own house for most of her life (foolishly absurd) and thus could be categorized as: insane)

****

Author's Note: So umm… hmmm! Yes, I apologize for the crazy talk, but I figured, why not try and do a poetic piece? I promise my fic won't always be like this, it was just an experimental filler composition. Besides… perhaps you all wanted to delve just a little deeper in the dark recesses of those two women's minds. Either way, I bid you all adieu, and better chapters to come.

HA:… Yes well… this is a no DUH right here… so bring it!

Much luv to everyone,

That is all,

~JZero


	35. Traitor Heart

And oh! Of all tortures

__

That torture is worst

Has abated- the terrible

Torture of thirst

For the napthaline river

Of Passion accurst:-

I have drank of a water

That quenches all thirst:-

~Edgar Allan Poe 

****

"We only have a few more hours until daylight."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Stay with me?"

"Where else would I go, woman?"

"I don't know."

They had made their way to the balcony, eventually, after putting Saliya to bed. Although Vegeta still felt immensely agitated by that situation, he had decided to wait until later to investigate her story. 

The curtains that shielded the entrance of Bulma's bedroom fluttered as if invoked by restless wraiths, their smooth motion swayed by the wind. The night sky was clear with no clouds in sight, and the stars couldn't have been brighter. 

"That planet over there," Bulma indicated acknowledging a far away star. "Aeris, I've heard it's beautiful, much like Chikyuu."

"There's an odd species on that planet that have blue hair, almost the same color as yours. They're all feminine beings and run around the forests without worry. Everything there exists in harmony…" Vegeta looked down darkly. "Or at least it did." 

Bulma's eyes widened once she realized what he was suggesting. Vegeta gripped the balcony railing in remorse and bent himself down as if to hide his own disgust. Softly, Bulma put a slender hand upon his own. Vegeta, head still turned down, barely betrayed the hint of a smile in his shadowy solace. And then he looked up and smirked dryly, staring blatantly at the star.

"I'll never be able to escape it all, will I? All of the pain I caused. Yours… theirs… it won't ever leave me." 

"And neither will I." Bulma reached over to his face and gently moved him to look at her. "You shouldn't feel such guilt for actions you couldn't control. I'm sure at the time you felt completely justified. And maybe, just a few times, you were. Either way, you can not dwell on the past. Just look at what that did to us! Two years gone because of our stubborn pride and unforgivable grief. You're good Vegeta, that evil part that wasn't even you in the first place, died years ago." Vegeta frowned and turned away. Crossing his arms, he shook his head.

"How can you say that I can just forget all of it? Or that I'm not evil at all anymore! We both know that's not true. You remember the last time that everyone was so sure I was good! And still evil was brought back to me." 

Bulma walked up behind him.

"And just why was that evil summoned? So you could defeat the enemy and save Chikyuu! Anyone willing to do something so great could not have evil in them!"

Vegeta growled.

"Don't deny my character woman, I'm not a saint!" He turned around with a snarl, the ferocity he felt radiating through his eyes. His look could have sent a grown man running. 

Bulma smiled.

"That's for damn sure! You're an arrogant bastard!" She came forward to embrace him and stared playfully up to his angry eyes. "But I still love you."

****

He wondered aimlessly through the forests of Remina, being careful to silence his steps. Ironically, it wasn't so he could capture his prey, only that Chimera longed for encumbering silence to blanket his mood. 

The great beast wasn't sure what to feel, or how to feel it. Bulma was gone from him now, he was sure of it. He was so happy for her, and yet the void would return with her absence. Although she had never completely filled it, he had always convinced himself she was all there was. Bulma had been Chimera's beacon to recall his heart from that lonely island it had been buried in for so long. 

So why did he feel that there was more to it all than her? Wasn't she his perfect counterpart? The perfection that he was completed by? And yet her departure from his side would not kill him, as it should have. Or was he just numb from it all?

Chimera had long ago accustomed himself to that single unsure feeling that seemed to overwhelm his mind every now and then. After all, he and Bulma had not completely bonded, and thus their partnership could not be complete. However, it seemed to Chimera as if that shouldn't have mattered. 

For a being so old and wise, Chimera was at a loss.

****

He wasn't a fool, or deaf for that matter. He'd heard the footsteps and felt the ki. So what had happened to the person? Had his father killed the intruder? 

No, the ki still existed, though a little more faint now. 

Trunks walked quietly down the hall. He followed the ki signal through the winding corridors, and wished to Dende that his mother had posted maps on the walls. The place was a damn labyrinth.

He slowed down carefully when he recognized his mother's door. No sense bothering them… after all, if he knew his parents well enough, nothing would probably be able to bother them right now. 

"Ugh…" He shook his head in disgust as the unwelcome thought entered his mind. Sex and parents were a disturbing combination indeed.

After blinking away the thought completely, Trunks continued on. The ki seemed to be getting a bit larger, and he felt it wouldn't be long now before…

"Ah ha!" He declared in a whisper as he came upon the door. "So… I wonder who's in there?" Getting a mischievous smirk on his face that could have put Vegeta to shame, Trunks slowly opened the door.

It swung open noiselessly, thank Dende, and he crept inside like a panther, closing it silently behind him. Before him was a bed with a small figure crumpled into a ball, prostrate in the middle. The being seemed abject and derelict the way it was positioned, and Trunks experienced a wave of pity, even though he didn't have a clue what it was.

Carefully, he moved forward, looking around for anything that could be bumped into and thus, make sound. Finally after quite an endeavor, he made it to the bed.

One of Remina's moons shone elegantly through the window and gently touched the being on the bed. After close inspection, Trunks soon realized it was a girl and oh Dende, was she beautiful. Strange though, her skin seemed blue in the darkness. Trunks bent forward slightly to get a better look. 

Her skin WAS blue! His eyes turned into saucers. Her lips and hair were silver and her skin was bluer than this mother's hair! He bent closer to get an even better look, when…

Thwap! He was picking himself off the floor.

Somehow, she had spun a leg around and caught him off guard. He stood up and instinctively set himself in a ready stance. The girl was poised on the bed, fists clenched, eyes angry slits. She growled and displayed a bright set of straight white teeth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…" Trunks tried to think fast. "I saw you… well I sensed you first, and I was curious, so I found you and your skin is blue!" Trunks wanted to groan at just how stupid that had sounded. Goten was really starting to wear off on him.

Saliya stood there in confusion for awhile until the context of his words finally registered. It was then she smiled and finally laughed. Trunks looked down in embarrassment. 

"Of course my skin is blue, I'm an Effian!" With that, Saliya sat down. Trunks looked up quickly.   
  
"Galvan had blue skin."

"Well he's an Effian too!"

"Does mom know you're an Effian?"

"Mom?" Saliya arched a silver eyebrow.

"Bulma."

"Oh! Yes, of course she does."

"Ok, that makes a lot of sense. Well, what's your name?"

"Saliya."

"Pretty name," he smiled. "Nice to meet you Saliya, I'm Trunks, Bulma's son." Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"I wasn't aware Bulma had a child!"

"She had two of them as a matter of fact, me and Bra."

"I'm sure you grew up happy."

"Yeah… well until all the Chimera mess happened." Saliya looked down and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"You had nothing to do with it!" And then he paused. "Wait, did you?" She bit her lip.

"It's late Trunks, why don't you wait till morning for the answers?" He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh right! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"No harm done."

Trunks turned quickly to leave, but before he did he paused enough to smile and say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Trunks." 

The door closed softly and Saliya was surrounded by nothingness once more. In her own painful solitude, she couldn't help but think how Trunks' smile rivaled Galvan's grin. 

Damn her traitor heart.

****

Author's Note: Wow, this is starting to feel like the old days! A full nice sized chapter! Whew… I'm tired. Anyhoo… after that little insanity piece, I am back to the good ol' stuff… though I do favor inserting poetry cause it's COOL! =) Much luv to everyone… 

~JZero

P.S: There will be more mermaid stuff to come!

P.S.S: If anyone recently e-mailed me about the Chimera pic, or if you are interested in obtaining a Chimera pic, please e-mail me! My inbox was messed w/ by my brother while I was gone and it seems nearly everything important was DELETED!! My apologies! =)


	36. Something Wicked This Way Comes

__

"By the pricking of my thumbs,

Something wicked this way comes."

~Second Witch, Macbeth

__

Eyes opening slowly, she allowed them to adjust to morning. A single sliver of light had escaped through the drapes and crawled across the bed. She looked upon it absently, and sighed softly enough that he wouldn't be disturbed.

Liar.

He had told her he wasn't tired, yet there he lay beside her, dead asleep. Eyes closed, Vegeta never did seem as intimidating as he did awake. Face turned to her, Bulma realized she was possibly the only person he'd ever allowed so close. Especially when he was in such a vulnerable state. Bulma smirked. Vegeta being vulnerable at all was a laughable aspect.

Still, the knowledge that she was so close made her happy. Never before had a trust bestowed upon her reached so deep. Damn it, she wasn't going to cry over this. She was not some blubbering romantic! Or was she? 

She used to be.

But it seemed so unlike her now. To love so freely. To cry so easily. That just wasn't her personality anymore. She was used to being strong now, and only caring about herself and Chimera.

Chimera.

What would happen with him? She couldn't bare the idea of living without him. However, now that Vegeta was back… She shook the thoughts away; she'd consider them later. Galvan was still in the picture, and as long as his menacing profile lurked in the forefront, all other factors were merely a shapeless background.

He growled lightly in his sleep, nearly causing Bulma to jump. She suppressed her surprised giggle barely, and looked at him again.

He looked… the same. Two years had only enhanced his perfection. And, upon further notice, his muscle. The man had been working out. She rolled her eyes at the old image of his obsession with the gravity machine. Please!

That night had been so serene. After standing together on the balcony, they had somehow moved to bed. Ironically, they had not made love. Bulma was amazed that they had managed that. Actually, it had almost happened. Almost until she laid down, shut her eyes, and… She winced at the memory, now reborn. Bulma had fallen asleep mid-kiss. 

So now, as she contemplated the Saiyan prince before her eyes, she wondered how his libido had allowed him to let her stay asleep. Wonder of wonders that man.

Well, it was morning, and although she didn't mind him getting his rest, she preferred an awake Vegeta to an unconscious one. 

Sliding through the covers and over to his body, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Smiling, she watched as his eyelids jerked open. He growled at her.

"Woman, you should be wiser than to do a stupid thing like that! I might have attacked you!" She grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Attack me? Ha, I'd take you out!" He rolled his eyes at her, but showed no desire to remove her arm.

"I have a very bad feeling that you're newfound strength will be a great annoyance to me."

"I was always annoying to you."

"True, but you couldn't ever fight back before." 

She smirked mischievously at him before answering.

"Well, it seems things might be getting a little bit rougher around the house." He returned her smirk.

"I don't know if that'd be entirely a bad thing," he said, bringing his head down. Seeking out her lips, they kissed eagerly. His hand moved to her waist and then slowly down, causing Bulma to moan. She nearly ripped off her suit, which to her unhappiness, she was still wearing. In fact, her hand was fumbling for the release button at the neckline when…

*Knock, knock* The door flew open, and in came Trunks. Vegeta sat up so quickly that Bulma fell down onto the bed with his movement and bounced with a yelp. 

"Morning dad," the boy greeted. "Hey mom!" He added, moving his gaze over his father's shoulder and to his mother's disheveled frame.

"Trunks, it's early," Bulma pleaded, rubbing her eyes wearily. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"You guys didn't look very tired when I entered!"

No one answered that one. 

"Besides," he added. "It's nearly 10 o'clock! Since when did my insomniac parents think that was early?"

"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta finally questioned, running a hand through his hair.

"I want to know why Saliya is staying here." Bulma's eyes widened. She had nearly forgotten the Effian girl. Vegeta seemed to have been quite aware of her however.

"Your mother, with her sentimental nonsense, took her in last night. She came here pleading for help. I think she's trouble!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, finally sitting up. "You are too quick to assume. She's a nice girl."

"Oh yes, so nice that she was in love with Galvan!"

"She treated me very kindly on the Eckosphere."

"She was one of the people who fed you to Chimera!"

Trunks winced as his mother retaliated.

"They did not 'feed' me to Chimera! They simply offered me to him."

Trunks fought the urge to cover his ears. It was going to get loud soon.

"Oh yes, to a big ugly beast with fangs!"

"Chimera's not ugly!"

Trunks groaned. 

"Oh, so you have feelings for him still?" 

By now the two were standing up, facing each other. They looked as if they were taunting an opponent before combat. Trunks worried that a real fight might ensue this time, seeing as how his mother did have some power under her belt now.

"I love Chimera! He's my friend!"

"Oh yes, an animal for a friend! Maybe I should go get a gold fish and talk to it all day!"

"Well, it would have the same brains as you!"

"Excuse me woman, for not being as intelligent as you are!"

"If you were, you'd know when to give up!"

"Ha! Me, surrender, never!"

Trunks scratched his head. Sighing, he took a deep breath.

"Fine then! Bring it on!"

"I will!"

"Ok!"  


"SHUT UP!!!!" The two halted to a silence, stunned by the sudden sound. Their son stood before them frowning with his arms crossed. He looked like an angry parent who had come to mediate a fight between two children. Bulma looked to Vegeta and then him.

"He started it!" She implied, pointing an accusing finger at Vegeta.

"The hell I did!"

"ENOUGH!" Trunks demanded. "Both of you, stop it."

They both growled and crossed their arms. Trunks smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen this "heart warming" scene. He couldn't believe he had missed it.

"All right, when this stupid arguing is over, I have news for you both! Galvan is on his way soon, and we all need to get ready. That means training, sparring, making sure mom's 'Blood Rage' stays in check, and figuring out who does what. We need a strategy," Trunks lectured.

Bulma looked to the floor thinking for a moment and then looked back to Trunks.

"Chimera! He's a brilliant strategist. Believe me, he's helped out quite a few times."

"Yeah, but that was just with you. How does he do with groups?" Trunks asked.

"Just the same," Bulma replied. "He's old and he's wise. He's seen much in his life, and he knows how to store information and use it to his advantage."

Vegeta scoffed at her words.

"I'm just as wise with battle! We don't need aid from an animal, I'll provide the strategy."

"Vegeta, your ego would overpower any possible attempt at strategy," Bulma replied. Vegeta turned swiftly to Trunks.

"Boy, I have a new idea! We'll just throw the woman at Galvan! Let her annoy him to death. Then he'll rue the day he ever challenged us!"

"Oh!" Bulma shouted. "Then I guess you rue the day you married me!"

"Oh no!" Vegeta answered, in obvious sarcasm. "I'm the happiest man alive!" 

Trunks' sweatdropped as he watched his mother's face turn a crimson hue. Her anger was frightening. Vegeta laughed back at her rage, unaffected by its potential.

"Umm… dad," Trunks said softly.

"What's wrong woman? Did I upset you?" Vegeta mocked, continuing to laugh at her anger. Bulma growled and brought her clenched fists forward.

"Dad…" Trunks yelped, his voice barely audible with fear.

"Just look, boy! The woman's gone mad!"

Bulma's ki was seething, but she kept in suppressed. Trunks shuddered. As soon as Vegeta hit the right buttons, his mother was going to explode.

"Can't speak, woman? Well, isn't that just a blessing!" Vegeta smirked as he watched her aura glow around her, crackling. Trunks' eyes were wide now. 

"Vegeta," she said coolly. 

"Yes?" He answered smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up." Her calculating stare brought Trunks to a halt, but it obviously didn't phase his father.

"Make me," he replied. Trunks grimaced.

Wrong answer.

In a sudden blast, Bulma reached up, as if her hands sought to snatch more energy out of the very air. Her ki soared in a single moment, blazing with frustration. She screamed, releasing her unrest, radiating power. Trunks took a step back and cast a slow glance to his father.

Vegeta looked rather beside himself.

"Dad…" Trunks whispered again. This time, Vegeta paid him attention.

"What?" He replied, not taking his eyes off Bulma.

"Run!" It seemed to both Saiyans a very good idea, and no sooner had Trunks put forth the idea than they were flying towards the balcony.

"Come back here!" Bulma demanded, her ki seeming to augment her very voice.

"Go!" Vegeta yelled, pushing Trunks forward. In their haste of flying out of the room, they took the drapes in their wake.

"Bastards!" She screamed. "My curtains!"

Oh shit.

Lunging forward, she flew after them.

****

Trunks fought against the fabric that covered his view. While attempting to fly and remove the coverage at the same time, he could hear his mother's enraged shrieks as she followed. Finally, he removed the curtain, only to come within inches of hitting a tree. 

"Gah!" Whirring up high into the air, he scanned the horizon for his father. Finally he found Vegeta's silhouette, only a mile away. Flying at breakneck speed, he came up beside him.

"Is she still behind us?" Vegeta asked, as if too nervous to look back. Trunks turned his head around to see a bright being approaching through the sky.

"Yeah… she's still there."

"Where's Kakarott when we need the baka? He'd calm the woman down!"

"Well dad, if you hadn't instigated the fight, we wouldn't be flying our asses off."

"Watch your mouth boy! Now where the fuck is Kakarott?" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"He's back at the palace."

"Shit."

"Yeah, so what do we do?"

"Why don't you negotiate with her?" Vegeta offered.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You're her son!"

"You're her husband!" Trunks fought back.

"Hell no, don't you sense her ki?" Trunks smirked. Now he had his trump card.

"What's wrong dad?" He asked calmly. "Scared?" 

That did it. Vegeta stopped mid-air and growled.

"I am not scared of anything!" Trunks stopped and turned around.

"Then how come we're flying away from mom?" Vegeta seemed perplexed at the question.

"Because… because…" 

"Because?" Trunks pressured, jumping for joy on the inside. His father's pride had always been a useful manipulative tool. He just had to handle the situation carefully.

"I'm not afraid!" Vegeta restated, looking nervously in Bulma's oncoming direction.

"Ok, so you're going to stop mom, right?" Vegeta nearly shuddered. However, he controlled himself and crossed his arms.

"Of course! I just wanted to make her burn herself out, that's all. That way when she gets here she'll be out of breath. Then I'll confront her!" 

"Sounds good to me!" Trunks asserted. "So I'll just let you do that!" He was gone faster than his father could stop him. 

Vegeta growled. That conniving brat, leaving him to face the woman all alone! And that damn woman! Going off and getting so much ki, as if she hadn't been a hand full to begin with!

Sighing, the warrior drifted in the air, and awaited the wrath of Bulma. 

It wouldn't be long.

****

__

'Bulma, what are you doing?'

'Going after that bastard!'

''And why are you doing that?'

'Because he's a bastard!'

'If you were really bright, you'd simply teleport to where he is. However, can you first come talk to Galvan?'

Bulma froze midair.

__

'Chimera, what did you just say?'

'I said, can you first come talk to Galvan, he's here.'

'I can't sense his ki!' 

'He can suppress it.'

'Does Vegeta know?'

'Of course not, he's running from you!'

'Talk to him, I'll go to Galvan.'

'You don't know where he is.'

'I knew that! Where is he?'

'With me! But don't teleport; he can't know you have the ability. Save it for the battle.'

'Ok,' Bulma replied. 'I'll be there soon.'

Bulma attempted to quell her fury. She only mildly succeeded. Allowing the thought of Galvan to enflame her emotions, she instead centered her rage on the true foe.

****

Galvan stood beside Chimera impatiently. 

"How long does it take one woman to arrive?"

__

'I only now summoned her. She can not fly but so fast.'

"I'm very close to leaving. You had better hope your true love makes it on time."

__

''And just why would I want you to stay?'

Galvan grinned. So Chimera did not deny he loved her, what a nice touch.

"You despise me, don't you beast?"

__

'You read my mind, Galvan.'

"I can't say I blame you. After all, it was I who imprisoned you for so long. But we shouldn't let something so minute come between us! I can see potential for a lasting friendship."

__

'Then you must be blind, if you claim to see such nonsense.'

"Perhaps! But it was a beautiful theory. I sense Bulma's prince has returned to her! For she is not with you. You must be so forlorn with grief."

__

'I'm happier for her than you could know.'

"She broke your heart, Chimera! What's happy about that? She did not bond with you."

__

'She had long ago bonded to another.'

"How pathetic. Poor beast, you really have nothing to live for anymore."

__

'I have yet to kill you. That keeps me alive.'

"Don't get too excited. When I blow you away with my power, you'll think differently."

__

'We'll see, won't we?'

"Yes!" Galvan smirked, nodding his head in relish. "Yes we will!"

As Chimera felt Bulma's ki grow stronger, he realized he had not yet alerted Vegeta. Dreading any communication with the arrogant man, Chimera turned his head to Galvan. The man held an air about him that never seemed to fade. Chimera almost wished that today would be the day they could defeat him. 

Death. What a lovely idea.

****

Author's Note: Ok, so not THAT short, still not long! But hey, a chapter's a chapter and that's cool beans for me. But hey, aren't ya proud I'm moving things along! Actually making stuff happen! And yes… the bit today was a lil OOC for Vegeta… but that's why it's A/U and MY fic! (Poetic license, love it till I die). Plus, I felt like lightening things up. Just for one day! Promise it won't happen again!

Alrighty, one more note. A friend of mine is currently circulating a petition to somehow recreate the old forums! If you would like to sign it, e-mail me! (She doesn't yet know I'm doing this, and she's not online, so you just send your stuff to me FIRST! I don't wanna give out her e-mail unless she wants me to!" So come on, be a pal! There's nothing illegal in it, promise! (And if there is, blame JZero!)

***VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE***

If you would like to join the Chimera/Mermaid Update List, e-mail me at Jcool1985@aol.com Seeing as how I can't afford support services, I figure a lot of you guyz can't either! Also included in the list will be any other tid bits I might wanna add (like excuses for why I'm such a super duper procrastinator!) So, throw me a line!

"Wherever he falls, there shall he be buried." ~Eddie Izzard.

Much luv

That is all

~JZero


	37. Only If You Want To

__

Her eyes narrowed as she licked the blood from the corner of her lips. Smirking ever so slightly, she lifted a few feet from the ground. A crimson haze enveloped her irises.

"Now you've done it." 

She brought her hands forward, allowing the burning red orb to surface, her ki concentrated on the ball. He took a step back, unsure of what was happening.

"Crimson Absolution!" She released the deadly sphere watching it move towards him. The Effian's eyes widened in terror as he brought both arms up to shield himself. However, just as the red death came upon him, a blazing orange being came into view. 

Chimera.

He flung himself in front of the energy ball, and Bulma screamed as she watched it collide with the animal. A brilliant flash of light emitted from the explosion and as the dust settled, Chimera was no more.

****

"NO! CHIMERA!" She tore forward, her arms reaching for him, her eyes searching for his body. However, the world around her seemed to have changed. Bulma gasped and blinked her eyes. Something was wrong. Where was Galvan? Why was it so dark?

"Woman!" She jumped at the voice, and turned herself around. Vegeta was beside her.

"Chimera! He's dead!" She cried, grasping at the thing wrapped around her. 

"What are you talking about woman?" Bulma looked down to what she was holding. A sheet; she was in bed! 

"I…I…" She could not find words. This didn't make sense. It had been too real.

"You had a nightmare, woman. It's happened before, though you've never been so loud." 

Bulma brought her knees forward to her chest, and laid her forehead down on them. Taking slow breaths, she calmed herself down. She had never dreamed like that before. It seemed so… She couldn't describe it. Rubbing her hands over her face she combated the veil of reality, still confusing it with the surreal. Dende, she could still taste the blood in her mouth.

"I… I had a dream," she finally uttered.

"Yes, I know that," Vegeta replied, with a tone softer than his sarcastic remark implied. She looked up and stared out the window where her drapes had been the previous day. The moons glistened in the twilight. They were beautiful but offered no solace to the pain.

"It was so real," she muttered, closing her eyes tightly as if to blot out the memory.

"What happened?" 

She didn't want to discuss it, but she noted the hint of concern in his voice. Staring back at the balcony, she answered.

"I was fighting Galvan. I went into the Blood Rage. I attacked him with the Crimson Absolution. Just as he was about to be killed, Chimera jumped in front of my attack and took the entire blow. He died."

Her statement was met with silence as they both pondered the dream's meaning.

"Well," Vegeta was first to comment. "It just shows that you're thinking too much about the battle. Perhaps you're confused about your motives."

Bulma laughed dryly and set her gaze into space. Oh, she knew her motives all right.

****

When she had landed the other day, in the woodlands of Remina, Galvan had been there to greet her. His haughty stance always seemed to make her sick, and as she looked at him she could feel the bile rise in her throat. A disgusting being he was, truly a freak of nature.

Galvan smiled upon her coolly with an omniscient glance that insisted power. She returned his smile with a blank countenance and said in almost a monotone voice, "What do you want?"

Galvan had laughed, leaning back his head to display his straight white teeth. Bulma considered punching him in the mouth, and knocking each pearl out. She inwardly grinned at the thought of a toothless Galvan. Sighing, she knew that soon she could do whatever she wanted with him. 

Patience.

"I've only come to relay a message, Bulma!"

"Then relay it," she said curtly.

"That I will!" He said, cocking his head to the side as if to radiate his arrogance. "You have 3 days."

"I only need one."

"Yes," Galvan replied. "I know you are more than capable, but there's a new addition to our little game, and she needs three days." Bulma's eyes widened. "Ah!" Galvan said. "So you know who she is?"

"I do."

"Then you need no further information?"

"No."

"Then good bye, my perfect creature, and be ready."

"Go to hell, Galvan," she spat out. He laughed easily.

"Ladies first!" With that, Galvan disappeared. Bulma growled and releasing her pint up fury, blasted a tree.

__

'Bulma, Remina will face plenty of destruction in a few days. I suggest we attempt to conserve what we have so far.'

'Sorry, I was angry.'

'You usually are.'

'I'm not angry now, so be happy.'

'Who is the female addition?'

Bulma froze. She didn't know what to say. Blocking off Chimera for the moment, she considered Arwen. There would be no good in the two meeting, yet perhaps if Chimera found his partner again then… Bulma was at a loss. Opening the doors of her mind once more, she relayed the safest message she could think of.

__

'A strong fighter. However, I have a feeling we won't have to deal with her. She's on Chikyuu and Goku is there, he'll take care of her.'

'Why are you being so evasive.'

'Because! Because, I…' 

'Bulma, I wish you wouldn't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying to you, I just…' Bulma was out of options. She only had one other trick up her sleeve. _'Chimera…' With_ that she pretended to faint, making sure to roll her eyes back and braced her arms so that she would not reach back to catch herself. Once she had crumpled to the ground, Chimera was next to her in a flash.

__

'Bulma!'

Suddenly, there was the sound of boots touching down on the ground. Heavy strides moved forward fast.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Vegeta's angry voice growled and he bent down by her side. Picking her up gently he geared his angry face at Chimera.

__

'I did nothing, human!' 

"I am not a human!"

__

'Fine, you're a monkey! But I did nothing to Bulma!'

Bulma fought to keep her eyes closed. At this rate, things were going to get dangerous, but she wanted to truly convince Chimera that she had fainted. She just needed to wait until one of them did something loud.

"Well obviously some one did! She's out cold!"

__

'Well it was not me!'

"THEN WHO WAS IT!?" 

Bingo.

Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Vegeta looked down in surprise.

"Woman? What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm?" She asked, dazedly, attempting to keep some irrationality in her voice. Looking around as if she didn't know what had happened, she looked back to Vegeta, her eyes wide. "I must have fainted!" Looking down thoughtfully, she pretended to contemplate why. Suddenly she burst with an "Ah ha!" that made both Vegeta and Chimera jump. 

"Well?" Vegeta asked.

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning." If Chimera's face could have expressed emotion, it would have been quite a humorous sight to see. Vegeta, however, could and Bulma fought back the laughter that spawned from his flabbergasted face. Sighing in agitation, Vegeta set her down. 

"Well then go eat before you pass out again!"

"Yes, your majesty!" With that sarcastic remark, Bulma flew back to the palace, a conniving smirk planted mischievously on her face. 

****

And so that day had come and gone and now Bulma was back in bed. But the nightmare had welcomed her in the realm of Hypnos and she did not want to sleep again. Dragging the sheets up around her, she slid out of bed.

Vegeta growled as she stood.

"Woman, we need to talk for a moment." She sighed and turned around.

"Vegeta, I told you. I'm just not in the mood, I can't think straight much less…"

"Let me finish."

Bulma became quiet and waited for what he had to say.

"First of all, come back here." 

She did as told, the sheets whispering against the floor as she slid into bed yet again. Vegeta wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her to him. She did not resist.

"So," Bulma said softly. "You want to talk?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as if her statement surprised him. Laughing to himself he looked at her waiting face.

"Yes," he said, as if amazed by his own words. "I want to talk."

"About?" Bulma didn't seem to notice the almost monumental words that had just recently came from Vegeta's mouth, and he did not care to make her aware.

"You've been brooding too much. I believe that you're thinking about things a lot more then you should." Bulma shook her head and smiled, brushing off the comment with a baffled look.

"Vegeta, you of anyone should know I'm perfectly fine! Yes, I've been thinking about killing Galvan a lot, but so would anyone. It's going to be a big battle."

"That it will, but if you wear yourself out, then you'll be no use."

"I'm not wearing myself out!"

"You fainted today."

"Vegeta," Bulma began, but then stopped herself. It wouldn't be good if he knew she had been playing around, especially when he had shown some concern. Besides, only Goku knew of Arwen, and that was for his own good. Vegeta would learn of her when the time came.

The Saiyan waited for her answer with his own obsidian silence. Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Leaning against his chest, she snuggled in close and drew a lazy finger over his bare flesh.

"I'll be ok," she whispered.

"You'll be dead," he said. Bulma noticed how his throat constricted on those words and looked up. The expression on his face surprised her. 

Vegeta was worried.

"You're concerned about my safety, aren't you? You don't think I can manage it?" 

Vegeta sighed at her words and closed his eyes.

"I… I don't like the idea. You don't fight, woman. You've never fought. What if he hurts you?" 

At this Bulma smiled.

"I have an idea, Vegeta. Tomorrow I have some business that has long been in need of getting done. Come with me and I'll show you what I can do."

"Are we taking the foot rug?"

"No. CHIMERA will remain here. And that is what he is called by the way!" 

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Unlike humans, Saiyans don't name their pets."

"He's not a pet!" 

"Woman, I honestly don't give a damn."

"Nice to know that, Rhett!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

She closed her eyes, and attempted sleep. It didn't come. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't have sex tonight," she said softly. It was intended to be an apologetic comment, but came out humorous. Vegeta laughed and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry too! After two years, I don't know how I can ever manage." Bulma growled and snatched up a pillow, going after Vegeta's head he moved just in time. 

"Bastard!" She exclaimed, laughing hard. Bulma drew herself over him, straddling his chest with her arms. Vegeta looked up and held his breath. 

She was perfection.

Her cheeks were rosy hued from the excitement, and her bright blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The cerulean hair that had been tied back earlier that morning was now flowing wildly down her shoulders. He reached for a lock of it, and curled it within his fingers.

"I'm glad you grew it out more." 

Bulma raised an eyebrow at his statement, and then looked quizzically at her hair.

"You know," she began. "It's really ironic I did. It would have been so much easier to crop it short. Especially in my line of work." She pondered the thought for a minute and then sighed, smiling softly she laid back down on his chest. "You always seemed to like it long, maybe that's why I kept it."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her slender figure, and ran a hand through the flaxen strands he so enjoyed.

"I do like it long," he nearly whispered. He went to kiss her head and lingered there, breathing in the scent of her sweet hair. As he moved back she looked up at him. 

Her eyes looked so blue.

"I love you," she said, smiling up at him. He pulled her close and sighed.

"I love you too," he mumbled.

Damn her! If they hadn't been separated for so long, he would never have considered saying that. But now… Now he felt he had to. Almost as if to prove his remorse, and show her his guilt.

"Vegeta," she whispered, knocking him out of his reverie.

"What?" He muttered irritably.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." 

Her words were nearly inaudible, but their melodic sound reached his ears and the full meaning embraced his thoughts. After a moment of silence between the two, Vegeta made his reply.

"I do want to."

The moons cast ethereal hospice into the bedroom as night commenced to day. And as Aurora reached with rosy fingers of dawn onto Remina's surface, she did not fail to touch the two content figures, preoccupied with their slumber.

A new morning dismissed the twilight, and Remina was alive again.

2 more days.

****

Author's Note: Ok, hopefully this was a little bit longer than usual! I tried to keep up the pace and make this fic MOVE for once! Woo hoo! Ok, if you had problems with the flashback scene thingy, let me clarify!  


First of all the beginning paragraph was a dream Bulma had. Then she woke up to the night AFTER she touched down with Chimera! After that she reminisces of earlier that day when she consulted with Galvan. After that fast forward to the night of that day. That's where Bulma and Vegeta are chilling! I didn't say chilling… no not me…

Alrighty, as I said earlier, if you would like to join the Chimera/Mermaid Update List, E-MAIL me! Puh-lease… if you ask me to give you e-mail notification in your reviews I might not get it until later… So please, help me out! 

Ok, that is all! Much luv and yadda yadda yadda…

~JZero


	38. Cerebic, Open Eyes, Empty Heads and Clou...

"Are you ready?" She asked, stretching blood red gloves onto delicate fingers. He looked at her in bafflement.

"You would actually ask me that question?"

She rolled her eyes. Always so tough, the man was unbreakable.

"Very well, take my hand." 

He did as asked and suddenly felt a familiar jolt. Planets and stars whirred by as Vegeta unconsciously tightened his grasp on Bulma's hand.

"Oh yes," she said, feeling his uneasy grip. "You were ready alright!"

"Quiet woman," he growled. Bulma's eyes widened and she found herself forcing back a smile. Vegeta couldn't stand teleportation, in fact, it seemed to be making him sick! 

Unbreakable indeed.

"We'll be there soon," she said softly, offering him a helpful smile. His face altered no expression, but she could see the relief in his eyes.

"Is Chimera jealous he couldn't come with you?" Vegeta asked, trying to remove attention from his obvious weakness. Bulma allowed the diversion.

"Chimera has more important things to concern himself with. I fear he's trying to figure out his own place in things."

"Have you considered his place?" Vegeta asked, turning to her slowly. It was hard to move when being flown through the time spectrum. Harder still when one was nauseated by the journey. 

"I have," Bulma replied, looking down to the magenta-gold blur that served as their temporary floor. "I still don't know what the turnout will be."

Vegeta nodded his understanding.

"Well," he said, a touch of sarcasm and cockiness filling his voice. Bulma looked up into his onyx eyes. He smirked. "One can only have faith." Bulma smiled up at him. How she loved his sarcasm.

The blurring colors slowed their rainbow perversion, and the two settled into a blanket of black.

"We're here," Bulma said, releasing his hand. Vegeta blinked and looked around. 

They were on a dark planet, one he could have been on before. There loomed before them a great black building, made entirely of a single metal.

"Cerebic," he whispered.

"Yes," Bulma replied. "When one is responsible for the death of so many, I guess it becomes rather necessary to confine themselves within supposedly indestructible material."

"So it's true, Cerebic can't be destroyed?"  


"False," Bulma said slyly. "Salt water can dissolve it." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"And just how would you know that?" 

"Because," she answered, "It is probably the most widely used metal when it comes to bondage and chains. In a position like my own, it's rather 'nifty' to know loopholes. I tested Cerebic for weaknesses. It took nearly a month to find one."

"No one else is aware of this, but it only took you a month?" Vegeta crossed his arms in disbelief.

"You forget, darling," she whispered. "I am a genius."

Vegeta laughed and followed her up to the Cerebic fortress, quite interested in what would happen next.

They made it to the door before the Saiyan prince paused again. 

"Why didn't we just teleport to where the man is?"

Bulma smiled and it seemed to Vegeta she had been waiting for him to ask just that.

"I have to kill Gangis, but that's no problem. However, I have to prove to you I can hold my own against Galvan. There lies the real conundrum! Can I prove to his royal highness I am worthy?"

"Your sarcasm proves plenty," he said dryly, glancing up to the black enigma before them. 

"Perhaps," she replied, "But I plan on making sure you know…" She brought her lips up to his ear. "Just how good I am."

Vegeta grinned despite himself.

"Well," he began, looking down to the coy thing beside him. "Then by all means, let's begin." 

Bulma nodded with a smile and walked up to the doors. Pulling a capsule out of her utility belt, she threw it to the ground. After a poof of smoke, a vile of misty water materialized. Bulma picked up the container slowly, cautious of spilling the precious mixture.

Vegeta looked on as his crafty wife sprinkled part of its contents onto the door locks. They dissolved instantly. Carefully encapsulating the vile of salt water again, Bulma slipped the used capsule back into her belt. Turning to the doors once again, she gave them a swift kick and watched as the 'indestructible' Cerebic doors buckled in. 

Bulma hesitated long enough to wave on Vegeta and the two entered the estate silently, enthralled by the hunt.

****

Goku's eyes crackled as he looked up in surprise and anger. It was that power again! That amazing, savage power that seemed to overwhelm Chikyuu. Was Arwen truly that strong?

"Goku?" Her blurry words ascended to him and he cast all thoughts away.

"ChiChi!" 

Her slender body stirred under the covers and Goku watched, smiling, as porcelain hands reached up to touch his face. His heart warmed to the satin feel of her palms and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

****

"Trunks, don't you think it's strange?"

"What's that, Goten?"

"Your MOM is a fighter person!"

"Yeah, and your point?"

They were outside, taking a break after a long sparring session. The purple-headed warrior was sitting down cross-legged, his arms braced behind him.

Goten was swinging from a tree limb above his head.

"You look like a monkey," Trunks noted, looking at him condescendingly.

"It'd be so cool if I still had my tail."

"No," Trunks stated. "It would be very frightening. A full moon would come, and you'd go ape shit."

"Sorry Trunks," Gohan said, walking forward. "But that had to be the worst pun I've ever heard." Goten beamed at his older brother. It was clearly obvious that the youngest Saiyan had no clue what they were discussing.

"Well," Trunks replied. "If you hadn't shown up, it would have been funny." 

Gohan shook his head.

"We have way too much time on our hands," he answered. "So what are you two doing? You're not training that's for sure."

"We're thinking!" Goten asserted, swinging foppishly on his branch. Gohan looked up at him and laughed.

"Like I said, what are you doing?"

"Taking a break," Trunks answered, standing up. Goten swung around until he was sitting on the branch.

"So Trunks," he said. "Like I was saying. Don't you think it's strange your mom fights?"

"No," Trunks replied. "But I think it's strange Dende let you have power to fight. Considering there's not much in that head of yours."

Goten's eyes widened as he absently reached for his skull. 

"Ya think?" He asked, rubbing his scalp vigorously.

"Oh, I know," Trunks replied, smirking.

"He's joking with you Goten," Gohan inserted, realizing the torture his younger brother was being submitted to. "Take my advice and never take Trunks seriously."

"Hey that's good advice!" Goten replied, dropping his hand. "Especially since he told me the same thing about you!"

****

Chimera fought his inner demons by roving Remina in a feverish run. Through the underbrush and by the trees he escaped that acute burning that lit up his body. 

It was this presence of something else. Something more adequate and of more completion than Bulma's being had ever presented. It was something unconditional; a foggy reminiscient thing that wailed for him to remember. That had given all, without regret and all to him.

He roared, allowing that bestial part of him to commandeer his soul. How good it felt to be a simple animal, hunting for food in the jungle! 

And Chimera had loved Bulma, endlessly worshipped and cared for her. Now, he knew she was gone, but the pain he should have felt was not there! The emptiness, cold tempestuous rejection and despair, they were all for not and not there at all. 

Why wasn't he happy?

****

Author's Note: I'm evil, ne? I mean, to cause you all to wait so long, only to present you with something like… THIS!!! THIS CRAPPY BLECK CHAPTER!!!

::head down sobbing:: I am truly forsaken!

Anyhoo… This will be IT for 6 long weeks. I am attending Governor's School, starting June 16 – July 21. Sorry!

OK SO THAT WAS the note… but FANFIC.NET DID NOT UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! I have not been aware that this chapter wasn't uploaded for the 6 + weeks I was in GOV SCHOOL!!! I'm SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY I'll have another chapter soon! SERIOUSLY!!!!

Much luv, I suck, I know…

~JZero


	39. Worth Everything

"You know it's true,

Everything I do,

I do it for you."

~NFG Cover

****

She grit her teeth.

Not out of worry or apprehension, but indeed frustration with the recent events. Not one challenge; not one single impossibility had encountered them past the Cerebic door. Did Gangus think he was indestructible with that fucking metal?

Bulma growled involuntarily.

"Angry, woman?" Vegeta asked, walking by her side. He had been a cool follower, accepting that there would be no opponents and knowledgeable that if there had been, she would have dealt with them solely. They strode down a dark, Cerebic hall, moving slowly in hopes of opposition.

"Yes," she allowed. "Very angry." 

"You know," he said, looking at her set features. "I believe in your strength, there's no need for you to prove anything to me."

She sighed and smiled, returning his glance. Bulma could tell he was serious by looking at his face. It felt strange, she thought, the easy complement he offered her. She had never felt so... proud.

"It's not so much that even," she whispered, gripping one gloved red hand into a fist. "I need practice. Something away from Chimera."

"You don't think he'll want to help you when we fight Galvan?"

"No, I expect him too," Bulma said, looking around. She was going to blast the place in a minute. "But after the battle, well... I don't expect him to be around any longer."

"What are you talking about?"

Bulma stepped a few more paces before she realized he was no longer by her side. He had stopped, crossed his arms and was now looking at her from behind, like a statue in wait.

Bulma turned around and put her hands on her hips. 

"There's something you don't know about Chimera," she said. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What, that he's an annoying beast of burden?" 

Bulma's eyes nearly flashed crimson as she strode up to him. Red flame seemed to lash out of her body suit as her power crackled.

"For fuck's sake woman!" Vegeta shouted, stepping back. "I thought you had better humor than that. Calm your ki!"

Bulma didn't listen, she only came closer as her power emulated in a bloody sparkling aura. Vegeta nearly powered up himself, thinking he'd have to use self defense for the angry woman. Then he noticed her eyes. They weren't looking at him, but over his shoulder. 

He turned around and laughed.

"Now I see!"

****

Finally, he was asleep. ChiChi had worried he'd never rest. 

It was nearly midnight when she had finally opened her eyes and saw Goku above her. A soft smile had found her face upon realization, even though Goku's own countenance had been a shadowed visage, eyelids low and mouth taught. He looked so upset. 

"Goku?" 

"ChiChi!" 

Her slender body had stirred under the covers and Goku watched, smiling, as she reached up to touch his face. His heart warmed to the satin feel of her palms and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

"You look terrible," she replied, still not fully removed from her dreams. "What's wrong?"

"You were hurt," he replied, finding her hand. "I was worried."

"Goku, you never worry, especially not over me." She said it calmly, as if the truth was a very evident thing. He realized she did not see or know of the pain it had inflicted.

"Yes, I do," he whispered. Kami, he was about to cry.

"Well," she said, bringing a hand up to his tired face. "You shouldn't, I'm not worth it." Her smile was a sunrise, in a darkened desert, suddenly outlining a once invisible oasis. It had to be a mirage, for he could never deserve such warmth, such unyielding love from the woman before him.

"You're worth everything," he said. This time a tear did find its way down his cheek. 

"Goku!" ChiChi reached up and embraced him, bringing his head down to her chest, his enormous body shuddering. He began to sob.

And so he had remained for some time, until ChiChi had coaxed him in to lying down by her side. However, he would not find the solace of slumber without her body carefully surrounded by his arms. She willingly obliged, feeling a contentment she had not known was missing before. 

It seemed forever before his breathing found the rythmic pattern she had been waiting for. 

And now he was asleep. ChiChi could only pray his dreams would be less turbulent than his thoughts, for surely he deserved some rest. She knew that the many questions her mind had acquired in the past few days could be answered soon enough. Or the matter of why she had been unconscious. All could and would be cleared up in the morning. But Goku was asleep now, and for the moment, that was all she cared to know.

****

He nearly powered up before he remembered himself. This, after all, was Bulma's fight. She stepped past him, eyes dead locked on the objects of opposition. Her flickering ki was enough to warn him not to interfere.

They had been followed, more like hunted by two Silendars; snakelike beasts with scaley skin and poison tongues, however, they walked like men. The monsters were big, one nearly ten feet tall, the other a head lower. Their greenish-yellow scales glowed crimson from the light cast by Bulma's aura. 

Vegeta had to control himself. He knew how nasty Silendars could be, even to a trained warrior. No creature was without his tricks and this breed had plenty up their sleeves. 

Bulma seemed unabashed, standing beautiful and strong, legs partly spread, fists clenched and ready. Vegeta wondered how she had learned to stand so perfectly. Surely the flea bag couldn't have instructed her.

The Silendars hissed as most Silendars tend to do, and then released hearty laughs.

"You's sstupid, womanss, sstupid and deadss," the big one uttered. 

Bulma smirked.

"You should really work on that lisp, or you'll never have any hope of getting a date."

Vegeta's face went blank and Bulma turned to him, smiling.

"Oh, come on Vegeta. I always wanted to use a corny punch line! And there was my big chance!"

"For a moment," Vegeta said. "I thought you were serious about this."

Bulma's smile diminished.

"Oh but I am." 

The Silendars took her words as an opening to the fight. Tag teaming, they swooped around, nearly slithering across the ground in blinding movement. The two came at her from both sides.

Bulma had anticipated as much, and jumped in time for them to collide with one another. She flipped herself backwards and landed at the ready. 

The Silendars retracted in disgust, their anger now exceptionally cued, they swooped their heads around until they saw her standing behind them. 

She was faster than they at perception, and quickly jumped between the two in time for two solid kicks to the middle. The Silendars flew back in opposite directions, colliding with the Cerebic walls.

The bigger one got up first, hissing his rage. His jaw flew open as he 

propelled two venomous fangs out of his gaping trap. They sliced through the air fast as bullets. Bulma had forgotten this one little ability of theirs and forced herself into a backbend in order to dodge the shot.

What commenced was that she was caught off guard by the smaller Silendar, who had recently recovered. While still bent backwards, he approached and dropped his elbow down firmly into her middle. She was smashed into the floor, hitting cold black Cerebic. 

The runt Silendar stood above her, grinning his delight. His smile was soon removed as Bulma kicked around, knocking him off balance.

She was still on the floor when the bigger Silendar advanced. In quick desperation, she blasted him with her right hand, while grabbing the fallen Silendar's ank

le in her left. She tossed the smaller one against the wall, this time hearing more than scales scratching against the surface, but bones breaking underneath. 

At this chance, Bulma recovered herself, jumping into a standing position. Her fists came up and she waited. It was several minutes before she realized her folly. 

Vegeta laughed.

"They are dead woman, you killed them too quickly."

Her slender brows furrowed as she looked from one heap of scales to the other. Suddenly, full understanding and dissapointment set in.

"I was starting to enjoy myself," she said, brushing herself off. For some reason, the Cerebic had seemed exceptionally dirty.

"Even when you overlooked a Silendar's chief asset?"

She growled and walked forward.

"So I forgot about the fangs! It happens! I recovered."

"Oh yes, just in time for the other to pound you into the ground," he said, following her on.

"If you call that love tap of his a 'pounding', then perhaps you should go fight Mr. Satan."

"You'd better watch your words, woman."

Bulma could only laugh.

****

"Goku," the whisper said, sinking into a dream of ebony and sunshine. He stirred, eyelids opening, yielding to a brighter light. Charcoal irises, warm and accepting, blinked above him. "Wake up, you'll sleep away the day." 

"Mmm," he groaned, eyelids shutting against the sun. "ChiChi?"

"Who else? Now, come on Goku, you have to get up." 

His vision finally focused. She was standing over him, fully dressed. Her face looked fresh and happy, nothing of the gray paleness he had encountered the night before. 

Goku kept forgetting how strong ChiChi was, in comparison with other humans. Only when her temper was flared did he ever truly remember.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 3 in the afternoon."

He groaned again. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her to him.

"Too early," he said, burying his face in her hair. She laughed and allowed him to keep her for a moment.

"Goku, no, not when Chikyuu's in danger." She eased back, sitting on the bed. He crossed his empty arms reluctantly.

"I don't care."

ChiChi's eyes snapped to his face, anger flickered in her eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I said," he replied, sitting up uneasily. "I don't... care, not when you could be hurt."

She shook her head.

"Now you're talking nonsense. I thought it was me who hit my head last night. No Goku, you will not quit fighting over me, I won't allow it. Besides, don't be so nonsensical, it's obvious that if Chikyuu fell, so would I!"

In frustration he pounded his fist down on the bed. Box springs popped out of the matress, accompanied by a whirring of disrupted feathers. Upset over the effect his fist had made, he growled and hit his head against the headboard. It split in two.

"Well," ChiChi said, surveying the mess. "Before you return to wherever it was you went, you will go out and buy me a new bed."

He sighed, looking down in despair.

"Goku? You've never been this upset over me! Never! Why now?"

"Because, you've never been hurt before!" He looked up, his face was red in his rage. She nearly stood. Swallowing, ChiChi slid forward, placing a cool hand on his furious countenance. Slowly, his expression calmed to the usual lackadaisical grin, as he looked up at her.

"Things happen, Goku. It's just ironic, that's all. I don't even know how I hit my head, only that it hurts! How do you not know that I didn't trip? It's possible. What caused you to come, the fact that my ki faded?"

"Yes, but you didn't trip."

"Oh?"

"No," he answered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The slaughtered bed squeaked with his movement. He rubbed his hands over his face. "One of the... enemies, Arwen. She came here in order to prepare for the battle. It's just ironic that she ended up here."

"Very odd," ChiChi said. "But that's life. Like I said before, things happen and you cannot blame yourself!"

"Can't I? I don't know. I know nothing!"

"You're only mortal, Goku. Go easy on yourself!" She rubbed his forearm, leaning in a bit. "Now, tell me what's going on, tell me everything."

****

Author's Note: Hey guys! As I have been informed, this update has taken nearly 8 months and it's obviously rather NOT long at all. Well, not as long as I would have liked. Let me state a few things in my own defense and then explain what's going to be happening soon!

First of all, I attended Governor's School this summer, keeping me from posting for 6 weeks. When I returned home I had a "bitch load" of homework (sucks huh?) that had to be completed before returning to school in the fall. Once back at school, I was nominated for the Morehead Scholarship, which took up a considerable amount of my time, not to mention the fact that I have a part time job and I was on the tennis team. During this time I've also been taking a nearly entire course of AP classes. Ok, so that accounts up until Oct. Well, in October, my grandmother, who has lived within 100 feet of me my whole life, died suddenly of a brain aneurysm (I'm sure I didn't spell that right). So far, that's been the hardest thing I've ever had to compete with in my entire life. Afterwards, when I had fully recovered from being depressed, I got VERY ill. I was out of school for an entire week. Ok, so that accounts until December. Then, when I was well, Christmas shopping, overtime at work, midterm exams, etc... SO!!! Merry Christmas, I apologize for the inconvenience and I also give you my assurance that I will never be slack with updates again. Last night I read fully through my previous story of Chimera and to my chagrin, realized that I have interjected several errors within the entirety of the work. Oh well, it happens. I took notes of several constants, (considering this is such a long work) and assure you the mistakes I have made will be fewer. A few noticeable ones were changed names (Gangus to Gangesh) (Lord and Experior to Lord and Emperior) (Earth-Chikyuu) A few instances occured accidentally. I apologize sincerely. If it were a complete work, submitted in an entirety, this would not happen. However, as of late, I had been relying on a memory of a work started nearly two years ago. 

So, if you notice any errors, please notify me! Other than that, I promise a new chapter in a week or less! If not, puh-lease boycott my reviews! =-D

Much luv

That is all~JZero


	40. Welcome Back

What's it been, 2-3 years? I've decided in this time that I have become increasingly grouchy at those who have forsaken fandom for aging. Especially since some of my favorite things have stopped being updated, i.e.: adimra's Forever 4, Madperson's Soul Under, etc. All of these beautiful works and not one update among them. And then I realized, I have no right to be angry, because I myself haven't even had the balls to finish a work I started nearly 5 years ago. And so now, I'm back. Hoorah. I doubt anyone even remembers me anymore. It's creepy that I was on this page when there were only 10 DBZ fanfics at all. It's creepy that I'm getting so old. But that's all right. Enjoy what I've created. Just remember these 2 things, 1: I don't own DBZ, 2: I haven't written or really read up on Chimera in 2-3 years, that means my writing style will be quite different as will my memory of what this fic entails. I hope you'll be understanding.

Thanks guys! I've missed this place.

"That's IT? That fucking bitch! And here I thought I'd have practice. I got a better work out when I let my own son beat the shit out of me!"

"Woman! Calm yourself. In a moment I'm going to start checking for a tail. You're sounding like a Saiyan."

"Maybe I am! Goddammit. I just want to … grrrr."

Vegeta grinned, though he tried his damnedest not to show it. She was a thousand times more attractive now than she had ever been. He had always thought that when she was a weaker human, she was desirable because she could be dominated. However, now he had finally found an equal in all things, and it was … intoxicating.

Bulma nodded toward the giant red doors ahead of them.

"That's Gangesh's office. You ready?"

"I'm following you."

She smiled. "First time I've ever heard you say that."

He smiled back. "A lot of firsts today."

She was too damned happy. She needed to stop feeling that way. If she could only fight more monsters she wouldn't feel like the stupid girl her body was trying to make her be right now. But she couldn't deny the fact that after a 2 year separation, she longed for her husband painfully. If only those ridiculous butterflies would go away. She hadn't felt this giddy in a long time.

Finally she understood why he had seen her as a weakness during the Cell Games. Why he had left her to become a Super Saiyan. Love really was a distraction. Especially with their kind of fire. Sad but true.

She moved to walk through the doors and Vegeta walked behind her coolly. Bulma couldn't deny she enjoyed the control. It was a lovely rarity she would have to get used to.

There wasn't a lock on Gangesh's door. She didn't understand. However, Bulma wasn't thinking straight that day. It was only as she opened the door that she realized her error.

A flash of ki whizzed by her, burning off a lock of hair just as Vegeta dove on top of her. Bulma's mind instantly focused to see a confused Sed standing beside an even more confused Gangesh. They were both armed with blasters, and Sed also had a Cuff-thrower. Vegeta didn't know what those were. They hadn't expected her to bring her husband. No one had the upper-hand just yet. Good.

"Don't move Bulma!" Sed screamed, his hand shaking precariously on his blaster.

"Pretty foolish, Sed," she said, realizing that she didn't look very clever herself, speaking from underneath Vegeta. However, he couldn't seem to get off of her. Goddammit, she thought, he's still protecting me.

"Who's truly the foolish one? You should have known better you cold bitch. It's bad business to kill an employer. We were obviously testing your loyalty!"

There was a pause. And another.

"Obviously," Bulma said dryly, hoping they would continue. Thank Kami Vegeta knew how to hover, otherwise she would probably be suffocating right now.

"Well you failed!" Sed said, as if that proved everything. She didn't want to laugh, but it actually looked like he was whining. However, she wasn't stupid, she wouldn't laugh at someone who had a blaster pointed at her face.

"Okay then, I failed. But it's kind of a double standard don't you think? I mean, yeah I went to kill Gangesh, but he was also the target I was told to kill. What the fuck Sed? Are you actually trying to kill me? I was your best employee."

"You were," he replied. "That was the problem. You were too good, too powerful. Gangesh and I realized our error. It's never smart to hire an assassin that's both powerful and smart. You can't find weaknesses in those."

The two men were standing behind Gangesh's desk shivering. Their blasters looked like they might go off at any minute, just out of sheer nerve.

"You're not a threat to me now and you know it."

"So you think, but there's one thing we've done to this fortress that you're unaware of," Sed whimpered, his voice shaking furiously.

"And what's that," Bulma asked calmly. Her eyes had gone dead and she felt that perfect silence within her. The only thing she could feel was Vegeta's heartbeat that was softly beating against her. He was calm and ready, and so was she.

"We've made it impossible for you to teleport out of this place. If you try, you will make it no further than the ceiling where your trip in hyperspace will become scrambled and you will explode. I doubt even your kind of power could help you."

Fuck. That had, of course, been her plan. She could handle blasters, but Cuff-throwers were dangerous. If hit by them, they would immerse you in a ki containment field that would complete absorb any energy a person had. And because of their substance, one could not deflect them. She had planned on finding out who she needed to kill later and then teleporting out of this new crazy boss attack zone. Now she was stuck with a big Vegeta on her back and the possibility of being killed by idiots when she was days away from revenge on the one man she hated more than anything.

Oh hell no.

"Vegeta," she said softly. "Don't get hit by the red gun whatever you do."

Sed's eyes widened and he squeezed on the trigger. Bulma felt Vegeta tense as the bright light of the containment field swept their way. Her eyes narrowed as her muscles reacted and she felt him quickly fly in the opposite direction of her as they dodged the enormous containment field that had nearly caught them both.

They were now on either side of the room. Sed and Gangesh looked from Vegeta to Bulma and then at each other. There was a horror in their eyes that is usually reserved for a creature that knows it's about to die. Bulma growled and felt her power building. She looked across the room and saw Vegeta doing the same. Sed and Gangesh would not die slowly this day.

Poor bastards.

So I wrote this at 4 in the morning. It was a quick add, and I'll do more soon I promise, just something to let you all know I'm actually updating.

HOLY SHIT! I updated.

Wow. I'm going to go cry now. Later.


End file.
